Crimson Moon
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What would Twilight be like if instead of Bella moving to Forks, Charlie decides to move to La Push, for Bella to begin school on the Reservation? Will she still fall in love with Edward? Or will she find love within the La Push pack? Love Triangles? Imprints? Friendship? What path will Bella choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View**

I wasn't sure what made Charlie decide to do this, but I wasn't about to complain about it.  
Forks was a town that I openly detested, with all the rain, and constant clouds hanging in the gloomy sky, it was very unwelcoming.  
So when Charlie told me that he had decided to move to La Push, I was ecstatic.

He had moved all his things the week before I flew down there, and managed to purchase a nice little log cabin, sitting a good distance between two other log cabins. The other two where slightly bigger, but I could tell that they had been sitting there a lot longer than the cabin I was now calling home  
It was spacious regardless to how small it appeared on the outside. Which finding out I had my own bathroom was another plus that I was more than thankful for.  
Unlike Forks, it was warm, the sun came out often, not nearly as much as Phoenix, but I could deal with this. I felt a little better about making the choice to come stay with Charlie, I still wasn't so sure about the high school, that I would be attending bright and early on Monday.

But so far things were going much better than I had first thought.

"Hey Bells, come on out here, we have some visitors who want to see you." Charlie called, standing in the open door way.  
I carefully made my way down the wooden stairs, knowing full well that if I didn't go slow I would be slipping, and falling down the whole way. "I'm coming," I assured.  
When I made it to Charlie, I was impressed that I only slipped once, and was able to catch myself.  
Standing on the porch was a boy, with hair that reached down to his shoulders, and skin that I could only described as _the perfect tan.  
_

Beside him was an older man in a wheelchair, this man I recognized to be Billy Black. I only knew this because I had remembered the fishing trips Charlie had taken me on with Billy. I had didn't particularly love this experience, but at the same time I did I learned to truly love reading, because that was the only thing I did to occupy my time.  
"Hey Bella, do you remember me?" Billy grinned, taking my hand to give it a shake.  
"Of course Billy, how are you,"  
"Oh, I'm still chugging along," He chuckled, letting my hand go to look up to the boy that stood next to him. "And I bet you remember my boy here Jacob."

Honestly I hadn't remembered his name, but he did have something about him that was just familiar to me.  
I smiled, now turning my attention to Jacob. "Yeah, hey Jake,"  
"Hey Bella, don't worry about a thing, I'll ride to school with you on Monday, and show you the ropes." Jacob with an easy smile.

I appreciated that. Now I almost wasn't worried at all about starting school. Everything just seemed to be going right so far, maybe for once in my life, I was getting some good luck.

"Well come on in everyone, I ordered a pizza, if you don't mind staying for a bit Billy." Charlie said leading them into the house. "Our Fridge is kind of empty after making the move out here." He explained with a sheepish look.  
"Sure Charlie, we got nothing better to do." Billy agreed, wheeling himself inside, and over to the couch, where the game was on.

Jacob paused by me, offering me a boyish grin. "So, how long do you think you will be staying?"  
"I'm not sure," I admitted, timidly walking into the kitchen, and getting into the fridge to get a drink. "Probably a very long time."

That brought my thoughts to my mother, and Phil. I wonder if they are doing alright, if my absence really made that much of a difference. I was sure that Rene would be far happier, and that was the only thing that matter to me.  
"Well that's good, this place isn't as bad as you think," He shrugged easily. "If you want, I can take you on a little tour of La Push." His expression was so hopeful, it almost made me laugh.

"Okay, sure." I said, unable to hold back my smile.  
I could tell that Jake and I would be great friends, and just knowing this was enough for me to feel better about the whole situation of being here. I had this beautiful place to live, decent weather, and I already had a friend by my side to make this whole thing so much easier.  
Jake and I walked out onto the porch, and took a seat on the swing, talking for what felt like hours. The sky started to get dark at some point, but it didn't really seem to matter to Jake, he continued on.

"All I can tell you for sure, if you probably got the wost luck," Jacob said with a slight frown. "You got Sam Uley as a Neighbor, and right on the other side of you is Paul Lahote."  
I raised a brow at this. "Why is that bad luck, I'm guessing they are trouble?"  
Jacob nodded warily. "They are weird Bells, take my advice on this, stay away from them," He muttered staring into the darkness for a moment.  
Well, now there was a little mystery behind La Push...

 **Please Review, and let me know what you think of all of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View**

After Billy and Jacob left for the night, it wasn't long before I decided to get to sleep. Luckily, I could relax with the thought of Jacob being there with me for my first day. But there still was something crawling around in my stomach that made me feel uneasy.

Jacob wasn't willing to say much, but when he had brought up that fact that Sam Uley, and Paul Lahote where my neighbors, it had sparked my curiosity. What was it about those two that made them so bad; that Jacob was warning me to stay away from them at all costs?

Pushing the thought out of my mind, I slowly rolled myself deeper into my blankets; in hopes that sleep would find me soon. Closing my eyes, I listened to the quiet hum of the air conditioner; wishing for a moment that Charlie would let this place stay warmer.

Regardless, I was able to fall asleep peacefully, and to my delight the morning brought a nice warm, sunny day. Sunlight danced in through my windows leaving my skin warm to the touch, I welcomed the feeling with open arms.

My alarm clock started to ring seconds after I had already gotten up. Turning it off, I made my way into my closet, glancing through the small amount of clothes I had brought, only to put on a simple pair of jeans, and an old t-shirt.

On my way out of the room I brushed my hair out, and pulled it back into a ponytail.

Hopefully that would be nice enough for my first day, I didn't worry to much about my appearance, but in the very least I wanted to try to look presentable, but then again without bringing attention to myself.

Charlie was already gone but he had left a note on the kitchen table, wishing me a good first day.

For a moment I smiled down at the note, appreciating that he had thought of me before he left. But before I could even make a move towards the fridge, a wild honk sounded from outside, making me jump.

Quickly I ran towards the door, stumbling a few times, but I managed to pick up my bag, and fling the door open to see Jacob standing right in front of the door with a big goofy smile. "Good morning," He said with an easy laugh.

I couldn't help but smile as well. "Good morning Jake," As I said this, another round of insane honking began from behind the two of us.

I peaked behind him, taking in a car, with two other guys sitting waiting.

"Come on Bells, your chariot awaits," Jacob said leading me to the car, and opening the door for me to get in the backseat.

Quickly I climbed in the back, trying to keep from blushing as their attention was now shifted to me.

Jacob sat down next to me, closing the door behind him, a big smile still on his face. "Bella, I'd like you to meet the guys," He said, and pointed to the driver. "This is Quil, the only one with a license, and car,"

Quil turned back to me, throwing me a wink. "Nice to meet you, I hope your liking it here."

Jacob rolled his eyes, before pointing to the guy beside Quil. "And this is Embry, if you need to cheat on a test, look off of him, he is the smart one."

Embry gave me a shy smile, and waved nicely. "Hey," He replied simply.

I waved back, "Hi,"

They both seemed nice enough, and if they were friends with Jacob, than I'm sure I would be getting along with them just as well… even though I could really tell they were a bit younger than me.

As Quil pulled slowly out of my driveway, I was taken by complete surprise when he stomped down on the gas, and we went flying down the road. I tensed slightly, looking over his shoulder to see how fast he was going, but the speed-o-meter didn't seem to be working, the needle stayed at 20mph.

I knew we where going much faster then that.

"Don't you think, you should slow down?" I asked glancing between Quil, and the others.

Quil snickered looking back at me. "Relax Bella, I'm only going 20 mph,"

The three of them started to laugh at this.

I was beginning to wonder if getting a ride with them everyday was the best idea, or if I should start the hunt for a car of my our.

"Don't worry about a thing Bella, you stick with us, and no one will mess you with." Quil stated with a grin.

Jacob threw him a look, before glancing back to me, "Are you nervous?" He wondered.

I nodded, feeling butterflies roll around in my stomach at the thought. "A little bit, this place is nothing like Phoenix… I'm going to stand out." I admitted.

"Well, you are a bit pale," Quil shrugged. "But undeniably hot, so I don't think your going to have any problems here,"

At his words, I felt my face get warm, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob shoot Quil a dark look.

"Looks like you pissed Jake off," Embry said laughing as he noticed Jacob's expression as well.

Quil laughed as well, but as we pulled into the school parking lot, I couldn't bring my attention back to the conversation, my eyes stayed on the large brick building, and the students slowly walking around, most of them heading towards the wide open doors.

My heart was racing as Quil parked; in what looked like the only open parking spot.

"Ready Bella?" Jacob asked, giving me a smile as he opened the door. "Don't be nervous, at least don't show that you are."

I nodded warily, and followed him out, staying close to his side as I could. Quil, and Embry followed behind his chit chatting about something that I didn't try listening to.

As we approached the doors, the staring began; everyone that walked past, everyone in the area stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction.

Before we could make it inside, Jacob paused, frowning. "Shit," He muttered lowly.

My eyes widened slightly as I glanced up at him. "What is it Jake,"

"It's Sam, Paul, and Jared," He muttered towards me, now moving himself slightly more in front of me as three guys came towards us.

Quil snorted, "Great, what do they want," He said quietly.

As they stood in front of me I gulped as all three pairs of eyes seemed to float over to me. Suddenly, I felt a rush of warmth fly down my body, making me shiver, and filling my head with a cloud of jumbled thoughts.

What the heck?

 **Please Review, and let me know what you think of all of this.**

 **Did someone imprint on Bella, and if so who do you think did it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

My heart was racing fast in my chest; my eyes couldn't seem to move away from the one guy that stood before me.

He was taller than the other two, his chocolate brown eyes peered into mine, analyzing me with silence. His muscles were impressive, the kind you might find in a sports magazine, I couldn't dare let my eyes wonder any further than that or I knew I wouldn't be able to stop easily.

There was no words to describe how heart-breakingly flawless this man was.

I felt in any moment my legs might go weak, and I would sink to the floor.

Luckily nobody seemed to notice my ogling.

"Did you need something Sam?" Jacob said, his tone stayed even, but I could tell this wasn't exactly the easiest for him to do.

The man that had gotten my attention pulled his eyes away from me, looking shaken up as he looked to Jacob. "I… yes, I borrowed Billy's push-mower a while back, it's in the back of my truck," He spoke, his eyes slow moving towards me, but as our eyes met again, I quickly looked away.

"You can drop it off at my house after school," Jacob muttered, moving slightly more in front of me. "As soon as I drop Bella off at her place, I'll make sure it gets put back where it goes."

So, this was Sam? Surely Jacob doesn't know what he is talking about… thinking he was a bad guy… no one that perfect could be that bad… could they?

Sam's attention was now back on me, holding his hand out to me. "You're Charlie's daughter right?" He said, offering me a tight smile.

I took his hand, hesitating for a minute as sparks jumped up my arm, again making my heart thud harder in my chest. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you,"

The other two guys that stood next to Sam gave each other looks that I couldn't exactly identify as anything.

"If you ever need anything, I'm right next door," He offered with a nod, glancing at Jacob. "I'll catch you around Jake,"

And with that, they three of them walked past us, and out of the doors of the school.

"What the hell was that?" Quil said with a frown as we continued our way down the crowded hall. "Since when does he stop for idle chit chat?"

Jacob huffed, shaking his head. "I don't know who he thinks he is…" He now turned to look at the three of us. "It's like he knows something that I don't."

"And that whole, nice guy act with Bella?" Embry said rolling his eyes. "By all means, he was practically flirting."

Jacob glared at that, and stopped me right in front of the office. "Go on in there, and get your schedule Bells, I'll be waiting for you right here," He said, appearing to force a smile.

I nodded warily, and pushed the door, walking inside.

It was obvious that Sam really got to these guys… and honestly I didn't understand it at all. I didn't know Sam personally, but he didn't strike me as a bad guy at all… he was almost kind of sweet…

But then again, this was only my first day, Jacob knew more about the people around here than I did, so maybe it would be for the best if I stayed away from him…

There was just something that I couldn't put my finger on, that just made me want to be around him… well… at least to meet him, before making any choices about him.

The woman at the desk wore bright pink lipstick, and a plum purple dress; she was well into her fifties.

"Hello, can I help you miss?" She spoke with a friendly smile.

"I'm Isabella Swan, just came in to get my schedule."

"Oh yes, Charlie's little girl," Her face brightened.

Instantly her fingers were on her keyboard, typing at a speed that I would deem as impressive, and I watched as the printer on her desk began to rattle and buzz.

"How are you liking it so far?" She said retrieving the paper that came out of the printer, and with a high-lighter, she began to mark the paper.

I paused before responding, the thought of Sam dancing back into my mind. "It's very different here, a lot of interesting people, I think I'm really doing to like it here."

She gave me a genuine smile. "That's good to hear, I high-lighted your classes here, if you need any help with finding your way around, don't hesitate to come in."

I thanked her, and made my way out of the office, starting to feel a whole lot better about all of this.

Like he had said, Jacob was standing outside the door, waiting for me with a strange smile. "Let me see," He said eagerly, coming to my side to peak at the paper. "Damn, we only have a few classes together,"

He now was frowning as he began to lead me down the hall.

"Great," I sighed, disappointment and anxiety curling around inside my gut.

I was going to be facing a lot of new people alone… it was going to make things a little harder, I didn't do well with getting a lot of attention, I hated it.

"It's going to be ok though, it looks like you have most of your classes with Embry," Jake said, stopping at my locker. He quickly was able to unlock it. "I guess that makes sense… since you are older…" He said almost with a depressed tone.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Why is Embry in most of my classes then, isn't he the same age as you?"

"Yeah, but he is the smart one remember," Jacob said rolling his eyes before hesitantly giving my shoulder a pat. "I'll meet up with you at lunch," He said, and turned, jogging past me.

"See you," I said, and began to get my locker in order.

I wasn't exactly sure where my first class was, but I kept telling myself to stay calm, and try not to bring any more attention to myself than I already have.

Holding up my tiny map of the school, I began the hunt for my first class, to my luck, it wasn't to far away, and I was able to make it there before the bell rung.

The first class was English, with Mrs. Clearwater. I was hoped that this wouldn't be too bad; English was my favorite class.

Upon entering, I was greeted by many curious eyes, and the sudden silence of the entire room. I felt as if my face burst into flames, quickly I went to the teacher's desk.

Mrs. Clearwater, seemed to understand my discomfort, and with a smile she handed me a book, and assigned me a spot as close to the back of the room as she could. Which I appreciated.

I sat between two girls, one clearly being a local here, she had the beautiful dark skin, and dark hair. But, on her face, she kept a cold, disinterested look on her face, she was the only one in the room that didn't seem to care if I was here or not.

On the other side of me, sat a girl that stood out strikingly. Her hair was dusty blonde, with hints of red, and her eyes were pure emerald green.

She had an easy smile as I turned to meet her eyes. "Hi, you're new around here to."

Well, at least I had confirmation that I did stand out enough for people to notice.

I nodded shyly, keeping my smile. "Yeah, I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"I'm Alida," She said quieter, seeming to notice the same time as me, that the class had started, and the lecture had already begun.

She seemed nice enough, and like me, she was new here. It was comforting to know that I wasn't alone. I already knew that of course, I knew that I had Jacob…

When the lecture was over, we were assigned some homework, and the rest of the time was free for us to start at it.

Alida turned to me. "I moved here from New York, what about you?"

"Arizona, it was kind of a big move."

"I knew what you mean, I'm beginning to miss the city, it just had so much more of a… pace… there was a vibe; that everything just keeps moving quick from on thing to the next… and here… nothing moves," She said with a glum look. "If that makes any sense."

I completely understood, after living in the city for most of my life, it was completely different going from a bustling energetic city life, to a slower mellow area.

"It makes sense," I nodded, smiling a bit. "But it's not to bad here,"

She nodded as well. "It's not horrible, but I wouldn't say this was at the top of my list of favorite places to live."

I laughed at that, and was about to respond but the bell began to ring loudly, stopping our conversation.

The girl that sat on the other side of me throw us a cold look before standing up with a huff, and marching out of the room with the others.

I raised a brow. "What was that all about?"

Alida frowned, walking with me out of the classroom. "That's Leah Clearwater, all that I have heard about her, is she is a bitch,"

Well, it seemed that she did have a problem… and I really didn't want to get involved with any of it, so I knew at this point I was staying far away from her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" I said, glancing down at my paper. "I have Calculus next," Looking back at her, she now looked down at her paper.

"That's were I'm going to," She said with a grin. "Maybe we can sit together?" Her voice sounded hopeful; which made me smile.

"Yeah sure,"

With that, the two of us walked to our next class. We continued to talk about everything, and I honestly enjoyed every second of it. It has been such a long time since I really had any girl talk with someone, it was only Rene…

But I could tell we were going to be good friends.

 **If you would like me to update, I'll need at least 5 reviews for this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you guys are thinking so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View**

Lunch time came around pretty fast, and to my surprise I managed to only embarrass myself a handful of times. Although I still wasn't loving the extra attention, it was getting easier to find ways to distract myself.

Jacob had found me at my locker, a sly smile on his face. "Hey, how is it going so far?"

I shrugged, closing my locker as I turned to face him. "I made a friend,"  
"Well that's good," He paused, a thoughtful look coming to his face. "A girl right?"

I'm not really sure why that matters...

"Yes, Alida Quarles..."  
He breathed out a sigh of what sounded like relief. "Nice, she is new too," He nodded, opening the doors to the lunchroom.

I braced myself for the staring as I entered. Ducking my head, I moved quickly over to the lunch line; that thankfully wasn't very long.  
"Worry to much about the ogling," Jacob muttered to me, the hint of a smile on his lips. "We don't get to many new students here, and well, look at you." He shrugged, staying in line behind me as we got our food.

I felt my face warm at his words, but I couldn't help the smile that came to my face in response.  
Jake, lead me to a table facing the back of the lunchroom, where a few other people sat that I didn't completely recognize. There was Embry, and Quil, who sat next to each other, and three girls sitting around the other side.

As Jacob and I sat down, I was surprised to watch as the one girl took Jacob's hand, shooting me an unfriendly glance. I had no clue that Jacob had a girlfriend; at least after all the time we have spent together he hadn't mentioned her at all.  
"Um..." Jake started, his expression nervous as he looked between the two of us. "Bella, this is my girlfriend, Mindy."

I offered her a smile, not expecting one back. "Nice to meet you,"

She didn't respond, turning her head away from me, and continuing to eat.

Surely she wasn't upset that I was spending time with Jake...

Quil rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her, she doesn't like any of us." He snickered, before turning his attention towards one of the other girls at the table.

She was pretty, and like the others she held a very pure native look. She turned to me with a warm smile.  
"I'm Julie," She said quietly, her eyes darting to Quil for a moment, before resting back to mine. "I hope your first day is going good," She offered.

I smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you, and thanks, I am having a pretty good day."

The girl beside Julie smiled as well. "And I'm Emily," She said cheerfully. "I'm kind of new myself, just kinda came here to be with family."

"How long do you think you will be staying Em?" Jake wondered, not really seeming to be paying much attention to the conversation, his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.

"Probably just until the end of summer, than I'm going back home," She responded, glancing over in the direction of a table not to far away from ours. "I'm here for Leah more than anything,"

My thoughts danced back to the tense glares she had been throwing me first period, and I shivered. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that you would want on her bad side... I wonder what I had done to get on it so quickly.

"Why, what's her problem, other than the usual?" Quil said with a smirk.

"Just some family issues, I think she is really having a hard time, her parents recently split up, she is taking it hard."  
I frowned at this.

I knew a little bit about what she was going through, and I knew it wasn't the best feeling, but I was so young when Rene, and Charlie split up that it hadn't affected me quite as badly as it was probably affecting her. I genuinely felt bad for her.

"Well that's sad," Julie sighed with gloomy look. "I hope she is okay,"  
Emily nodded, "Me to, I thought Sam would have been enough to cheer her up, but it doesn't seem like they are on the best terms right now."

I paused, looking between each of them with surprise, my heart thudding just at the sound of his name. "Sam?"

No one seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Yeah, Sam and Leah are together," Embry said nodding over to the table that Emily had been glancing at. "Been together since they were like in diapers or something."  
I slowly peaked over to the table, taking in the group of them quietly.

Sam sat at the very middle, Leah sitting directly beside him, a dark look on her face. He didn't seem to be paying any attention towards her at all, his expression was blank, he just seemed to be staring out the window. The other two guys that was with him earlier today sat there as well, both having a girl sitting next to them.

"I think I'm going to head over guys, but it was nice seeing you all again," Emily said with a dainty smile, before getting up, and making her way over to them.  
I watched as for the first time ever, Leah smiled, standing up, she hugged Emily, looking as though she was a completely different person.  
Without thinking, I strained to listen in to the conversation.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Leah said grabbing a seat for her to sit next to her. "I thought you were coming this weekend?"

"Oh, I didn't want to wait, I really missed it here," Emily responded with just as much niceness.

Sam didn't pay any attention to this at all, seeming almost like he didn't even know it was going on right in front of him.

"Well this is great, we have the room set up for you to stay with us,"

"That's great," She grinned, her eyes glancing towards our table. "You know, I'm not the only new one here," She chuckled.

Leah raised her brow. Not commenting.

"Yeah, Charlie's daughter, that... Bella," The one boy said, his eyes flickering towards our table as well, going right to me, before moving back to the others.  
Sam now reacted, turning his attention to them.

Emily nodded with a smile. "She is very nice,"

At these words Sam glanced towards Emily. "You've spoken with her,"

"Of course, she will fit in quite well with those guys,"

Leah huffed, throwing a glare between the two of them. "Enough about freaking Bella Swan, I've been hearing it all day, who freaking cares," She grumbled, picking her tray up, and walking away from the table.

Confusion seemed to bounce around the table at her words, but I didn't show any reaction to this.

I decided at this point to just mind my own business, but I felt something pulling towards me, I had to look just one more time.

When I did, I felt butterflies bounce around inside my stomach as my eyes locked on Sam's.  
Warmth washed over me once again, and I felt a smile tug at my lips at the feeling. He smiled as well, surprising me, but to soon he looked away, Leah stomping back over, and standing in the way.

"I'm leaving now," She said, and reached out for Sam's arm.

He sighed, and nodded, but instead of taking her hand, he stood on his own, walking past her. She grimaced, turning to Emily with her hand.

Emily took it with a sheepish look, before standing up, and following them out.

Well that had been awkward...

Turning back to the others, I noticed Jacob watching me, a slight frown on his face. "You ok Bells?"

Mindy glared at him, then over at me, not saying a word.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I'm just tired," I lied, resting my head down on the table.

Honestly I wasn't feeling good at all.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Julie asked watching over at me with concern. "I can take you if you want,"

"No, I'm fine, really, I think I'm just going to head to my next class,"

Jacob glanced towards Mindy, than back to me. "I'll come to, I have that class next with you,"

Mindy snorted, "Are you kidding me?" Her tone sounded outraged.

"Look, we are friends ok, I've known since I was little," Jacob said standing up regardless, a frown on his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't Jake, I don't want to start any unnecessary drama, it's my first day,"

Jake sighed, watching as I stood up as well. "Are you sure, because I can come if you need me to walk you there?"

"I'm sure, it's fine," I said waving him off.

With reluctance in his eyes, he sat back down, frowning. "I'll meet you there Bells,"

I nodded, and quickly made my way out of the lunchroom.

As I walked towards my next class, I paused, my jaw dropping for a moment as I saw Sam, and Leah, standing pointedly in front of the classroom that I was about to go in.

My heart broke as they shared a kiss, that seemed to last forever.

The pain is what really woke me up, it was bewilder agony, I couldn't' understand it… it just seemed to consume me… as much as I tried to fight it… it was too strong.

I don't know what had gotten their attention, but Sam seemed to wince, moving slightly to the side, noticing that I was there, his expression for just a moment looked like nothing but guilt, and misery, but quickly his face went completely blank.

"I'll see you after class," I heard Leah say before turning around, throwing me a smug grin, before moving past me, giving me a bump.

I shook my head to clear it, quickly trying to move past Sam, and enter the room. I didn't want to speak, I just wanted to get in there and get this over with.

"Bella," He spoke right as I made it to him.

I sighed heavily, pausing at the entrance. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You don't seem okay," He said frowning slightly.

I shook my head. "It's nothing really," I thought up the quickest lie I could think of. "I'm just feeling a little home sick,"

Sam nodded, but his expression didn't change. "I'm sorry," He said simply, moving enough for me to walk past him. "Is there anything I can do?"

Not kiss Leah…

"No, I'm sure I'll feel better soon." I nodded, trying to give him a smile, but I didn't have the energy. "But thank you for offering."

I was about to go past when he touched my shoulder, making me freeze in place.

Sparks bounced down my body at his touch, making me tremble.

"And Bella…" He said quietly.

"Yes Sam?"

He paused, seeming to collect a breath, before replying. "I was having a little… party this weekend, my birthday, it's not a big deal, but I was wondering if you would like to drop by?"

Now I paused, wanting badly to accept the invitation, but I couldn't force the words out of my mouth just yet. "I don't know…. Is Jake invited?"

An emotion flickered in his eye at the mention of Jake, but it quickly was gone. "Yes, if that means you will come,"

My face got red at his choice of words, and I couldn't hold back the smile now.

"Then I'll come," I said, and with that I let the conversation drop as I went past him, walking into the classroom.

Wow, I can't even believe that happened.

I wasn't sure if Jacob was going to love this idea, but at the same time, I didn't think my heart raced this fast in my entire life.

To my relief, Alida was also in this class, so I was able to comfortable sit down with her.

"Hey Bella, you look like your in a good mood," She noted.

My eyes slowly darted over to Where Sam was sitting, his dark chocolate eyes seeming to be scanning through a book he held tightly in his hands.

I looked back at her, feeling like I could just about melt in my chair in any minute.

"I'll explain that later," I said trying to shrug it off.

She nodded now sharing the smile. "In that case, can I just say, I got a lot to tell you,"

She began to chat animatedly about something, but I couldn't concentrate enough on her to really understand what she was saying, I just continued to nod at the right time, and say a few things. Really, my mind was somewhere else.

Sam.

Why was he so different then everyone else, he seemed like any other local boy here, he seemed well-liked, except by Jacob of course, he seemed athletic, and kind… but there was more here than I was seeing… I knew that much for sure.  
There was something else deeper inside of him that I just couldn't put my finger on.

I didn't know why I cared so much to find out… Truly I could almost feel myself becoming obsessed with finding out what it was…

There was a lot of things that my mind was going through right now, it was hard for me to make any sense out of it, all that I knew was Sam was quite an interesting mystery… one that I wanted to solve.

 **Please Review, and let me know what you think of all of this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

The week seemed to fly by much faster than I was ready for, but I welcomed it with eagerness. Things were going much better than I had first thought.

I was pleased enough to say Alida and I truly become friends over the last few days, she recently joined the table at lunch, and got along well with the rest of the guys, just like I had hoped.

The attention that I had been getting was beginning to become less and less, and I predicted by next week, I would be completely blended into the background. Everything was going so well.

Even Charlie and I were becoming more on the same page with our whole situation here. I elected myself being the one to pick up the groceries, and prepare dinner; Charlie did help around with as much as he could, but for the most part, he would bring home different kinds of fish for me to make. And this was how I preferred it to be.

But no matter how perfectly everything was going, there was just a few issues that had me slightly troubled… well more so uncomfortable.

Leah has begun glaring me down every chance she could get; it was intimidating, and frankly just the sight of that cold stare brought chills to run down my spine. I was still debating with myself if I still wanted to go to Sam's party… I knew she was going to be there, this would only cause more drama. And that is something I didn't need or want…

Then there was Jacob.

He truly was a good friend to me, and I enjoyed his company, he was refreshing, like a nice cool breeze on a hot day. It felt good being around him, but it was very clear that his girlfriend Mindy wanted no part of me near him. I respected her wishes, and I understood perfectly well where she was coming from, and I tried to keep my distance, but Jake wouldn't have this. I knew this was going to begin a problem, but what could I do?

Tonight, was Sam's party, and I couldn't calm myself down enough to think clearly. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go, and risk Leah's anger, or stay home, and prevent the possibility of major conflict.

"You know, I heard Sam's parties are legendary, not just anyone gets invited," Alida said, taking a tip from her drink, taking a peak at me. "You have to go,"

I sighed. "It's not that simple,"

Alida had stopped by a while ago, just to hang out; which I was very thankful for, I needed a distraction from everything going on in my mind right now.

Since the weather was nice, we just decided to sit out on the porch.

"Sure it is," She shrugged, giving me a smile. "Just go over, and have fun, don't let Leah bother you."

Easier said then done.

"I just don't want to go there, and end up getting completely embarrassed,"

"Jake is going with you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but honestly I think this will be even worse, I'm pretty sure he didn't tell Mindy that he would be going to a party with me," I said frowning a little bit. "So now this is going to cause even more of a headache."

Alida nodded, staying quiet for a moment before responding. "You know, I think Jacob likes you,"

I felt my eyes roll up to the sky for a moment before I looked at her. "I hope not," I started, shaking my head in dismay. "He is… so young… he is like a brother to me."

"It makes sense though, he follows you around like a lost puppy."

"I don't know about that," I sighed, glancing out in the direction of Sam's house, feeling a pulling sensation for a moment.

For some reason, something burned hot inside of me; I yearned to see Sam for just a minute. The feelings were so strong that it almost hurt. I don't know why I would get these random spikes of emotion, but as the days would go by, the feelings got stronger.

I couldn't identify them, so I did what I knew how to do… and ignored them.

For a second I paused, watching as Alida snapped her attention in the direction of a dirt bike speeding down the road, and parking abruptly in my driveway.

I frowned in confusion, but when I realized it was Jacob I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as he leaped off the bike, and began he way up the stairs of the porch.

Alida threw me a smirk, hiding a silent giggle as he made it up to us, glancing between the two of us. "Hello Ladies."

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?" I wondered, grinning as he plopped down on the seat sitting in front of the two of us.

"I'm here to take you to that dumb party," Jacob shrugged. "I had nothing better to do, so I thought I would stop by early."

I nodded slightly, glancing between Jake and Alida. "I guess that means I'm going,"

"Good, there is no way I could let you ditch, this party is a big deal Bella," Alida said with a nice shrug. "This will really establish you in the school."

I really couldn't care less about my social standings in the school; I basically was aiming to just coast through the rest of the school years under the radar. Attention wasn't something that I wanted any part of.

"She is right Bells, for you being new, and getting invited, that's huge," Jacob said with a look of reluctance. "He doesn't just invite anyone… and before you came around, I never ever got invited so it's obviously not my company that he really wants there," His eyes now narrowed into slits.

Alida let out a giggle, but didn't comment, pulling her legs to her chest before turning her attention away from the two of us.

"I think he was just being nice," I muttered, feeling my cheeks begin to warm. "I mean, he probably just felt bad because Leah was being a little harsh with me."

Jacob shook his head. "Leah is harsh with everyone… even Sam… that's just who she is." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "I think he is up to something."

This sparked a whole conversation between the three of us, that really seemed to last forever. It seemed that Jacob and Alida really enjoyed debating with each other, and there were times that I just sat back and listened to the pointless arguments that they had back and forth with each other. They really seemed to click in a way that I didn't except.

"So, did you let Mindy know about this?" Alida asked, glancing between Jake and I. "Does she allow you to take Bella to this party?"

I wondered this myself.

Jacob seemed unnerved by her words, but seemed to put up a mask of disinterest. "She doesn't need to know every aspect of my life, it's not like she would care either way."

"I don't know Jake, I think that would probably really make her mad." I interjected.

He gave me a sour look. "You don't understand Bella," He started, sighing deeply. "She is complicated, it would just be better if nothing is mentioned to her about this whole thing ok?"

We both nodded, and that subject was instantly dropped, and pointed sharply into another discussion.

While we continued to talk, I noticed a lot more dirt bikes, and trucks go down the road, and begin parking right in Sam's driveway. There was much more cars than I had thought would be coming. It made me think twice about the whole thing… but my heart was fast to remind me why I was going.

By the time that sun started to fall in the sky, Alida decided to take off, and head home for the night, leaving Jake and I alone. We didn't waste any time continuing much calmer conversation, but after a short amount of time it was time to head over to Sam's party.

Since it wasn't that far away, Jacob and I decided to walk over, and the closer we got there, the faster my heart would pound deeply in my chest. Butterflies were slamming hard around in my stomach, and thinking clearly was a challenge.

As we made it to the door; a boy stopped us, a dark frown on his face, his hand clutched a clipboard. He was one of the boys that Sam seemed to hang around the most; he was an angry guy; that much was clear… I don't think I've ever seen him smile.

"Paul," Jacob nodded with a tight look towards him.

The man gave him a sharp nod, before turning his attention to me, his expression lightened into a smirk. "You're Bella Swan,"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah,"

"Sam has been waiting for you," He responded, and nicely moved out of the way for me to go through.

I felt my face get hot as I walked past, but I paused when Paul stopped Jacob at the door entrance. "Your name isn't on the list Black."

Jacob glared at him. "That's bullshit." He began, but I quickly went back over to him.

"He is with me," I said lightly, almost flinching when Paul made a low annoyed sound as he turned to glance at me.

"Fine, but I will be double checking with Sam on this, so watch yourself Black," Paul muttered darkly, moving to the side to let Jake through.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Jake snapped, and walked past him, joining me at my side, moving the both of us into an open, empty room.

Confusion hit me as I looked around, I could hear the thumping music from under our feet, and the sounds of tons of people all chatting, laughing, and singing. They were all heard from below us.

"It's going on down in the basement," Jacob said answering my unvoiced question.

He again led me in the direction of the grand staircase going down. It was nicely lit, and held an Earthy smell that I greatly admired. Colorful lights danced across the floors as we made it down to the basement. The smell of alcohol permeated the air heavily, and to my distaste smoke lingered the air from above us.

There were tons of people every thing; it made movement through this room almost impossible. The music was much to loud, so everyone had to scream over each other to speak, it was nothing that I thought it was going to be.

Disappointment stirred around inside of me, but as I turned to look at Jacob I was surprised to see the excitement and eagerness dancing in his expression, he turned to me, not seeming to notice my disgust. "I'm going to get us a drink." He yelled out over the music.

Before I could tell him no, he disappeared into the crowd of people, making his way through the mess with haste.

I badly wanted to leave, this wasn't at all the type of party that I wanted any part of, and I wasn't sure what person would really get enjoyment out of this experience.

I felt lost in a sea of obnoxious, drunk teenagers, I tried to find Jacob throw the massive groups of people, so when I bumped hard into someone I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

"I'm so sorry," I called out as loudly as I could, and in response the person I had run into turned, revealing a pissed off Leah, staring down at me as if just her looks would kill me dead.

"You stupid klutz," She slurred, pushing me, a drink in her hand. "Why don't you get the hell out of here." Her glare was as cold as ever.

I backed away from her, hitting into some one else, but this time the touch sent shivers down my spine, and a warmth to come rushing through my body. I didn't need to look behind me to know that it was Sam that I now was in front of.

To my relief, he seemed to be the only one that wasn't drunk, and incredibly annoying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about this," He said loudly over the music, his arm came around me, pulling me to a safer spot behind him. "Leah, I said I wanted you out of here, you need to go home, and get some rest, before you hurt someone, or even yourself."

"Who do you think you are, breaking up with me?" She yelled, giving him a hard shove, that didn't even make him move an inch. He kept a slight frown on his face now. "It's all your fault," She snapped her eyes now on me again.

Luckily Jared popped up, taking Leah by the arm. "I'll take her home Sam," He said over the music, and began to drag her away from us.

I watched up at Sam as he turned around to face me, before I could say anymore, he began to gently guide me through the rest of the crowd of people, and into a room, that looked much more like a bedroom.

My heart began to stir inside my chest once more as he closed the door behind us, and locked it. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, sadness dancing in his eyes.

It was much nicer in here, you could barely hear the noise from the other side of the door, I was instantly feeling much better now, but I still couldn't let myself calm down completely.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, moving over to sit down on the edge of his bed, resting his face in his hands.

He seemed to be incredibly stressed in this very moment.

"Yes I am…" I said quietly, biting my lip as I watched him. "Are you?"

This seemed to catch him off guard. "Of course, I'm just… a little stressed out."

I nodded in understanding. "When you said you were having a little party, this isn't exactly what I thought you meant by a little party," I said trying to smile.

"I know, and I apologize, I knew perfectly well that you wouldn't enjoy something like this…. I was being selfish…." He admitted looking way from me. "I just wanted you to come."

By this point my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "W-why did you want me to come so badly?"

Again he seemed to sigh openly looking frustrated. "I can't explain it," He paused, shaking his head. "It would be better if I didn't explain it…"

I wasn't sure what he meant by this, but for the moment, I didn't want to ask to many questions, he didn't seem to be in the mood for questions.

"Leah, said that you two had broken up," I commented, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but at the same time I listened closely for his response for this.

He nodded, glancing at me with a painful look in his eyes. "Yes, that wasn't entirely easy, and I didn't want to hurt her in any way… it just will never be the same… I can't love more than one woman."

I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest at his words; I tried to contain my emotions as best as I could. "What does that mean."

He didn't look at me for a minute. "I have a very complicated life Bella, it would probably be for the best to not ask why."

I chewed at my lip with curiosity. "Are you going to be ok?"

With those words, he now looked up at me, his eyes staring right into me. Warmth rushed down through me; which brought back the butterflies in my stomach.

"I think I will be," He responded, inching himself off the bed to stand in front of me, his hand came out, lightly brushing a few strings of my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

I froze in place, my face turning even more red, I tried to force the smile off my face quickly, but it was to late, he had seen it, and gave me a sly smile of his own. "Thank you for coming Bella, I understand completely if you would prefer to leave."

All of a sudden this party didn't seem that bad… as long as I got to spend time with Sam, it would be well worth the headache.

"I think I'll stay, besides, it looks like Jacob really is having fun."

Sam wrinkled his nose slightly. "Excuse me from being nosey, but what exactly is the story between you and Jacob, he has made it quite known throughout school, that you and him are about to become a thing,"

My eyes widened. "Me, and Jake, no way, he is so young…" I muttered, shaking my head. "We are good friends, but that's as far as it goes."

At this Sam seemed to relax, chuckling quietly. "I should have figured as much." He said glancing off to the side, before turning his attention back to me. "If you stay long enough, and the massive crowds dies down, I was just going to end the night with a big bon fire outside with just a few of my close friends, much quieter, and a lot more fun."

I nodded eagerly, liking the thought out that much more. "That sounds good to me,"

Sam and I continued to talk in the privacy of the bedroom for what felt like hours. And I enjoyed every minute of it, time just seemed to fly by so quickly, that I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten.

And I didn't care.

Now I knew exactly why I wanted to be around Sam so much… I knew why I got these confusing feelings around him… I fell in love with Sam Uley.

 **Please review and let me know what you think about this.**

 **I'll give you the next chapter with 10 reviews! Thanks a lot guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

The party seemed to last well through the night, but to my relief the massive crowd of people seemed to leave right and left. Only a select few remained, Jared and Paul; who were both accompanied by two beautiful girls. Plus, there was Emily, Jacob, and I.

We all took some time, and started to help Sam clean up the basement, except of course for Jacob, who had gotten drunk, and passed out on the ground.

"Billy is going to kill him if he shows up like this," Emily sighed, shaking her head.

I really regretted bringing him with me, I really shouldn't known he was going to handle this kind of party badly, he just was so young... But I didn't know he was this immature.

"I can take him home with me, Charlie wont be home tonight anyway,"

Sam made a point to walk over to us. "I don't think so," He said watching me serious. "He may be just a kid Bella, but he is very drunk, and very unstable, who knows what he will do."

Emily smiled glancing between us, but stayed quiet.

I bit my lip wanting to disagree, but a tiny voice in my mind spoke against it.

"He wouldn't hurt me."

"Well your right, Jacob wouldn't hurt you, but when you mix Jacob with alcohol we have an unpredictable person here, who can hurt you, and I won't let that happen." Sam said firmly.

I couldn't find a good enough reason to argue with that.

"He is right Bella, the best thing we can do to Jacob is take him back home to Billy, so he doesn't hurt anyone." Emily said carefully, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I nodded reluctantly, watching as Paul grabbed Jacob and slung him over his shoulder with ease.

"I'll drop the kid off," He smirked, and with that went jogging out with Jacob.

I felt bad for a minute, I mean I am his friend; I didn't want to get him in any kind of trouble.

But as Sam stared deeply into my eyes, bringing on that familiar warmth dance down every inch of my body, everything just felt right with the world.

When the clean up was done we all went outside, where Sam took all the trash, and solo cups, and made a huge fire. A few fallen logs sat nicely in a circle around the fire ring.

So as everyone took a seat, I smiled widely as Sam sat with me.

"That was one hell of a party," Jared spoke up, pulling the girl next to him, closer.

"To many people for my taste," The girl responded shrugging.

The girl that spends most of the time with Paul spoke up, glancing between Sam and I. "At least Leah is gone," She said with the slightest slurry, a dazed look in her eyes.

Emily frowned slightly. "Where exactly is she, I thought I would be seeing her around?"

"I took her home," Jared said shaking his head. "She nearly ripped my damn head off, but at least she is safe at home."

"Yeah, I saw her pushing Bella." Jared's girl spoke up, looking at me with amusement. "You ok?"

I nodded, not really wanting to think back to that moment. "Yeah, it's no big deal..."

"I'm so sorry Bella," Emily said with a disappointed look.

Sam sighed openly. "It's entirely my fault." He slowly ran his hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "She got drunk, because she was upset,"

"What made her so upset that she turned to drinking?" Emily asked a doubtful look in her eyes.

"I broke up with her," Sam muttered glancing up at Emily.

Emily expression went blank for a moment, before horror touched her expression.

"I should probably get over to her place and make sure she is alright," She said quietly, ducking her head she stood up and quickly walked away from the fire.

This created an awkwardness that had everyone silent.

I was very aware of how close Sam was to me, I could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him.

The thought of leaning closer to him went through my mind, but I forced myself away from him.

He had just broke up with Leah, he was clearly struggling to come to terms with this. I could see it in his eyes, guilt, and conflict. I didn't want to make any mistakes by butting into his personal space too much.

In a minute Paul showed back up with a huge smile. "Well Black is officially grounded." He snickered.

Jared laughed as well, giving him a high-five.

Jake was so going to hate me.

As Paul plopped down next to the girl he was usually with he grimaced at her dazed eyes, and the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Don't you think you should head home Jenna?" He muttered frowning slightly.

She rolled her eyes, standing herself up, still holding a drink in her hand. "Fine but don't you dare think about calling me later," She slurred, and shakily began to walk towards the road.

"Shouldn't you walk her home?" Jared's girl said narrowing her eyes towards Paul.

"She will be fine, she lives less than a mile away." He responded looking bored.

"You don't care about her at all do you?" She continued, appearing to get annoyed.

"Not a bit," He answered grandly. "And she is beginning to get a bit of a bore, I can't see us lasting long."

The girl next to Jared glared, standing up. "Come on Jared, I wanna go home," She said taking his arm.

Jared looked towards Sam with a curious look, almost as if he was asking permission; which struck me as odd.

Sam glanced at him giving him a stiff nod. "I will catch up with you later."

"Good night Abigail," Paul smirked winking at her.

With Jared's hand in her's, she turned with a glare. "Drop dead," She snipped, and turned her back, walking away from us.

Paul's eyes followed her, before turning back to look between Sam and I.

"Well, I'm going to at least make sure she made it home, just to clear my conscious," Paul said standing up, and matching back towards the road where Jenna disappeared.

Now it was just Sam and I.

I turned towards him shyly, silently taking note of his beauty.

He noticed my staring and turned to meet my gaze with curiousness.

He chuckled quietly. "I'm sorry again about the whole party situation... And the whole thing with Leah..."

I nodded, unable to contain my smile.

"Well I actually had a lot of fun, thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime," He responded, his eyes now going back to the fire. He seemed to be very deep in thought.

"Do you think Leah is going to be ok?" I wondered. "This really looks like it hit her hard."

Sam paused, before nodding with a more peaceful look. "With time, yes, all wounds heal, no matter the size,"

"If you don't mind me asking..." I started, losing my train of thought as his eyes met mine. "Why did you decide to break up?"

Sam breathed out, looking down at his hands. "We have been together for quite a long time, and I had truly thought no love could be as strong as what I shared with Leah... I was very wrong... I lost my feelings towards her, she will always be a friend in my mind, but I could never see her as anymore."

"Why?"

"I fell in love," He shrugged, glancing at me. "I know I have a lot to figure out yet... But what I know for sure, is I can't be with Leah... I just can't feel the same way anymore."

I wished that I could make better sense of this, but I just couldn't get my mind around it.

I hoped nothing more than to be that lucky girl that stole Sam's heart. Although I knew it was impossible, he would never fall in love with someone like me.

We continued to talk about any little thing in the world, it was so easy to talk with him, it just came natural, and as he walked me home, I felt as if I was floating on cloud 9.

How could a man be this perfect?

We continued to talk for what felt like a few short amount of time, but as the fire died down to nothing I decided that it was time for me to head home. As much as I didn't want to leave Sam's side right now, I felt that I needed to give him some space. Luckily he offered to walk me home; which I did appreciate, even though my house was only a few steps away from his.

I couldn't help but admire his beauty quietly as we walked, keeping up a comfortable silence between us, but when we got to my door, he paused, his one arm going around my waist pulling me into his chest, his lips where inches from mine.

My heart was pounding so fast in my chest, I thought I wound pass out.

The moon casted a brilliant light down on him, sculpting his flawless features.

He leaned down, his lips just lightly brushing over mine, but as my front door swung open, revealing a very annoyed looking Charlie.

Surprise stirred inside me, and quickly Sam pulled away, giving Charlie a respectful nod. "Nice to see you chief Swan."

"Billy called me, letting me know Jacob was carried home, drunk, the boy is 16... underage drinking is against the law," He said frowned, looking between the two of us.

My heart was still racing as I stared at them.

"I understand that, but I assure you, everyone made it safely home, this was kind of an annual party," He explained.

"So who was supplying the alcohol?" Charlie continued, not lightening up.

"My uncle stocks up my basement every year for this party, no one has ever gotten hurt, I do realize it's distasteful, I think this will be the last year I have it." Pure honesty was showing on his face.

Charlie seemed to relax, just slightly.

"That's good to hear," He admitted, now looking to me. "Thank you for walking Bella home,"

Sam nodded, glancing at me, before slowly backing away. "Sure thing, good night," and with that, he went walking away.

Charlie ushered me inside, a frown on his face. "You didn't know it was going to be a party, like that, did you?"

"No I didn't, but I basically sat with Sam away from the rest of the party, and just talked,"

He seemed relieved. "So you didn't drink?"

"No, I didn't, and Sam didn't either,"

He surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry for being hard on you kids, but when I got that call from Billy I thought I would be making arrests tonight."

My thoughts danced back to Jacob. "Is Jake alright?"

Charlie nodded letting me go. "Yeah, Billy has him asleep on the couch."

"Good, well I think I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long night,"

"Alright Bells," He said with a smile.

As I walked up to my room I lightly touched my lips, shivering as I remembered back to that moment with Sam.

He had to like me... Right?

Well... Maybe he had done it out of pity... I just couldn't get it out of my mind how amazing it felt.

I took my time, preparing myself for bed, I showered, put on a comfy pair of pajamas, and as I sat myself down at the edge of my bed I shivered in surprise as I heard a loud howl coming from outside of the house. Slowly I stood, peaking out the window, a flash of darkness went across my yard, and into the thick patch of trees. I smiled to myself, moving back over to slide into bed.

Today had basically been one of the best days of my life, I wasn't sure if I would even be able to fall asleep.

I laid on my side, glancing at the clock a few times, notices the hours seemed to tick by so quickly, I finally dug into my nightstand, and take some sleeping pills.

It didn't take long after that for me to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day I found myself awake much earlier than I had planned. Charlie had left to go finishing with Harry for the whole day, so I invited Alida over, I figured after what happened last night, I needed to tell someone.

Like yesterday, we settled on the porch, the sun was shining brightly above us, warming my skin.

"So… he kissed you." She said, her jaw dropping.

My face went red, but I softly nodded. "Yeah, kinda… I mean it was nothing forceful… his lips barely were touching mine… just for a second though…"

"Wow Bella, this is huge," She gushed, braiding a long piece of her blonde hair. "Sam has to have a thing for you, that's why he broke up with Leah."

I wished so much that she was right… but I just couldn't accept that. "No, I don't think this counts… He is probably just… still hung up on Leah… and is projecting it on me."

Alida shook her head with amusement. "I don't think so, I've seen how he looks at you…" She paused, giving me a grin. "It's like a blind my seeing the sun for the first time, every single time he looks at you."

I wasn't sure what I could say to this, I mean I wanted that to be true, but at the same time I had so much doubts about all of this… I wasn't even sure if last night happened… it just seemed so much like some kind of dream.

We continued our conversation for a long time, but I still didn't believe anything just yet. Alida suggested that we head out of La Push for some shopping; she had mentioned the upcoming Valentines Day dance.

Of course I had no plans of going, and I didn't want anywhere near a dance floor, but she did talk be into looking for a dress if the opportunity opened up. We climbed into her little yellow Jeep, and to my surprise I actually felt a little eager to do some further exploring of the area.

"So, where exactly are we heading?" I asked as she pulled out onto the main highway. "Not Forks right...?"

Alida laughed giving me a strange look. "Heck no, Forks doesn't really have any decent places to shop for dresses." She shrugged. "Nah, we are going to Port Angles, much more high-scale."

Well that didn't sound to bad at all.

"So, what is your deal with Forks anyway?" She wondered, a curious look on her face. "I know it's a little country town, but honestly the people seem nice enough to what I've heard."

I nodded slightly. "I'm sure the people are wonderful, but as for their weather… not something I enjoy at all… It's almost depressing,"

"That's truly, I guess coming from someone that is use to the constant heat, and sunshine, Forks would be a difficult place to like."

I truly did appreciate gaining Alida as a friend, she just seemed to be so easy to talk with… like Jacob, but even more so, because she seemed to understand me… and even if she didn't agree she respected my thoughts and opinions with a hint of judgment. It was rare to find a friend like that.

It didn't take us very long to get into Port Angles, and I could already feel the familiar feelings of city life bustling around me, although it was much lower key, it reminded me greatly of home.

We walked calmly around to many different dress stores, and we did manage to pick out a dress. Alida had picked up a pricey, ruby red dress that went to knee length. She didn't waste to much time looking through all the dresses, it was like she knew exactly what she wanted as soon as she had stepped into the store.

This I liked, I didn't have to wait around, and give to much feedback. This was the kind of shopping that I didn't mind too much. Although it was still a bit boring for me I picked out a pretty blue dress, it was very similar to Alida's, but instead of it being made of satin; like her's, this one was completely covered in dark lace.

"I really like your dress," Alida complimented, taking a peak at it as we checked out of the store. "Very unique." She nodded with a smile.

I gave her a smile of my own. "Thanks, I thought so to," Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a guy staring from outside of the store.

He stood with an elegance that was simply breath-taking, his eyes where a startling topaz, and at the top of his head, sat flawless curls of bronze chaos.

I stared openly in his direction, frozen, every cell of my body was screaming.

Who was this guy?

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think?**

 **Should the charming Edward Cullen swoop in and sweep Bella off her feet?**

 **Love Triangle? Or no?**

 **Up to you all. Leave a review with how you want this to go.**

* * *

 **AZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Most of you have voted for no triangle, so from this point on, there shall be no love triangle between Bella, Sam, and Edward. Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Bella's Point of View**

* * *

The feelings that consumed me as I stared towards this bronze haired man unnerved me. There was just something within him that brought fear, and discomfort deeply inside me.

So as his topaz eyes now fell on Alida, I was able to regain my composure, and turn away from the strange man.

Alida had instantly taken notice, her face turning a light pink, before she turned away as well. She seemed to be shaken up, but not in the way that I had been. She didn't look uncomfortable; she seemed embarrassed.

But nothing was said as we walked out of the store, and began our walk back towards the parking lot. It was a bit cold as we exited the store, and to my distaste it began to sprinkle down rain.

When we made it back into Alida's car, I couldn't hold back my curiosity. "So, you noticed that guy…" I started, watching her expression, as she seemed to freeze in her seat.

"The one staring towards us?" She commented, lightly pulling out of the parking lot.

I nodded, a frown coming to my face. "Yeah, he seemed kind of creepy,"

"I didn't get a creepy vibe from him," She muttered, a tiny smile on her face. "He was just… so handsome…"

This I couldn't agree completely with, he had features that one could say where flawless… but that was what made me feel so uncomfortable about his presence, it was so abnormally perfect… it was almost scary.

"I don't know about that," I muttered glancing out the window. "He just seemed so... unreal… like a robot or something… to perfect."

Alida shrugged, shaking her head. "But hey, back to something more important, we got drop dead gorgeous dresses, and now all we have to worry about it getting a date."

She seemed to change the subject pretty abruptly, but I felt there was no more of a reason to worry about the weird guy we had witnessed, he was well behind us now.

"Honestly, I have no plans of going to a dance…" I admitted, biting my lip at her pout.

"Come on Bella, what if Sam asks you?"

"There is no way that Sam would ever ask me,"

Alida gave me a look. "Oh come on, you still won't believe that he likes you, he pretty much gave you the biggest sign ever, he kissed you!"

My face went warm, and quickly I tried to push that thought away, I didn't want to fill myself up with so much hope only to be crushed when I realize that a guy like him, would never go for a girl like me.

"That doesn't mean anything," I said with a slight frown. "And after what I did to Jake, I'd be lucky if even he would want to go to the dance,"

"Hey, you didn't invite Jake to be his baby sitter," Alida said gently, giving me a smile. "He is a kid, yeah, maybe he will learn from this, you probably did him good by letting him get in trouble,"

"I don't know, I just feel bad about the whole situation, I shouldn't brought him with me."

Alida shrugged, frowning slightly. "You didn't know it was going to be… that kind of party, it's really not your fault."

With that I let the conversation drop, there was nothing else I really could say about it, I knew that it wasn't completely my fault, but I should have stuck with him, and made sure he didn't get in trouble, this wasn't a few good way to show I was a friend… instead I spent the rest of the night with Sam… slowly but surely falling in love with him as the hours went by.

No, I didn't blame Jacob for being mad at me for all of this; I just hoped that we could at least still be friends.

As we made it back to my place, I was shocked to see another vehicle parked in my driveway. I hadn't expected Charlie to be home… and this truck wasn't familiar in the least bit. Getting out of the Jeep, I spotted Charlie's police car off to the side, and the front door wipe open.

"You have company?" Alida muttered quietly, looking over towards me with confusion.

"I hadn't planned on it,"

Quickly I went towards the door, panic hitting the bottom of my stomach, something just didn't feel right… and as we both made it into the living room I froze at the scene in front of me.

The living room was full of people, some I recognized, and some I didn't.

Charlie moved towards us, a serious look on his face. "Girls, I'll speak with you in the kitchen in just a minute."

I frowned, glancing around the room once more, my eyes landing on Sam. He stood taller than the rest, his arms folded across his chest; his expression was just as serious, but as his eyes flickered to mine, I watched as warmness came to his expression.

Alida lightly led me towards the kitchen, a nervous look in her eyes. "I wonder what's going on?"

I shook my head, glancing back towards the living room, where Sam was, wishing that I could at least see a little of him from here.

"I have no idea, but something tells me it's not good."

After a short amount of time Charlie came in the room, plopping down in his seat.

"Sorry about all of this, a few close neighbors came by to talk, apparently there has been talk of some missing hikers down by the Cliffside, make sure you girls be careful." Charlie said shaking his head.

That's weird, a lot of people showed up to warn Charlie? I'm not sure why something like this brought so many people to our place… But it's possible Charlie might not be telling me the whole story here.

I watched closely at him, taking in his pale face, and the discomfort in his features.

Yes there was something else going on here… and I would get to the bottom of that.

"Are you alright dad?" I asked raising a brow at him.

He nodded. "I'm fine Bells," His voice seemed slightly strained. "You should head out to the porch, Jacob is waiting for you."

Surprise bounced around in my stomach at this, but I paused glancing towards Alida. She still seemed to be nervous about this whole situation, but as she turned to me she nodded, following me out of the room and up the stairs.

I glanced down towards Sam once more, my heart racing as he looked up at me.

I'd never understand how just the simplest thing could drive me insane. There truly was no denying the fact that I had feelings for Sam.

But upon entering the porch, I smiled as I took in Jacob sitting nicely, a simple grin on his face.

"Well it's about time you came up," He grinned, seeming to be just like he usually is. "Sorry about the party," I sighed, taking a seat on the swing, right beside Alida. With a glance towards her I noticed that she seemed to be in deep thought as she looked away from us.

"Don't worry about it," He waved it off. "I should have known that I couldn't hand the alcohol, on the bright side, Mindy found out, and broke things off with me."

My eyes widened at this, shock stirring inside me as Jacob laughed in response.

"And this is amusing to you?" Alida wondered, getting involved into the conversation now, seeming a little less distracted.

He nodded with a smug look. "I knew it wasn't going to last," He now sighed, resting his arms behind his head. "Single life is the only life."

I don't think he truly meant that at all… he didn't strike me as one to not want to be in a relationship… he almost gave off this desperate persona. Sure he was a good friend, and he was fun talking with, but there was just a few aspects of Jacob that I just didn't quite agree with.

"So, since you don't have your girlfriend… who are you taking to the Valentines Day dance?" Alida wondered, glancing between Jacob and I, a knowing look on her face.

Jacob seemed to get nervous at her words, but slowly he turned to me. "I was kind of hoping that maybe… you would come with me… Bella?"

This had been the first time that I had ever seen Jacob look less confident in himself, he had always given the impression that he was confident, but in this moment he seemed even more like a young child than ever.

Quickly I was trying to think up a way to turn him down without hurting his feelings.

"Jake, I really don't know if I'm even going to be going to this dance, I really don't like dancing, I think you know as well as I do that I can barely walk across a flat floor let alone dance on one."

He chuckled at that, seeming to gain more confidence. "It's alright, I can teach you; I won't let you fall,"

Oh great, what can I possibly say to get out of this?

Alida seemed to notice my reluctance, and spoke up with a frown. "But Jake, I thought you were going to be taking me?"

My eyes widened, along with Jacob's.

"What?" He said raising a brow. "When did I say that?"

I can't believe she was doing this for me.

"Last week, remember I asked you, you agreed, I even went out and got my dress." She said with a pout.

Jacob sighed, hanging his head. "I mean… I guess I can take you," He muttered, but glanced at me. "Sorry Bella, I'll save you a dance though."

I nodded, relief flooding over me. "It's fine Jake, but I'll be expecting that dance, if I decide to go that is."

Alida chuckled, throwing me a wink. "I'm sure you will,"

There was no way in the world I could express how much I appreciated Alida saving me from Jake.

"So, do you know what this big meeting is about going on down there?" I asked now turning my attention back to Jacob.

"Yeah, what's up with this missing hiker?" Alida said joining me with curiosity.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well believe it or not, that isn't completely what the meeting is about."

"Really, well what else than?"

"Well, it's mainly about our legends here at La Push, a few of the locals decided that it was time to let Charlie in on it, the more allies that know about our legends and understand them the more protection we have."

This now sparked my interest even further. "What legends, and why would La Push need protected?"

Jacob shrugged with a grin. "That's a secret, if I was to tell you, I'd be breaking the treaty." He explained with a laugh.

"We won't tell anyone," I responded with eagerness.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys on one condition,"

"What's the condition?" Alida asked with a pout.

"I want to go on a date," Jacob responded his eyes going to me with a hopeful glint.

The thought of being forced into going on a date with Jacob almost was enough for me to drop the entire conversation, but this just seemed to be something that I really needed to do… it dealt with Sam, so I wanted to know.

"Fine," I said lowly, trying to keep the grimace off my face.

He beamed, giving the air a little jag, before smiling wildly at the two of us. "Legends say, our ancestors were deprived from wolves."

"Wolves?" Alida repeated, her eyes going wide. "Like werewolves?"

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that, a long time ago the chief found a group hunting on our land, they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them, they aren't allowed on our land ever,"

"What were they?" I wondered, frowning slightly.

"They are called the pale-ones," Jacob shrugged, putting his feet up. "But you guys might call them vampires." His tone now turned dark, before letting out a chuckle.

"So… they all came by to let Charlie know about these legends… and a missing hiker… they don't think this missing hiker is a connection to these legends do you?" Alida said with a frown.

"I know it may be weird… but this is exactly what they are thinking I guarantee it, and now they are getting Charlie involved with all this nonsense so he can keep a look out with them." Jacob glared. "It's all bullshit, I can't believe my dad is even a part of this to… they all take these things so seriously."

None of this was making much sense to me… but I didn't question any more of it. The conversation seemed to drop at this point, and turn in a new direction. Jacob still seemed to be in high hopes about the dance, and to my relief seemed to forget about the date that I had promised him… I'd be lucky to be able to get out of that one.

We only talked for a short amount of time before Alida had to get going, and after she had left, Billy had called for Jacob to leave as well, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I stared towards the sky, watching as the sun sunk lower and lower, and jumped as I watched Sam appear, walking up the stairs of the porch.

"Hello," He said nicely, taking a seat beside me to my surprise. He seemed so comfortable, as if he had done with all without thinking a thing of it.

"Hey Sam," I said feeling my heart start to pound deeply in my chest.  
"I just came up here to talk with you." He started his eyes now on mine. "About last night… and that kiss." He said quietly.

My face warmed, my heart going even faster… oh boy…

* * *

 **With the next 10 reviews I'll update! Thanks a lot for your feedback!**

* * *

 **Az**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"Okay." Was all I could manage to say, I ducked my head slightly as I felt my cheeks burn. "What did you want to say about it?"

His expression seemed to hint a secret nervousness, but his voice stayed confident. "Well, I'm sorry for not…. Asking… I just kind of … was doing what felt right,"

My heart was racing deeply in my chest.

"And that…. Felt right to you?" I repeated, not sure if I could believe something so wonderful. "What about Leah?"

Sam sighed, shrugging his shoulders nicely. "Well there was a good reason I broke up with her Bella," He said seriously, leaning back in his seat. "I tried to ignore it, I tried pretending that it wasn't there, but it is… and I'm tired of holding it back."

I wasn't completely sure where this was going, but regardless, Sam was so close to me in this moment, I felt myself inching closer to him.

"Why," I whispered quietly, closing my eyes as he began to lean more into me.

Warmth rushed down my body as I felt his forehead touch mine.

"Because I fell in love with you," He replied gently, and with those words our lips connected with burning passion.

My mind went wild as I kissed him with every feeling that I had been holding back, my arms flew around his shoulders, and as our bodies collided, I shivered at sparks that flew through my body. The feeling was so amazing, I couldn't put into words how I was feeling at this moment.

When we pulled apart I looked up into his dark eyes, shining back at me, a smile now touching his face. "My feelings are out there now," He said tenderly, but he seemed to pause for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "And you have every right to make any decisions, but I ask you, before you decide how you would like to continue our further relationship… please give me three days to show you, who I really am."

So badly I just wanted to cut right to the chase, and just let our relationship begin, but curiosity burned inside of me as I watched his expression carefully.

"I'll give you three days," I agreed, catching my breath. "But I don't think you will be able to scary me off." I chuckled with a smile.

His face turned a bit more serious. "I'm not hoping to scary you, I just need you to completely understand exactly what you are getting yourself into, I'm not exactly the man you think I am."

I frowned slightly at this. "Don't tell me your some kind of secret superhero," I teased lightly.

He now laughed, lightening up. "I wouldn't call it that, but I do have a pretty big secret, much of my life is."

I always knew there was something about Sam that was different, but I could never find an explanation for it… I was to invested in his charm, and his beauty to really wonder any further than that.

"When will you start telling me about yourself?" I wondered, hoping that we could begin soon.

"Well, how about, after school tomorrow?" He asked with a grin. "I'll start with the smaller things first, and on the very last day, I'll tell you the big secrets."

I nodded eagerly. "Sounds perfect,"

Gently his hand came out to my face, lightly stroking my cheek with just the tips of his fingers. "Well I'm going to let you sleep," He said quietly, leaning in to press his lips to mine once more.

Butterflies bounced around inside my stomach as I kissed him back, wanting to hold onto every second of this kiss before I knew it would be gone. As he pulled away, I almost frowned as he stood up from the porch swing.

"Good night Bella," He said quietly, and with a big leap he jumped off the side of my porch with a gracefulness that took my breath away.

But panic hit me as I realized what he had done, and quickly I went to the side looking down to make sure he was alright, but he just stood perfectly straight from where he landed looking up at me with an amusement smile, before jogging off towards his house.

Wow… I hadn't expected that at all… maybe there really were some mysterious things connected to Sam… and his life here at LaPush. It may seem that he is just a normal guy… but under these circumstances… it wasn't possible for a man to jump off a two story porch to land perfectly on his feet… and not even get a little injured… it didn't make any sense at all.

Moving inside the house, I closed the doors to the porch, and slowly made my way over to my bedroom. With a breath, I plopped down on my bed, glancing at the clock. 2:00am… was I even going to be able to sleep tonight?

I mean how could I knowing what I know right now?

Sam… had feelings for me… he had just admitted this to me; and now the possibility of being with him officially was just a few days away… All of this was just so much to process in my mind.

Pulling my covers up to my chin, I closed my eyes, trying to push away all my thoughts for the moment, but that didn't seem to be possible. I glanced at the clock every few hours, but finally I managed to fall asleep.

Of course I had forgotten to set my alarm clock, so when I woke up to my phone ringing loudly in my ear, I groaned in horror.

Quickly I rolled to my side getting my phone just in time to answer it.

"Bella, where are you?" Alida's voice spoke from the other end of the phone. "I didn't know that you weren't coming in today, I would have ditched school to."

"No, I wasn't planning on missing school I just slept in… very long night, I'll explain it as soon as I can…" I replied getting myself out of bed quickly and running into my closet.

"Ok, so you're coming then?" She responded, and in the backroom I could hear a couple other voices.

"Um yeah, I'm getting ready now," I said frowning slightly. "Who is there with you?"

Alida chuckled, "Let's just say you better get your butt down here, you have people worried," Her tone sounded delighted.

My heart fluttered with hope that it was Sam that was wondering about me, but I didn't waste anymore time, after hanging up I started getting ready as fast as I could… I wasn't even sure what clothes I was wearing when I left the house; I only hoped that I looked decent enough.

With a grunt, I ran around the back of the house, spotting the old bike lying against the side of the house. Gingerly I brushed some of the dust off of the seat, before jumping on it, and started pedaling it as fasts as I could.

This wasn't' exactly how I planned on getting to school everyday, but with Charlie gone, and having no one here to pick me up to take me this was the best chance that I got.

I wouldn't be to late… I believe that I'd only be missing one class… and if I was able to keep pedaling like this I would be there in no time at all. Luckily the school wasn't too far away, but the bike there wasn't as smooth as I would have liked it to be. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to ride a bike to school again after this… my arms and legs where sore and shaking when I finally parked my bike in the student parking lot.

Glancing down at my phone, I checked the time, and quickly went to my second period class. As soon as I entered, all attention went to me, to my extreme displeasure.

Alida smiled brightly waving her hand at me to come over.

"Thank you for calling me… I'd still be asleep if you hadn't," I breathed out tiredly as I took my seat beside her.

"You didn't walk all the way here did you?" She asked frowning.

"No, Charlie had a bike…" I shrugged, leaning down in my seat slightly, relieved that some of the staring was starting to go away.

Her expression changed to more of an amused look. "Why does Charlie have a bike?"

That was a good question… I couldn't picture him ever using it…

"I'm not sure, but I am thankful regardless." Slowly I glanced towards the teacher, noticing that she had begun to drown on about assignments, and she

wasn't paying attention at all towards us. "We kissed." I whispered quietly.

Alida's eyes widened, her face going red. "Who, you and… Sam?" Her jaw dropped.

"Again… was it like the first time?"

I shook my head seriously. "No, it was an actual kiss, it lasted long, and it was sweet, and passionate…"

Excitement filled her eyes as she turned more towards me. "Really, what happened after that?"

"He said… that he fell in love with me, that's why he left Leah," I said even quieter, ignoring the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"I told you," She said with a confident smile. "I knew it from day one!"

"Miss Quarles, did you have something you wanted to share?" The teacher called out, all attention now flickering towards the both of us.

Alida stuttered, going red in the face; the same way that I would have, and muttered just loud enough for the teacher to hear. "No ma'am,"

The teacher nodded with a frown. "Let's keep the talking to a minimum,"

With that Alida sighed, giving me a smile before turning her attention back towards the teacher, letting me go back to my thoughts.

This was all such a surprise to me… all of this happened… it was like it was some kind of dream… I hoped more than anything that is was all for real.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think of all of this!**

 **I'll be updating as soon as I get 10 reviews!**

 **What's secrets are Sam going to be sharing with Bella?**

* * *

 **Az**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"So, are you two like… a thing now?" Alida wondered, grinning at me with excitement. She had found her way to my locker after class, to walk with me to lunch. "Like is it official?"

I shook my head, lightly closing my locker. "Not yet… he wants to wait… just three days, to make sure they I know who he is… and that I'm okay with being with him."

Alida had a thoughtful look towards that. "He sure is keeping this careful, it sounds like he is really ready to commit to you,"

I smiled at the thought. "I think it's incredibly sweet of him to do this," I shrugged.

As we entered the lunchroom my eyes widened as Leah stormed towards me, her eyes dark as she glared into my soul.

Shivers ran down my spine as she stood in front of me. "Who do you think you are?"

The urge to set back flickered inside of me, but I held my ground as I stared back at her. "That's Bella Swan, " Alida spoke up with a sour look towards Leah.

Leah's harsh gaze now fell on Alida. "I wasn't talking to you," She snapped coldly, before jamming a finger in my face. "If you think you can just walk in here, and steal my boyfriend from me, you have another thing coming."

"Leah, I don't want to fight, I didn't try to come in the middle and steal Sam, I don't know how things happened how they did, but I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Pretending to be this innocent little flower all the time is really getting old." She sneered, giving me a shove that I hadn't expected.

But as soon as I felt myself flew back, some gentle arms caught me, keeping me up on my feet.

I glanced up to see Alida; who kept a frown on her face as she helped me stand. I was about to thank her, but Sam popped in now, standing behind Leah with dark eyes.

"Leah," His tone was just as dark, no emotion was on his face as she turned to him.

"Please Sam, why are you doing this?" She begged, a sad look on her face. "What did I do?"

Sam sighed heavily. "It isn't you, and it isn't Bella's fault either, so I expect you to teach her with respect, and leave her be." His look was hard on her. "This was completely my choice, this is all beyond petty trivial high school romance; this is more than any of that Leah."

Leah's face fell, her eyes filling with tears as she watched up at him. "But I thought we where more than a stupid high school couple, I thought this was going to be forever."

I truly did feel bad… more than just bad watching this; it was almost heartbreaking to see how much Leah truly loved Sam. It was unsettling to see this… I felt like what I was doing was almost wrong… how could I come in between these two?

Sam shook his head. "I thought so to, but now I realize… I've been blind; I thought I knew what being in love was… I didn't… it's so much more… I've never felt so… alive." He spoke now his eyes on me, a smile coming to his face as our eyes met. "And I would do anything to make her a part of my world,"

Leah quickly turned her sad expression to hatred as she turned back to me, tears still falling down her cheeks. "This isn't over." She muttered, and stormed past us, bumping into Alida and I both.

Alida snorted; glaring after her. "What a witch," She hissed, before looking between Sam and I retrieving her smile. "That was so cute."

I blushed, biting my lip as Sam came over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry for that Bella… but that was exactly what I needed to show you." He said lightly, kissing the top of me head. "I want you to understand my relationship with Leah."

I nodded, relaxing slightly in his arms, but as we began to walk, Alida following closely behind I bit my lip as we passed Jacob's table.

Everyone at the table stopped and stared, including Jacob. I felt horrible that I was ditching their table… I knew that they didn't like Sam… and they really where hoping that I was going to stick around and be a Sam-hater with them. And honestly I tried to see things their way, but it didn't make sense, Sam wasn't at all a bad guy, he was handsome, and caring, unselfish, he was just all around the most perfect guy in the world.

When we made it to his table, I smiled slightly as I was greeted by warm smiles.

Alida sat down beside me, glancing at everyone one but seeming just slightly uncomfortable in this situation.

"Alida, this is Jared, and his girlfriend Abigail, Paul, with his girlfriend Jenna, and Emily." I said, impressed with myself that I was able to remember everyone's names.

Abigail put her hand out to Alida. "Just call my Abby ok?" Her smile was easy.

Alida shook her head nicely. "Good to meet you Abby."

"We kinda knew you would be over here soon, I saw this coming since day one." Jenna replied, a smile on her face as she looked at me. "Leah has always been a major mood kill at this table."

Abby nodded with a frown. "I mean I'm cool with Leah, but she really didn't reach out and try being friends with any of us,"

Emily sighed quietly folding her arms across her chest. "Leah is a sweet girl, she just needs to find herself yet," She defended lightly.

Alida shook her head looking at Emily. "You think pushing people around and threatening them is finding herself?"

"I'm really sorry that she went and did that," Emily said looking down. "I'll have a talk with her about everything," Emily threw a tense glance towards Sam, before shifting her attention away from us, getting up and walking away.

"Well something tells me Emily is still mad you broke her cousins heart." Paul snorted watching Emily leave before rolling his eyes at Jenna when she elbowed him.

"She has ever right to be upset." Sam said evenly, before laying his arm around my chair, looking comfortable as he watched me. "Are you comfortable sitting her with me Bella, if you would prefer a different table please let me know."

I shook my head. "No, this is fine…" I paused, glancing towards Jacob's table. "I just feel bad because I just know Jacob is going to be mad…"

Jared frowned. "I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore Bella," He shrugged, a smile sliding to his face.

Abby grinned, letting a giggle fall from her lips as she watched between Alida and I. "I guess he has a new love interest now." She explained wagging her brows.

Now all eyes fell on Alida, amused looks on their faces.

Alida's jaw dropped, glancing around at each of them. "Not me?" She sounded doubtful.

Sam chuckled, nodded. "He made sure it was known that you would be his date to the Valentines Day dance." He muttered shaking his head.

Alida now went red in the face looking down. "Great, that's exactly what I wanted to happen." She grumbled, slamming her milk down on the table. "Now you really owe me Bella," She laughed in amusement.

"What do you mean by that?" Jenna asked snickered.

I shrugged, my face going red as well. "Well… Jacob had tried asking me to the dance, but Alida kind of… swooped in and saved me from that… she told Jake that she wanted to go with him."

Sam looked towards Alida with appreciation. "Thank you," He said with a nod. "I'm sure I'll owe you for that one as well."

I smiled to myself, enjoying the conversations that began around the table, everyone seemed more than willing to talk, and basically welcome Alida and I as a new edition to their little group here. It felt great to have a good group of friends, for the first time ever I truly felt like I belonged here.

For once, everything in my life just seemed so perfect.

* * *

After lunch, the rest of the day just seemed to fly by, I was excited, I knew I would be spending the rest of the day with Sam… I was ready to understand him better… maybe the more secrets I would uncover the more I could better clarify my own feelings, because at this point… I almost felt guilty for falling in love with Sam… I had taken Leah's soul mate…

At the end of the day, after saying my goodbyes to Alida, Sam was waiting for me at my bike in the parking lot.

He eyed me with amusement. "Tell me you didn't ride this all the way here." His tone sounded gentle, but another emotion was dancing in his voice.

I nodded with a pout. "Yeah, it wasn't the easiest… but I made it."

He shook his head. "I wish you would have called me, I would have came and got you." With a move he picked my bike up, putting it on his shoulder, and started walking into the direction of a black truck.

My eyes widened. "Wow, you are strong." I commented, following him closely.

He chuckled, nicely putting my bike into the back end of the truck. "You haven't seen anything yet." He planted a kiss on my lips, causing chills to roll down my spine.

With that, he opened up the passenger side seat for me, a charming smile on his face.

I blushed getting in, and watching as he closed the door, and began strolling over to his side.

When he hoped in, I jumped in surprise at the thunderous sound of the engine coming alive. It seemed to bring everyone's attention over to us, but as we pulled out of the parking lot I began to feel much better the farther we got from the school.

He seemed to be so peaceful in this moment that I didn't want to bother him for even a second, so I let a comfortable silence take over between us.

It wasn't until we began down an unfamiliar road that I spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"My favorite place in La Push, I hope that's ok with you," He grinned over at me, eagerness dancing in his eyes. I hadn't seen this in him before, so I settled with a nod.

"Sounds great,"

It didn't take long before we pulled into a tiny dirt road; where he parked, right in the middle of what seemed to be a huge forest of green wildlife.

As we got out, Sam took his hand in my leading me further down the little dirt path, until we stopped at a opening, the ground instantly turned to sand, and rock. A few feet away was what seemed like an endless pit drop into the water, further up was rocks that jetted out the side, water running down it fast and loud.

It was the most beautiful spot I had ever seen, I had only seen waterfalls in pictures that looked this gorgeous. It was truly breath taking.

"This is the falls," He said as we continued to walk towards the edge.

My heart started pounding quickly in my chest. "We aren't going all the wall to the edge are we?" I bit my lip nervously.

I didn't want to seem scared… but at the same time it was very hard for me to hide the utter terror I felt towards heights…

Sam paused, his hand going up to my cheek; he gently stroked it, his eyes serious. "You don't have to Bella, if you aren't comfortable… but I won't let anything happen to you… I would protect you with my very life."

Instantly I felt so much better, I was still a bit nervous about all of this, but there was just something about Sam that I just knew I could trust.

"Let 's do it," I nodded, and closed my eyes as he led me to the very edge; slowly we bent down, taking a seat right there. Both of his arms came around me as he sat pointedly behind me.

I could feel my back press into his chest, and for a moment I was able to open my eyes. I could feel the cool breeze of the water flying out from the rocks, lightly spaying my legs. His arms were tightly around my waist, and I shivered at the feeling of his lips gliding up and down my neck, leaving kisses as he did so.

"You are being very brave," He said quietly in my ear, causing my heart to beat even faster.

I was Breathless as I answered him. "I can't believe I am doing this," I shook my head, staring out into the beauty that was La Push, and not fearing anything.

It was like we were in our own little world from up here… everything just felt so right; it was exhilarating.

We stayed silent for a while, until Sam spoke, sounding peaceful and warm, like he always did, but something was different, he just seemed much more relaxed being here.

"This is where I come to be alone, it's like… my brief escape from reality."

I nodded in understanding. "It is very beautiful here,"

He smiled, his chin resting on my shoulder. "I've never shown anyone this before, I knew that when the right time came to show someone this… I would."

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face, but I paused, thinking back to earlier.

"What about Leah?"

"This is why I brought you here first." He said clearing his thought. "This is the best way I can describe to you, my relationship with her."

I waited quietly, nodded for him to continue.

"I had known her since we where just kids, ever since I had known her she struggled with being social, and making friends, but I understood her, she was biter because she felt alone, and so when we entered high school, it made me feel good to be the one person to make her feel better."

I tried not to feel pained by his words, and not feel any jealousy towards what he was saying, but it was hard to keep my expression even.

"I guess you could say, I fell in love with the idea of Leah, I loved to be the protector, the one who could make the most bitter person in La Push smile, and feel love herself." He said soothingly kissing my neck once more.

The touch of his lips was enough to settle me down, and make my insides tangle at the same time. "She really loves you." I said quietly.

"And I understand why, I have been the only one in her life… that has really showed her any attention… I was always there for her… I protected her…" He said gently. "But it has never felt completely right, I've always felt being with her left me feeling alone. Although it was who she was that attracted me to her, it was her personality that stopped me from ever truly being in love with her."

I bite my lip, thinking about this. "So, you liked the idea of being in love with her… but you never really fell in love with her?"

Sam nodded with a sigh. "I tried, for many years to stay with her, and hope that someday things would click smoothly between us, and I would be able to make a real connection with her, but that day never came… I just stayed with her because… I feel responsible for keeping her happy."

"I do still feel really bad about Leah… she really doesn't deserve to be alone… she just wants to be with someone… and have someone love her… and I came in… and ruined that for her." I said with a frown.

"Don't think of it like that," Sam whispered shaking his head. "It's my fault for filling her head with hopes that I loved her… and would never leave her… It was wrong for me to do that… I should have known that you would come around."

I wasn't sure what he meant by this, but it was incredibly hard for me to continue arguing about this, there was just no way I would ever be completely ok with this… unless Leah would find someone to be with as well… I would make this up to her someday…

We continued to talk, until the sun began to sink slowly from the sky. We established Sam's feelings towards everyone. Once we had gotten Leah's story out of the way, the conversation had lightened up. He spoke on how he befriended Jared, and Paul. Although he didn't go in much detail, it seems that they never really were friends until something huge happened to connect the three of them.

Sam made it clear that, he would be telling me this big secret on the last day… but I wasn't sure if I could wait for that… this seemed like the biggest thing….

And he seemed almost nervous to talk about it…

He admitted that he looked towards Jared as he best friend, and Paul more of the little cranky brother. But they all were very close. As for their girlfriends, they never really where serious about the girls they get with… it's usually just to keep up their status.

When rain started sprinkling down from the almost dark sky we decided to start the trip back home.

I truly enjoyed spending time with Sam, even more so that he was taking these days to share everything about him with me.

As we pulled into my drive way I paused, looking over at him, not at all wanting him to leave. Gingerly I scooted over to him, and lightly pressed my lips to his.

He shifted slightly, deepening the kiss as he pulled me closer. He paused, his lips still against mine as he spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He promised. "Next time, I'll stick around, but tonight, I'm afraid I won't be able to."

"Why not?" I wondered sliding back over and opening my door reluctantly.

"I'll fill you in on everything, on day three." He said with a weak smile.

I nodded, with a pout, before nicely closing the door.

I couldn't even express how painful it was to turn my back and walk away from him at the moment… but I knew I had to.

Gosh, why does this have to be so hard?

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Let's see if I can get 13 reviews for this chapter.**

 **Please please please. It really helps motivate me to update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

When I came in I was surprised to see Charlie at the door waiting for me. A serious look on his face.

"Billy mentioned this afternoon, that Jacob was taking you friend Alida to the dance," He said causally.

I stared at him curiously. "Yeah he is,"

Charlie now nodded towards the door. "I'm guessing Sam is your date?"

My eyes widened, my jaw popping open. "Um well... I haven't asked him... And he didn't ask me..."

Charlie nodded carefully. "But you are seeing him?"

I wasn't expecting this interrogation tonight, nor did I ever want to...

"Not quite..." I sighed shaking my head. "At least not yet."

"Are you being... Careful,"

My face flushed. "Yeah dad," I muttered, avoiding his gaze. "I mean we haven't done anything..."

Charlie face was now red, but he stayed serious. "Ok, but seriously Bells, I don't know if he is the best option... I'm just... Worried about your safety... This place has a lot more to it then you think."

What was the suppose to mean?

"Sam isn't a bad guy dad, I've talked to him for a while now... He is a great person." I defended, shaking my head.

"I know Bells, he is a good guy, I've met him as well... Just... Please be careful." He said turning back towards the couch. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I don't know why I would possibly get hurt from Sam, all of this was confusing, but for a moment I shrugged it off, and just nodded to Charlie. "Alright dad," I responded, and started my way up the stairs.

As I entered my room, I threw my shoes off, heading over to my bed to lay down.

A few howls sounded throughout the night, startling me by how close they sounded.

I shifted up, glancing out the window, but I didn't see a thing. Laying back down I felt my mind begin to wonder to Sam.

I missed him... I wished that he could be here beside me. It would just make everything feel so much better.

It was becoming clear that Sam was truly different then anyone else... I had known that from the start, but the pieces just wasn't adding up.

What was I missing.

When I was able to fall asleep, for the first time since moving here I had a dream.

Everything was so vibrant and clear, in the background I could hear the loud crashing of water hitting the rocks.

I was standing at the very edge of the falls, I felt no fear. From behind me, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Bella, get over here before you get hurt." I recognized the voice before I even turned around.

Sam was standing far away from me, a warm smile on his face as he held out his hand.

I went to take a seat towards him, but in the next moment Leah dashed out of the woods, glaring coldly at us.

Her body began to tremble as she locked her gaze on me.

I froze in place, terrified.

"Leah don't, get away from her." Sam hollered glaring towards Leah, but it seemed like she didn't hear a thing.

She began to run towards me, a growl sounded from her, and with just a second of time she changed right before my eyes into a huge wolf.

My heart was going a million beats a second as this wolf now charged me, and jumped throwing us both of the edge of the falls.

With a gasp I jostled myself awake.

Taking a breath of relief I glanced around my room, my eyes landing on the clock. 6:00 am.

There was no way I would be going back to sleep after all that.

I kept myself busy, taking a shower, taking my time to pick out an outfit, I was even able to sit down with Charlie for breakfast.

"Your up early," He noted, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

I shrugged, taking a bit taking a bit from the eggs I had made. "I guess," I nodded. "After being late for school yesterday I made sure to get up today."

Charlie nodded as well, seeming to take my words, but with a knock at the door he rose from his seat.

As soon as he opened the door, I listened closely.

"Good morning Charlie," Sam's voice sounded, bringing chills down my spine.

Charlie cleared his throat before responding. "I'm guessing your here for Bella,"

With that I quickly got up, only tripping once as I raced into the room.

"Yes, I just wanted to see if she would like a ride to school." Sam smiled now turning his direction.

"Yeah of course." I said eagerly.

Charlie frowned glancing between us. "You know I can drive you to school Bells."

"That's ok dad, you have to be getting to work soon don't you?"

"Yeah I guess," Charlie said with a sigh. "Be careful, make sure your home at a decent time tonight, Billy and Jacob are coming over for dinner."

At this, I had the urge to groan in defeat. My time with Sam would be cut short.

As soon as Charlie left, I turned to Sam with disappointment. "I'm sorry, it looks like we won't have much time to talk.."

"Actually I had other plans for today," Sam shrugged, capturing me in his arms. "If you don't have too much of a problem missing school today."

I smiled in response. "I don't mind at all."

Surely Charlie wouldn't be opposed to me skipping a day... It was just a day anyway.

"Great, because today is one big day." He spoke his expression seemed anxious. "Just remember with everything I tell you today, that you have every right to talk away."

"That's not going to happen."

Sam shrugged lightly, leaning down to press his lips to my forehead. "I hope not," He muttered quietly.

In that moment I lost my breath, feeling my heart race.

We stood like this for a while, but soon he had me out the door, and into his truck. We just went next door to his house.

I was a little nervous about being in his house, he hadn't really spoken of his parents... Or any family so I wasn't sure what would be waiting for me there.

As we entered I was hit with the feeling of warmth and protection.

"So... Your parents?" I wondered quietly, glancing back towards him as he closed the door.

"My mother Allison stops by once in a while to check in with me, right now she's at a little beach cabin over at first beach." He explained, wrapping his arm around me, walking me through the house. "As for my father, I haven't really seen him since I was five..."

Instantly I felt bad.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up."

He shook his head, not seeming to be bothered. "I don't mind talking about it, you have the right to know."

Sam walked me into what looked like a private study, gently he sat us down on a love seat, and retrieved a large old looking book.

"So, what do you know of the La Push Legends?" He wondered.

"Well Jacob did fill me in on a lot." I muttered, and instantly shivered as I recalled earlier of that nightmare I had.

I froze, things clicking on my mind between what Jacob told me, and my dream... Sam's big secret... It couldn't be.

"Sam's eyes seemed to go tense, his expression was tense. "Really, what exactly did he tell you?"

I gulped peaking at him. "He told me the story of the cold ones... Werewolves... A treaty..."

Sam sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before breathing out. I felt a slight shudder down his body... Since to the way Leah had done in my dream.

Slowly I leaned closer to him, pecking his cheek. This seemed to instantly bring peace to him.

We stayed quiet for a long time before I answered.

"The legends are true, aren't they...?"

Sam watched my expression, giving me a slight nod.

"As crazy as it sounds... And I know it sounds crazy... It is Bella." He said gently.

I took a minute to completely process what he was saying, still my mind couldn't let something this impossible be the true.

"So... Does this legend apply to everyone here in La Push?"

He smiled slightly. "No, there aren't many of us, and even fewer who know that those legends aren't myths."

I took note of the word 'us'.

"So you... Are a werewolf..."

He nodded, slightly calmer. "Along with Jared and Paul,"

"So that is what united you guys?" I concluded, biting my lip.

Everything he had told me so far was beginning to piece together more clearly.

"Yeah, they did shortly after I did... But it's been a while..."

I nodded slowly, rubbing my face, trying to let myself believe, but it was hard to imagine any of that being true.

For what seemed like a long time, we held a silence between us until Sam spoke up.

"Would you like to see..." He said quietly.

My eyes widened. "You turn into a wolf?" Curiosity bit at me. "Yes,"

"Follow me," he said and gently stood up, leading me out to his backyard.

He paused as we reached the trees. "Please, stay right here," he said and quickly jogged farther back into the woods.

I stood, watching him closely, butterflies bounced around in my stomach.

He stopped a few yards away, his body began to tremble, and right before my eyes I watched as the man I love turned into a giant wolf.

I gasped in utter surprise. There was no way I could deny anything now.

Sam was a werewolf.

Slowly I walked over to him in wonder. He didn't move an inch, until I was directly in front of me.

He stood tall, with waves of black fur, he looked so strong. As I stated into his eyes I felt no fear, just the same warmth I felt every time I saw Sam.

My hand went out to him, and lightly I strokes his face.

His eyes closed in response, a low noise rising in his chest.

I chuckled, moving closer to him.

This was amazing... It was incredible... I was in love with a werewolf...

Please leave me a review. 10 will give you a big update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's point of View**

* * *

Sam and I spent the whole day together, he shared every detail of his abilities, he showed me what he could do, how fast he could run, and also explained his role in the pack as Alpha.

It was all so much to take in, but there was no doubt in my mind after all of this, that I still loved him, and I still wanted to be with him.

Even now, as he walked me back home, I didn't want to leave his side.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked hopefully, pausing at the door.

He smiled, lightly wrapping his arms around my waist. "You know I'd love to, but there is something I need to take care of first."

"What would that be?"

Sam paused, giving me a smile. "I promise you Bella, I'll explain everything tomorrow, that is the final day of sharing my secrets, but for right now, I'm not going to say a word." He chuckled leaning down to press his lips to mine.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Sparks bounced down my body, making my thoughts cloud, and my insides tangle in knots.

"Alright, but I will hold you to that." I said breathless as we pulled apart.

"Of course." He grinned, giving me one more peck. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

With those words he went off jogging back towards his house.

I sighed, watching him leave, until he was completely out of sight, before heading into the house.

Charlie was sitting in the living room, seeming very concentrated on the TV.

Sam had mentioned to me that they had filled Charlie in on the legends, he explained that Charlie had stumbled upon Paul losing control of his temper, and phasing right before his eyes.

No one Charlie has been acting so strange, especially with Sam being around.

When he noticed that I was home, he turned to me with a sigh. "Bella, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I was being so tough on you about the whole situation with Sam."

"No dad, it's ok, I understand completely... Now,"

He paused, raising a brow, standing up from the couch. "You know?" He concluded quietly.

I nodded sheepishly. "Sam told me today," I sighed heavily when a frown now came to his face.

"So now you understand, why I want you to stay away from the boy, and his friends... What they are doing... Is fine... It's noble... But what they can do... It's unpredictable and dangerous Bells."

I shook my head slowly. "Sam wouldn't hurt me, he has very good control over himself, you can trust him dad."

"No, I can't, and I'd like to, but he could kill you Bella."

"What if I could show you, prove to you he is like everyone else... That he wasn't a threat?" I begged watching his expression closely.

Charlie paused, a thoughtful look coming to his face. "I suppose I can try... If that's what you want." Reluctance was clear on his face.

I breathed out in relief.

"So it would be alright if I invited him to dinner?"

Charlie grumbled, turning away from me for a moment, but he nodded. "Sure, I guess, can't imagine Jake liking this to much."

"Can you just try keeping an open mind?"

Charlie shrugged, "I'll attempt."

This was enough for me to relax.

But as my thoughts went back to what he said earlier I frowned.

"You really think this will upset Jacob that much?"

"Well Billy did mention something,"

"What?"

"Billy overheard a conversation that Jacob had with Quil," Charlie started. "Basically Jacob had planned on dating your little friend, just to get you jealous enough to date him,"

I frowned, shaking my head. "Alida?"

Charlie responded with a nod.

I hated the thought of Jacob using my best friend in that way... Just to get to me...

I would make sure to let her know this information.

"Nice," I commented blandly. "Very mature,"

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Well he is a good kid at heart Bella, he is young, let him hope a little."

Not at my friend's expense.

With that being said, I heard a few taps at the door.

"Coming," Charlie made his way cautiously to the door.

Now that I had this new info on Jacob, the last thing that I wanted to do was be near him.

As soon as I heard Billy's voice, I sighed, walking myself into the room, taking in them both.

Jacob waved to me, a smile on his face. "Hey Bella,"

I thought about completely ignoring him, but forced myself to move. "Hey Jake,"

Billy glanced between the two of us before shaking his head and wheeling himself over to the couch.

Jake timidly walked over to me. "How are you, I haven't really talked with you in a long time... Plus you weren't at school today..."

I shrugged. "I've been the best I've ever been in my life, and as for school, i just wasn't feeling up to it,"

His somber expression didn't waiver at my words. "I'm happy for you,"

"Are you?"

He frowned slightly, waving me to follow him into the kitchen.

As we walked back I noticed Charlie and Billy glance back at us, a few times, muttering quietly.

When we made it to the kitchen, he turned to me, nervousness dancing in his eyes.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know what to think, I want to be happy for you." He offered.

"But you aren't really,"

His face fell finally. "No, I'm furious... I don't understand what he could possibly do that I couldn't."

This whole conversation was starting to turn uncomfortable.

"Jacob, you are my friend, always, but I could never see you as anything more than that."

Jacob didn't say anything for a long time, he seemed to stare off into the distance for a while before turning back to me.

"You'll see Bells, someday you will know, how big a mistake you made," he said shaking his head, a smile returning to his face. "But when you do, I'll be here waiting in the wings,"

"Jake," I sighed heavily, looking up at him, pushing the frown off my face. "Just do me one favor, leave Alida out of all of this, she doesn't deserve to get hurt,"

His eyes widened, but he nodded. "I promise you Bella, the day I'll be with someone will be the day your mine... Or the day I let you go,"

It was extremely hard not to yell at Jacob, he just wasn't letting anything sink in.

Another knock to the door snapped my attention away from him, and quickly I walked away from him, going to the door eagerly.

"Who's that?" I heard Jacob mutter.

Quickly I opened the door revealing the most gorgeous man to ever walk the Earth.

Sam.

He smiled in delight upon seeing me.

"I came back as soon as I could," he said quietly stepping into the house.

"It's much appreciated," I whispered quietly, my heart fluttering.

I didn't want to admit I had already missed him so much in his absence.

Jacob glanced over at us, a frown on his face as he went to sit down with Billy.

Charlie walked over slowly, giving Sam a nod. "It's nice to see you again Sam."

"Nice to see you to Charlie, hope you don't mind me intruding dinner tonight."

Charlie shrugged. "Why don't you kids come on over and watch the game, pizza is on its way over,"

I smiled slightly towards my dad, glad that he seemed to really give Sam a chance.

As we walked over, I noticed Jacob and Sam exchanged a not so friendly look, before I sat down with Sam on the big sofa.

"So anything further on those missing hikers?" Billy commented, looking towards Sam nonchalant.

I knew fully well that this topic of discussion was much less innocent then it was being demonstrated.

"Well on the news, I noticed there being several more kidnaps, and even murders sweeping across the area, so I would say to be very careful, avoid Port Angles, and Forks."

I knew what this meant, or at least I knew that Sam believed that vampires were the reason for these murders and mysterious disappearances.

The thought of this scared me, way more than the fact that I was about to become committed to a werewolf.

Billy nodded with a sigh. "That's unfortunate."

Another knock got our attention now.

"I'll get it," Charlie muttered, getting up quickly and heading to the door.

I could tell the conversation had him feeling uncomfortable.

Leaning on Sam, I willed myself to relax, and enjoy the time that I did have with him.

His arm hung around me, it sent warmth dancing down my body which made me feel a lot better.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Billy wondered, glancing between us.

Jacob sulked, turning towards the TV, ignoring us completely.

"It's not exactly official yet," I muttered, smiling weakly. "Maybe by tomorrow."

Sam chuckled, pecking my forehead.

"I wanted to wait just a few days, to make sure Bella knew what she was getting into," he teased lightly, but Billy picked up on what he was saying.

"I see," Billy responded with a thoughtful look.

At that moment Charlie came back plopping down three large pizzas. "I hope this is enough."

Jacob's eyes now locked on the pizza eagerly, being the first to get into the boxes, pulling out slice after slice.

It was a good thing Charlie had bought three, I think Jacob ate a whole box himself.

Conversation picked back up, and to my delight, Charlie seemed to get more comfortable as Sam started to talk with them.

Subjects of discussion went from fishing, to hunting, to baseball, and finally things got wrapped up with a little chat towards the Valentines Day dance.

"So, this dance is really getting hosted at the country club... All the way in Marimont?" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah, I guess the student board wanted to break away from the tradition this year." Sam commented, shaking his head. "I can't imagine this being a good idea,"

I would have to ask him about this later...

"Where is Marimont?" I wondered, glancing around to each of them.

"It's a ritzy town just west of Forks, half of the town is all gated communities, the other half is full of high class restaurants, country clubs, golf courses, all that trash." Billy muttered with a wrinkled nose.

Charlie shrugged. "I rarely hear of any crime in that area though, I'm sure it's the safest area for a dance."

Slowly Sam shook his head. "Honestly Charlie the safest place for a dance would have been here on the Reservation... Out there... Their is no protection,"

"I hear you," Charlie sighed shaking his head."I agree it's not a good idea."

When the game ended, and the pizza was mostly gone, Billy and Jacob left, saying their goodbyes.

Sam stood at the door, giving me a tender smile. "Charlie kind of kicked me out for tonight huh." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me one more time.

I leaned up, kissing him with everything I had, wanting so badly that he could stay.

He responded with just as much passion, lifting me off the road as his hands slid down to my thighs, lifting me with ease.

I gasped in surprise, laughing breathlessly. "Hey," I muttered, resting my forehead on his.

"Yes beautiful?"

My cheeks warmed up at his words, I hide my facs in his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you..."

Gently letting me back down to my feet he sighed. "Well... I did promise I would stay with you tonight, didn't I?"

My heart fluttered at the thought.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Just head on up to bed, I'll be up in a minute," he promised stroking my face.

For a second I got lost in his eyes as I gazed up at him.

What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing guy in my life? I was truly the luckiest person in the world.

"Ok, see you soon." I said softly, and pecked him on the lips one more time before quickly going back into the house.

I found Charlie was in the kitchen, putting the leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Hey dad, I'm going to head to bed," I said throwing in a fake yawn that I'm sure he didn't believe.

"Alright Bells, good night," He said nicely.

Luckily he didn't seem to notice my nervousness.

I got myself up to my room as quickly as I could, to almost let out gasp to see Sam sitting at the edge of my bed, shirtless.

I blushed looking at him. "Welcome back,"

He chuckled. "Thank you."

"Can you just give me one minute," I said biting my lip.

"Of course,"

With that I quickly went into my closet, shutting the door, to quickly put my pajamas on, and kick off my old clothes.

When I returned to him he smiled, taking note of my pajamas, before opening his arms to me.

I instantly went to him, and with a gentle yet swift movement had laid us down, draping the covers over us.

I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. His arms stayed around me, bringing warmth to me.

Closely my eyes I shivered at the feeling of his lips planting kisses down my neck.

I loved every minute of this... Just being with Sam... It was like being in heaven, I never wanted this to go away.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in his arms. I had never been this comfortable in my life.

The next morning, I woke up to Sam's gorgeous eyes on my, and the softness of his finger tips brushing against my skin.

"Good morning," He said quietly, touching my cheek.

I stretched, before turning more towards him. "Good morning to you." For a minute knots tied up in my stomach. "Charlie?"

"Left about an hour ago,"

I nodded in relief, smiling. "So what's the plans for today?"

"School," He wrinkled his nose. "And then, I'll be unveiling the last two secrets... And you can decide if you can accept all of this."

"I'm sure I will, but can you give me a hint on what they are?"

"They both deal with me... Being a wolf," He admitted sheepishly. "One deals with our true purpose... And the other deals with just another feature that wolves have that isn't normal... It's called imprinting."

Curiosity burned at me hotter than ever. I couldn't wait to get the explanation for this.

Please review. Gimmie 10. And I'll give you an update ASAP. If reviews come quick I'll get you another update TODAY.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I was eager to get school over with, I wanted to finally be with Sam officially, I wanted to call him my boyfriend. But of course this caused today to drag on.

Sitting in class, I smiled as Alida took a seat beside me, a slightly glum look on her face.

"Hey Alida, something wrong?" I asked with a frown.

She sighed. "Remember that guy we saw at the mall a while back?"

My eyes widened a bit, a shiver rolling down my spine with discomfort. "Yeah, the super creepy guy, that was staring at you."

A slight smile came to her face. "I ran into him again..."

"Really, what happened?"

"Well, I was in Port Angles, returning the dress I got for the dance, but before I could even make it to the store, a man jumped out and tried mugging me." She spoke quietly. "That guy came, and saved me, he attacked the mugger... In a way that almost seemed inhuman..."

"You got mugged," I muttered in surprise. "And that guy saved you, I guess he isn't that bad... Did he give you his name?"

Alida nodded. "Edward Cullen," At his name, she smiled warmly. "After he saved me, he took me out to eat, we just sat and talked forever."

My jaw dropped when I heard the familiar name. Sam had mentioned the last name Cullen. He had said this was the group of vampires they made the treaty with.

But was this the same people.

"Oh really... Did him seem different..?" I bit my lip trying to sound nonchalant.

She shrugged. "Yes, very pale... His eyes were a strange color, and his hands... So cold."

I frowned. "Cold,"

She nodded, her face turning pink. "It's complicated... All of this... But it turns out... I'm going to ask him to the dance... I'm sure Jacob will understand.

"I don't know Alida, are you sure you don't get weird vibes from him?"

"Not at all, in fact being near him... It's refreshing." She admitted.

I sighed, slowly shaking my head.

"I mean... If it makes you happy... Just be very careful."

"I will, no worries Bella, he is the nicest man you would ever meet,"

I found this very hard to believe, and as soon as I was alone with Sam I would make sure to run this by him.

Changing the topic seemed to be for the best, so I brought up what Charlie had told me, about Jacob.

This didn't seem to surprise Alida one bit that Jacob had planned on using her.

But at least I had let her know, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?

From that point on the next few classes were to my delight lightening fast.

When I finally reunited with Sam, I couldn't help but embrace him, not for a moment thinking about anyone else that was possibly watching.

Sam chuckled, seeming slightly surprised as he wrapped his strong arms around me. "I'm guessing I was missed?"

"A lot," I admitted with a sigh, my face going red as I peaked back to see Alida grinning at us.

"You guys are the cutest couple," She gushed, following behind us as we walked into the lunchroom.

As soon as I stepped into the room I felt an icy stare directed to me, and watched as Leah passed us, a young man following closely behind her, with an arm around her shoulder.

"Well someone sure moves fast," Alida commented shaking her head.

I glanced up at Sam to see him roll his eyes.

"Well, good for her, Dante had always been keen for her," Sam smiled slightly, holding me close to him. "Now you can't feel guilty about this Bella, Leah has someone now?"

Although that was true, I knew this was an act of desperation... I guaranteed that she was pulling exactly what Jacob had pulled earlier... She was trying to cause jealousy.

I was pleased to see it wasn't working.

"Who is he?" I wondered as we took our seats at our lunch table.

"Dante Beck, is related to Jared in some way, I think second cousins, he lives right next door to Emily."

Alida nodded for a moment, peaking over towards Leah and Dante.

They sat pointedly away from our table, Leah kept her back turned to us, and finally when I saw Jacob, Quil, and Embry join her my jaw dropped.

When did this happen?

"What the heck?" I muttered, glancing around the table as at the others. "Since when are they friends?"

Paul snorted. "Since Dante is close friends with Quil, he sticks over there." He grumbled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Leah just follows him around,"

Abby spoke up, wrinkling her nose. "I heard he drove all the way from reservation on maku island, just to be with Leah."

Jared pecked her cheek, nodding with a somber look. "Relative or not, that kid isn't my biggest fan,"

Glancing over towards Leah's table, I noticed Emily walking over, and taking a seat in front of Dante. As their eyes met, I saw them both freeze, before quickly looking away from each other.

Sam had noticed this, shaking his head slightly, before turning to Jared and Paul; who also seemed to notice it.

"I guess it seems she can't catch a break." Jared muttered.

Now what was that suppose to mean?

I turned to Sam curiously, my heart fluttering when he lightly kissed my lips. "I'll tell you very soon."

I nodded, getting a bit dizzy as I gazed into his dark eyes.

It wasn't fair what this man did to me.

For the rest of lunch, I focused on chit chat between Alida, Jenna, and Abby. The three of us decided that we would meet up to hang out some time without the guys, just to get to know each other a bit better.

It killed me that I had to be away from Sam for an afternoon, but at the same time I truly didn't mind a girls day. Nothing was set up yet, but we left with good intentions to meet up a few days after the Valentine's Day dance.

The rest of the day went by quickly enough, and I found myself tangled up with Sam.

He had decided to take me down to the First beach. He laid out a towel for us, and as we relaxed, I turned to him expectantly.

"Alright, this is day three, let's hear the last of those secrets." I grinned.

He paused, taking a big breath.

"Alright, here it goes." He started, gently taking just my hand. "As a wolf, there is one and only one reason we phase, and that is to protect not just the people of La Push, but everywhere from vampires."

I nodded, "Ok, I understand,"

"To do that, we kill them Bella, we attack in a group, and take them down, this is the only way to protect the good."

I blinked, feeling slight discomfort. "All vampires are bad?"

Sam sighed. "The only decent vampires that I have met where the Cullen's, but they still aren't to be trusted, it doesn't change the fact that they are dangerous, and unpredictable."

I nodded slowly. "Alida mentioned spending time with Edward Cullen, they went on a date..."

Sam's expression went hard. "That's not good, he could kill her,"

"I tried to reason with her, but she really seems to like him."

"Maybe I'll have a word with her about this."

I hoped that he would, I didn't want to lose my best friend.

"Ok good," I nodded, before biting my lip. "What is the last secret."

Sam gave me a soft smile. "This secret was the one I was dreading the most out of all of them." He admitted.

Eagerness bubbled inside of me. "Tell me." I had been waiting for this since day one.

"Wolves, have this ability called imprinting, this allows a wolf to find his most ideal mate." He spoke carefully. "For some, it's a love at first sight thing, for others it just shows us how wrong were where when we thought we knew what we wanted."

I frowned slightly. "I don't know if I understand, does this ability just make you fall in love with who ever is the best fit?"

"Well, there is no for sure explanation why it happens, but basically our bodies will us to find out true love, it takes many years before this takes place... Some go forever without finding their other half."

Now I understood completely.

Horror-struck me as I starred into his eyes.

What if he had imprinted on someone else?

"Bella, you are my imprint." Sam reassured, pulling me close to him. "The very first day I met you, i imprinted instantly."

My heart filled with emotion as I watched him, breathing out a sigh in relief.

I smiled in response. "Thank goodness..." Another thought came to me. "And earlier at lunch... With Dante and Emily..."

Sam nodded slowly. "Dante had imprinted on Emily."

Please review and tell me your thoughts? 10 reviews gets you an update.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

For the next following weeks it was purely heaven on Earth, every morning I woke up, Sam was there, watching over me, he took me to school; we spent all hours of the day right beside each other. We had grown so close, it was incredible how I felt when I was around him… it was like… floating. There was never a moment that I didn't feel safe, or felt uncomfortable. There was no longer any regrets I had to moving down here with Charlie, I had found everything that I didn't know I wanted.

Charlie was doing much better with the thoughts of Sam and I being a couple, he often spent time watching baseball with him; which is what they seemed to use as a connection since it was the only real thing that they had in common.

Sam's pack also had gone through quite a few changes. Since the whole imprint between Dante and Emily, Dante wanted to stay here in La Push to be with Emily, so he had joined the pack; much to Jared's distaste. But to my complete surprise I got along well with him, he was a very nice guy, a little overly confident in himself, but otherwise a good person.

Jared, he imprinted on Quil's girlfriend Kim; which threw everyone for a loop, and this really seemed to push Jacob's group and Sam's even farther away from each other. It had been a hard scene to watch, the look on Abby's face, so hurt… it was overwhelming how badly I had felt for her… that was the last day I had seen her, and there was times that she would pop up in my head, I just hoped that where ever she was that she was ok.

Leah hasn't yet left Jacob's table at lunch, although she doesn't talk to any of them, she seems to be having the worst luck at the moment… And I wished more than anything that I could help her… even with her losing Dante, she didn't seem take any anger out on Emily, her anger just seemed to be doubled more towards me, and Sam.

With all of this drama between us, the thing that was worse then all the petty problems was the situation with Alida, and Edward Cullen. She was set in her ways, she didn't want anyone else's opinion on her choice to take Edward to the dance. Sam didn't at all like this, he didn't like the thought of a Cullen being there at the dance, I had asked him if he wanted to just not go to the dance, but he wasn't having that either.

I was worried about Alida, the way that Sam described vampires to me, was they were unpredictable, they were always bloodthirsty, and basically they where monsters.

There was a part of me that badly wanted to tell Alida the truth… maybe not about the wolf pack, but at least warn her in some way that the Cullens weren't normal, and she has to stay away from them.

But, tonight was the night, of the Valentines Day dance. I was actually more nervous than I was willing to admit. There was a lot that I just wasn't comfortable with, the perfume, the hair, the dress; the ridiculously high heels Alida had talked me into.

"Bella, you look great," Alida smiled, slowly coming into my room, already in her dress. "Sam won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

I blushed, giving her a nudge. "Well look at you," I smiled.

She shrugged lightly laughing. "I'm just kinda nervous, Edward has that effect I guess." She now turned, sliding into her heels.

I bit my lip, really wanting to saw something, but at the same time I didn't want to ruin this night for her…

"Hey girls, Sam is here." Charlie called from down stairs.

Excitement fluttered inside my chest, and quickly Alida and I made our way out of the room. I was relieved that it was slightly easier to walk in these heels, since Alida had taken a few days to help teach me how to walk in them.

I only managed to trip once on the way down the stairs, regardless Sam wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting my weight for a moment, watching me with dark eyes.

"You look beautiful." He spoke quietly, seeming to be in a trace as he gazed at me.

I blushed, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, you look handsome."

Slowly I peaked at him, taking in the sleekness of his black suit, he wore a tie that matched the color of my dress perfectly, and to my surprise he offered me a bouquet of white roses.

I smiled widely, taking them in my hands, smelling them with a sigh. They had the sweetest smell. I didn't know how he could possibly know that these were one of my favorite flowers.

Alida giggled, and held up her camera, snapping a few pictures of us, standing right next to Charlie. "You guys look great,"

Charlie nodded in agreement, and sighed. "You two have fun, keep out of trouble, try getting home at a decent time,"

"Of course Charlie," Sam smiled. "She will be home safely," He promised.

Charlie seemed to genuinely take comfort in his words, and even smiled as he gave his final goodbyes.

With that the three of us walked out of the house, and piled into Sam's truck.

As we flew down the road, I peaked over at Alida. "So, where are you meeting Edward?"

Sam glanced towards Alida with a slight frown, but didn't comment.

"In the parking lot," She smiled, not noticing either of our expressions.

Sam now spoke up. "You know, there is a few good reason the Cullens aren't allowed on the reservation."

Alida shrugged. "I understand that these are the legends of the locals, but I'm not from here, when I see Edward, I see nothing but a normal man, who is kind, and gentle, and sweet." She looked towards the both of us. "You where raised to believe the Cullen's are all horrible people, but they just aren't… they are different… but nothing that you should worry about."

Sam didn't seem to like this comment, and turned his attention back towards the road, letting out a sigh. I noticed his arms start to tremble just slightly. I knew what this meant; it took a lot of get a reaction from Sam like this, it was hard to get him mad.

I leaned into his side, resting my head gently on his shoulder.

He looked down at me, his eyes warming; the trebling in his arms gone and lightly he kissed the top of my head. "Thank you," He whispered tenderly in my ear.

I nodded, smiling up at him.

Luckily Alida hadn't noticed any of this take place as she watched out the window. It was silent between the three of us for a while, but quietly Alida turned to us, a frown on her face.

"Do you think Jacob managed finding a new date?"

"Well, he didn't mention anything to me about it." I commented.

She grumbled something to herself, shaking her head, before turning her attention back out the window.

I knew she felt a bit bad for ditching Jacob, and going with Edward, but at the same time she was a bit annoyed that Jacob had planned using her to get to me. She still had some conflicted emotions towards this all; which has caused her to steer clear from Jacob completely.

To my surprise this seemed to bother Jacob more than he was letting on, he had even brought this up to me in a few occasions.

Nothing more was said, but as we pulled into the parking lot of Marimont country club. I was surprised at how big and pristine everything looked here; it has been a long time since I've ever seen anything but rural towns.

The country club stood, strikingly beautiful, made completely of pearl white stone. Red ground lights sat on both sides of the entrance, causing red streaks of light to fly up towards the sky, brightening the building. A banner hung above the doors, saying "Welcome La Push Students"

My heart was pounding in my chest as I took in the millions of cars, it was a challenge to find a space to park; surely this wasn't' all the students, I didn't think we had that many to begin with.

Finally Sam parked; sadly it was a space that was very far from the door.

Alida was the first one to get out; an eager look was on her face. "Come on guys, this is going to be really fun."

I took in a big breath, and crawled out as well, keeping close to Sam.

He wrapped his arms around me, a tense look on his face, his eyes were pointed directly towards a silver Volvo parked not to far away.

Alida also seemed to be heading in this direction, in front of us.

When the guy, got out of the Volvo, I almost gasped. Just like the first time I met him, my whole body seemed to lock up, warning bells were ringing in my ears. The man just had this vibe about him that screamed stay away from me… I am dangerous.

Alida smiled as she went to him, and I watched as he responded with a crooked smile; this smile to me was strange… it brought a feeling of discomfort.

Sam sensed my discomfort, and with a soothing touch, he rubbed circles on my lower back. The feeling calmed me down almost instantly, and I was able to make it the rest of the way over to them.

Edward's eyes now moved to mine, a startling topaz color that I wasn't ready to see, but he quickly looked now to Sam.

"Sam, nice to see you." He nodded with a polite tone that I wasn't expecting from him.

"Edward," He said tensely, but nodded as well.

Alida glanced between them. "I didn't know that you guys had met?" Raising a brow, not looking at me curiously.

I shrugged, looking at her.

I hadn't known either; that Sam had ever talked with the Cullens… the only thing that I had truly known was Sam, and his pack didn't like the Cullens, and they claimed that they never would… but maybe there was more to this story that I didn't know yet.

Edward turned his attention towards Alida. "For quite some time now,"

Alida grinned, now turning to me. "This is Bella, she's Sam's girlfriend."

Edward's eyes went back to mine, a strange look on his face, nodding politely to me. "Nice to meet you."

I wasn't sure if I could move my mouth enough to speak, but someone I managed to. "Likewise, I've heard a lot about you." I tried to offer him a smile, but I couldn't get it to stay on my face as my mind went back to the thought of how easily this guy could kill me, and this whole crowd of people.

With this all aside, we all went into the dance together, but Sam and I was sure to split up, finding Jared and Paul right in the middle of the dance floor.

I'm not sure where Alida, and Edward had gone, but for once I was alright with Alida not being here… just because of how it felt being around

Edward… it was just a little to much for me.

Jared grinned as he saw us, giving me a huge big brother hug. "You guys made it." He cheered, letting me down.

I laughed breathless, smiling up at Sam as he gave Jared a look, before capturing me in his arms.

Paul snickered, rolling his eyes before nodding over to where Jenna sat alone at a table, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm a single man again guys."

At these words he danced a little harder.

I felt bad about this, biting my lip. I had really started becoming good friends with both Abby and Jenna… but now… well neither of them were here anymore… and Alida was flirting with the enemy… all of this was just really hard.

"Hey Bella." Kim greeted my walking over to us handing a drink to Jared, and sipping out the one she had gotten for herself. "Good to see you again."

I smiled. "Hey, haven't really talked to you since…. I was sitting with Jacob."

She chuckled, "Yeah, after you left he really became a whiner," She shook her head in amusement. "Honestly I think he is still sour over you dating Sam."

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders lightly. "He is going to have to get over it."

At this the others laughed, Paul giving me a high-five. "That's the spirit, see I told you she would start getting tougher hanging out with us."

Sam smiled down at me, pulling me close to him. "I would say you've earned a place in the pack already sweetheart."

My heart fluttered at his words.

"Yeah, we have our first pack sisters right here." He smiled nodding to Kim and I.

Sudden, I jumped as Dante jumped into the middle of us, holding hands with Emily.

"Hey guys," His accent was thickly coated in Italian; there was just a smoothness in his voice that I believed could soothe the wildest beast.

"Well now that you are all here, keep on alert, there is a Cullen here, don't provoke him, just keep your distance, and don't cause any trouble here, this isn't the time or the place." Sam said with a serious tone, that each of the guys instantly nodded to without hesitation.

Paul glared, looking around the room. "Just great, they have to come ruin our dance, don't they, that's what we get for straying from tradition."

"Paul, relax, we don't bother him, he won't bother us, we get this dance over with, and that is that." Sam said spoke firmly.

So, it was clear that they all treated the Cullens as a very possible threat; however, this shows that they can at least stay peaceful with them, as long as they show the same restraint.

The dance wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be, the music wasn't to loud, there was decent food, not to mention the decorations was gorgeous. It stayed true to the Valentines Day theme, everything was either red or pink, it was a bit girlie, but at the moment, the only thing that I could focus was Sam as he spun me around the floor.

I wasn't so sure about dancing at first, I truly had thought I would never get the hang of it, and I would end of falling, or stepping on his seat, but he slowly took his time, and taught me as it went.

It was fun, and by the end of the first slow dance I almost had the hang of it.

It seemed like he was having just as much fun as I was, and even with the hundreds of students packed around us, it felt like it was only Sam and I here… it was like I couldn't look past him, he was the only person I could see.

As the night unfolded, I was surprised to see Jacob, and Jenna sitting at a table, seeming to have their heads close together, having a quiet conversation.

At least they weren't alone for tonight, and that made me feel better.

But now my mind was wondering back to Alida, and Edward. I hadn't seen them since we came in, and for a moment I was scared that possibly

Edward had her, and was hurting her… or worse.

I paused in the middle of the dance, looking up at Sam.

He glanced down at me, curiousness in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just, I haven't seen Alida or Edward around at all… and I'm kinda worried… that something happened." I muttered lowly.

Sam seemed to understand, nodding seriously. "I understand, if you want we could try to find them."

I nodded in relief, scanning the room.

For some reason I just had a feeling that they weren't in here… Sam and I had done several laps around this entire dance floor, and I hadn't seen them at all.

"Can we start outside?" I asked hopefully.

Sam nodded, and gently led us out from the dance floor, and to the exit. As soon as I got outside I shivered at the bitter cold wind nipping at my face.

It was only a few seconds when I heard a scream coming from the woods.

Without thinking I kicked my heels off, and starting running in the direction of the scream, knowing that it was Alida. Fear bubbled inside me, my heart was thudding so hard in my chest that it almost made it hard to breath.

"Bella wait." Sam said quickly running catching up to me, and picking me up. "This is dangerous, you need to stay here,"

I shook my head. "No way, that's Alida, I need to help her." Tears came to my eyes as I looked up at him. "She's my best friend Sam."

He sighed roughly. "Just, please, go and get Jared, Paul, and Dante, and please stay here, if anything happens to you… I can't let that happen… you need to stay where it's safe."

With that he went running in the direction of the scream.

Quickly I went dashing in the dance, pushing my way through the massive amounts of people, luckily I was able to find them.

"Sam needs you guys, there is a situation, he went running into the woods," I said breathlessly, my voice breaking a few times as I tried to calm myself down. But I couldn't and I knew that.

Paul snapped, glaring towards the door, and he was the first one running out, not bothering to be polite about it, he just pushed his way through.

Jared sat Kim down at the table that Jacob, and Abby sat it, telling her to stay. She nodded easily, but kept a worried look on him. Jared went dashing out, following after Paul.

Dante took Emily over to the same time, but I went to him, a pleading look on my face.

"Please take me with you, Alida is my friend, and I think she is in real danger."

Dante paused, biting his lip. "Bella, this is very dangerous for just a human to be in." He said quietly, running a hand threw his hair. "Sam would kill me."

"Please," I pleaded again, feeling my tears start rolling down my cheeks.

He sighed heavily and nodded, surprising me as he picked me up in his arms, and began to rush us through the crowd.

"Alright, but if Sam gets on my case, promise that you will vouch for me."

"Deal," I said easily.

The speed he ran was exhilarating, but also almost equally as terrifying. It wasn't long before we had caught up with the others. We had made it to a huge open field, where everyone seemed to be standing.

Sam flew over to his, a growl falling from his mouth, eyeing the both of us. "Dante, why in the hell, did you bring Bella here." He growled, his whole body trembling in a way that I had never seen.

I quickly jumped in. "It's not his fault, I made him."

He paused, looking at me with a hard expression. "I will be talking with you about this later, but just please, stay behind me at all times."

I sighed in relief and nodded, getting out of Dante's arms, moving behind Sam.

But slowly I peaked from behind him, taking in the horrific scene before my eyes.

Edward was standing pointedly in front of Alida, blood trickling down her arm, but it seemed that Edward didn't notice the blood at all; his attention was directed to three people that stood in front of him.

These three strangers all stood with crimson red eyes, and harsh beauty that was tainted with evil smiles.

"Just give us the girl, and we will be on our way." The first one spoke, his hair was pulled behind his shoulders, a strange honey blonde color, it seemed to be dirty or dusty.

"You won't hurt her," Edward's growl terrified me; flinched from behind Sam.

This surprised me, my thoughts towards the Cullen's now changed completely as I saw how Edward looked like in any minute he would jump in front of a bullet to protect Alida.

"You need to leave, now," Sam announced, getting the three strangers attention now.

Paul growled, his body shaking aggressively. "Or we are going to kill you."

The one vampire seemed to pause, his expression getting serious, turning back towards the other two vampires. "I think we should listen, and leave peacefully."

The other two didn't ever seem to hear him; they kept their strange smiles on their faces, as the now turned their sights on me as well.

"Looks like we have dessert as well." The one woman spoke up, her hair was like a wild fire of red.

At this, all the wolves erupted in furious snarls.

Suddenly Sam was further away from me, phasing a few feet in front of me, the others followed, and thunderous growls exploded from them.

The three vampire's seemed to freeze, the one that had suggested to leave peacefully, held his hands up in defeat.

"Please, I want no part of this fight, I wish to leave peacefully."

Edward turned towards Sam, and for a moment, they seemed to have a silent conversation before Edward turned back towards the vampire.

"If you don't want to fight, you may leave, but if we ever see you back here, we will kill you, without hesitation."

At these words the vampire disappeared from sight, if I hadn't noticed the sound of the rustling leaves, I wouldn't have known that he had run in that direction.

The woman turned towards the last man, an anxious look on her face. "We should flee, this isn't a fight we can win."

The man glared at this, and shook his head, turning his attention back to Alida.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a taste," He moved flawless forward, his eyes full of bloodlust.

Everyone seemed to act now, jumping towards him.

Edward pushed Alida back towards me, diving deeply into the fight.

Alida ran to me, tears running down her face, hugging me close, her blood spilling over my dress, and down her arm.

Quickly I ripped a part of my dress off, wrapping it around her wound.

"Are you okay?" I asked franticly, hugging her.

She sniffed, nodding her head, now glancing towards the fight fear on her face as her eyes followed Edward. "I'm fine… more worried about him."

I wince, watching as well, hoping that it would be over soon.

The fight seemed brutal, but when they were able to pin-down the man, I watched in horror as his body was ripping to shreds.

The woman had managed to get away from them, seeming pained by the sight of that man getting killed.

Paul, Jared, and Dante all ran after her, heading into the woods where she had ran into. Edward stayed behind, lighting a small fire, burning the pieces of the deceased vampire.

Sam paused, watching him, making sure that everything was taken care of, before he turned towards me.

He quickly ran into the direction the others had left, but in a few minutes he returned to me with just a pair of pants on. He came to my side, taking my face in his hands.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked seriously.

I blinked my tears away, nodding, before wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

He sighed, pulling me close to his chest, leaning down and kissing the top of my head. "Bella you could have gotten hurt, I told you to stay at the dance."

"But I didn't' get hurt," I spoke with a small frown. "I'm not going to stay behind while you are out here risking your life."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could use my alpha command on you." He teased lightly kissing the top of my head. "You would be a lot safer if I could."

I have him a nudge. "You mean I would be kept out of the loop completely,"

"Regardless, you could enjoy yourself much more if you weren't constantly worry about him." He sighed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There is nothing you could possibly do to change that," I said softly, and held him closer.

"I'm beginning to realize that." He muttered shaking his head.

I ignored that comment, turning just in time to see Alida share a sweet kiss with Edward. For once, I felt no discomfort seeing Edward this close to my friend. Now I knew the truth. Vampire or not, Edward was a good man to Alida, there is both good and bad vampires… and Edward Cullen was the proof of this.

I was happy for Alida, she truly had met a good man.

Slowly she looked over to Sam and I, her face looking red. "Would it be ok, if you guys give me a ride home?"

Sam nodded, exchanging a look with Edward. "Of course, thank you, for your help Edward." He spoke, and like me, it seemed that Sam's view of

Edward seemed to change as well… not as much as mine, but it was a step in the right direction.

Edward nodded, with a slight smile.

But before any more could be said, Jared, Paul, and Dante returned in their human form. They all seemed to be arguing.

"Was she taking care of?" Sam asked watching them pointedly.

Paul and Dante looked to Jared expectantly.

Jared threw them glares, before turning to Sam, a nervous look on his face. "Um… no… we lost her… she was to fast."

Sam sighed, frowning now. "That's not good." He muttered.

"Yeah, we almost had her." Paul growled, looking extremely mad, his eyes going to Edward, with disgust, and fury. "You, you brought them here!"

Edward stayed calm, "I have never met them in my life, if you hadn't noticed, I was threatening to kill them as well." His voice stayed polite, but I noticed that he seemed to struggle to keep up that tone.

"Leave him alone Paul," Sam commanded with a look towards him.

Paul fumed, turning his back on us, throwing an frustrated fist towards the nearest tree, sending it to the ground.

A thought now came to me. Now, I had seen both vampires lose control, and wolves, they seemed more alike then they realized. But seemed to be unpredictable… I hadn't been completely fair, and I knew that now… I would support Alida's choices from now on.

Sam lightly let go of me. "Go on back to the dance, I'll need to calm him down before he hurts himself." He sighed nodded towards Paul.

I nodded to him, understanding completely, I leaned up on my tip-toes leaving him a peck on the lips. "Alright, please hurry." I said lightly, and smiled as I walked back with the rest of them.

Jared, and Dante seemed to now be talking with each other a bit nicer, and even getting along. It was amazing how much things change throughout this pack.

Alida, and Edward walked with me, hand in hand, talking quietly between each other, and I didn't want to interrupt them, but there was something that I wanted to say.

"Hey, I just wanted to say something." I said watching the two of them as they turned to look at me.

"What is it Bella?" Alida said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, for judging, before I knew the whole story, Sam explained to me very little about… vampires, and everything he said wasn't very positive… so it didn't leave much room for me to see you in any other way."

Edward smiled slightly. "I don't blame you, I can't imagine anyone taking something like vampires easily; most wouldn't think there was good and bad."

I nodded, smiling in response.

Alida chuckled giving me a light elbow. "I told you, he is wonderful." She said quietly, nicely leaning more into him.

Edward's eyes seemed to dance with happiness as he watched her. The look was undeniably love, I couldn't even put to words how strong this feeling was coming from him. It was almost unnaturally deep, and pure, I guess I could only describe it as being the same as Sam and I.

The only thing that I knew was the love that I shared with Sam, was more than just our feelings, it went soul deep, and I could see this in Edward and Alida.

I was so happy in this moment; I didn't think I would ever experience a better day. I had Sam, Alida had Edward, and everything was right with the world.

But I knew at the back of my mind there was still a very real threat opposing us.

That vampire had a look in her eyes, of pure agony. She would be back. I knew that for sure.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review? What do you all think of Alida/Edward? Are you guys alright with this? Gimmie your thoughts. What about Victoria? What kind of drama is she going to add into this story?**

* * *

AZ


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

It was hard to get back into the dancing mood when we turned to the dance, so really Alida and I just sat at the tables, picking at the available food, and chit chating about every little thing we could think of. This I had enjoyed a lot, for the past few weeks, Alida honestly hasn't been around too much, and now I think I know the reason why.

Edward sat next to Alida, keeping a look of interest on his face as he watched her, but he stayed quiet, just listening to everything that she said, it was like he held onto her every word.

I thought this was the perfect time to get some questions answered that I had wondered about.

"So, those vampires, their eyes were red," I said quietly, now looking at Edward. "But yours are gold,"

"And you wonder why?" Edward chuckled, absentmindedly playing with a strand of Alida's hair. "Well, that deals with our diet, vampires who consume the blood humans, their eyes are red, but for me, and my family, we drink only animal blood."

My eyes widened. "You don't hurt people."

He shook his head. "No, we do our best, to stay away from our natural urges as much as possible."

"But the urge is there, to kill,"

He sighed, meeting my gaze. "Yes it is, for some more than others, no matter what, we are still a very real threat, the possibility for a slip up is there at all times, that is why we are not permitted on the Reservation."

I nodded in understand, chewing my lip as I thought about this more.

Alida jumped into the conversation. "But I know you wouldn't hurt anyone," She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I was bleeding, and you didn't even seem to mind it."

Edward gave her a look. "For some reason, I can just barely detect the smell of your blood, the day I had first met you I had been so unsettled by this," He paused before speaking. "For you, I am very confident I can control myself around you at any time, but anyone else, there is no saying what my control would be."

Well that was a relief, I wouldn't have to worry about Alida anymore, and at the same time I was really beginning to wonder if the Cullen's were a threat or not, Edward seemed genuinely nice, and controlled. But Sam's words rattled in my head.

Monsters. If they were, they were very good at acting human.

"So, with this other vampire still on the loose, what do you think it going to happen?"

Edward paused, a thoughtful look coming to his face. "I got a good look inside her mind, she is scared now, she won't try something too soon, but she is plotting against us, she wants the both of you. But not you're your blood… for revenge." His tone turned dark, a glare coming to his face.

Alida sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "We are going to have to get her… before she gets us."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's what I planned to speak with Sam about."

This might be interesting.

Almost on cue, Sam entered, with Paul.

Paul had a smile on his face as he ran back to the dance floor, throwing in some crazy moves; that brought a few laughs from the crowd.

Sam walked over to us, taking a seat next to me, wrapping an arm around me.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked his eyes on me.

I nodded. "Yeah of course," I grinned, and then nodded towards Paul. "How is he?"

"Much better now," Sam chuckled rolling his eyes, before turning to Edward. "I do appreciate the help, but we can handle this last one ourselves."

Edward shook his head slowly. "In an ordinary case I would agree with you, but this is different Sam, this vampire is strong, she has the ability to evade her pursuers, and unlike others she has a plan, for revenge."

Sam paused, seeming to take time to think about this before responding. "What are you suggesting?" He said after what felt like a long time.

"A cease fire," Edward spoke seriously. "If we want to take down this threat, we need to walk together on this one… it's the best chance to keep these two safe." Edward said nodding between the two of us.

Sam didn't appear to like this idea at all. "I will have a meeting on this, with the others, to determine our next course of action, I'll get in contact with Carlisle when we have reached an agreement."

Edward nodded, pulling Alida close. "I do have one favor to ask you." He said quietly.

Sam paused, glancing between Alida and Edward, reluctance on his face.

"I'm guessing you wanted to drive her home?"

Alida's eyes widened, excitement dancing in her eyes as she now looked at Sam. "Please Sam, that would mean so much."

He sighed, glancing at me for a moment.

I nudged him, nodding with a smile. "Just in and out, it wouldn't hurt anything." I said softly.

"Fine, in and out…" Sam said frowning towards Edward. "But if anyone gets hurt while you are there… I will kill you, with no mercy."

Edward nodded with a serious look. "Thank you Sam."

In this moment I was very proud of Sam for letting Edward do this, I knew that this was hard for him.

It wasn't much later that we all decided that it was time to leave, and get heading back home. I planned on taking full advantage of the fact that Alida wouldn't be riding back home with Sam and I.

Nicely I wrapped myself up against him, sitting his lap comfortably as he drove. His lips were on mine most of the way home, the passion building between us was overwhelming, it was hard to catch my breath, I wanted this so badly, I didn't want to leave him for one second.

But when he parked in the driveway, I sighed, lightly sliding off of him, and back into my seat. He got out of the truck with me, walking me to the door.

Before we could make it to the door, Charlie rushed out, dressed in his police gear, a look of panic on his face, but as he saw us he let out a breath.

"Thank god you guys are back, I just got a call from Marimont, just a few miles from the country club a young girl was found dead." Charlie stated, the color gone from his face. "I thought it was you Bells,"

He took his time to hug me, taking me by surprise, but I hugged him back, hoping this would calm him down; panic hit me hard in the gut. Instantly my mind went right back to Alida.

"I have to you, Sam, please stay here with Bella, I don't want her here alone," Charlie spoke looking now at Sam.

Sam nodded with a serious look. "Of course Charlie, don't worry about anything here," He reassured him.

With that I watched as Charlie went quickly to his car, flicking his lights on and disappeared down the road.

Quickly I rang inside, throwing my heels down on the floor, charging for the nearest phone, and quickly I dialed Alida's phone, waiting anxiously for her voice.

"Hello," She replied sounding just as breathless as I was.

"Alida, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why I just got home?"

"There was a call out from Marimont, someone was found dead a few miles from the country club."

The other end was quiet for a moment, before she responded. "Oh my gosh, that's horrible," Her voice was sad, and I thought I heard a hint of fear. "Do you think it's that vampire?"

"I don't know, but please keep Edward with you, it's not safe right now, I have to go." I said quickly, and hung up the phone, turning to go back to Sam.

He held me close. "It's going to be alright."

The thoughts that swept through my head in this moment now was the very real possibility of who ever this woman was found dead… was someone I knew… a friend.

Sam and I took a seat on the couch, and flipped the TV on, just to have a little background noise. Sam nicely wrapped us up in a big blanket, pulling me close to him. I could feel his warm breath on me, and I couldn't help but close my eyes, leaning my head on his chest.

"Bella, there is no need to be afraid, I will protect you with my life."

I did manage to take some comfort from his words, but after the events of today, it was hard to get those evil red eyes from my mind. Regardless, I nodded, willing myself to calm down as much as I could, but I knew this wasn't going to stop… these monsters, would continue… I truly believed that Edward was right when he said that woman, wanted revenge.

After a short silence between us I jumped in surprise when the phone rung. I shook my head, feeling my heart race. Quickly I got up, moving over to answer the phone, surprised to hear Jacob's voice on the other end of it.

Sam glanced over at me, watching with a slight frown, but staying quiet.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jacob said, his voice sounding strained.

"Yeah Jake I'm fine, I made it home."

"Do you need me to come over?" His tone was slowly turning hopeful. "I can be over in like ten minutes if you want."

Sam made an annoyed sigh at that, shaking his head. "Persistent." I heard him mutter.

"No, that's ok, Sam is here with me," I said lightly, hoping that I didn't hurt his feelings too much by saying this, but at the same time I really hope that he would take the hint and just not come over.

There wasn't any sound from the other end for a little bit, but when Jacob replied, disappointment was clear in his voice. "Alright, but if you need me, you got my number."

"Alright thanks Jake,"

With that we hung up, and I turned back to Sam, shrugging my shoulders at his annoyed look. "I wouldn't have ever thought he was a threat, but Jacob Black is annoyingly persistent,"

I went back to him, curling myself back into his side, and relaxing. "He isn't a threat," I nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "And well yeah, it's really frustrating that he has a hard time just letting us be,"

Sam smiled warmly, pulling me more to his chest, his hands running smoothly down my body, and around to my back; where they stayed. Warmth flooded through me at the contact, no doubt the effects of our imprint causing this sensation.

"It doesn't matter to me, if there are a million more Jacobs coming around to steal you away," He spoke quietly, his lips traveling kisses down his neck. "I'd fight to the death for your heart."

His words hit me right in the heart, the urges to get closer to him flustered me, the only response that I could manage was to pull him to me closer, shivering at how his body felt against mine.

The moment was so passionate, but it ended so soon, as Sam pulled away from me, and sat us up in a quick motion that felt my head fuzzy.

I was about to question why, but in the next second the door came out, and Charlie walked in, a glum look on his face as he began to take off his uniform. "Hey kids," He sighed.

Quickly I turned to face him, trying to catch my breath. "Hey dad, who was it… the girl that was killed." I said anxiously, watching his expression as he avoided eye contact with us.

"Well, the scene was… disturbing, the body seemed to have been completely drained of blood, it was considered an animal attack, but I got a very good look at this woman… I saw the bite mark… it wasn't an animal."

Sam's face was nothing but seriousness as he spoke. "You believe it was a vampire,"

Charlie nodded, glancing between Sam and I. "Yes, I do… I mean I've never seen one, but the bite looked so close to a normal human bite, there is no better explanation."

Again, I repeated the question that Charlie didn't really seem like he wanted to answer. "Dad, who was the woman?"

Charlie sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his head. "We identified the woman as… Emily Young." He said quietly, hanging his head.

My jaw dropped in this very moment, tears instantly coming to my eyes.

No. Not Emily.

Sam wraps his arms around me, his hands stroking soothing circles on my back. "Shh, it's going to be alright Bella." He whispered calmly, before turning back to Charlie. "This can no longer wait, we need to act now, and start a meeting about this, we will need the Cullen's help, I have a feeling this thing, is going to need everyone's participation."

Charlie nodded warily. "I can call Billy, and some of the others if you want, we can have this meeting right here, right now." He spoke with a frown. "I want this beast away from here, and away from my daughter."

Chaos seemed to explode around me as Charlie and Sam both went around with their phones, getting in contact with people, pacing the room. I didn't know what to do at this point, I ultimately moved myself upstairs away from the tense atmosphere.

Without much thought I unzipped my dress, letting it fall down to the floor, before walking into my closet in hopes to find some comfy clothes, because I'm sure this was going to be a long meeting, and I didn't want to miss a second of it.

I found an old pair shorts; that had just a few rips in it, and one of Sam's shirts that he had left behind here. It didn't take to long before I had my hair back down to its usual disarray.

Returning downstairs, I was surprised to see the already, Billy, Alida, Edward, and a few other locals sitting in the living room.

I spotted Sam speaking between Billy, and Charlie at the moment, so I decided to give him some privacy, and went to Alida, plopping down next to her, noticing the tears in her eyes, and Edward's hands running circles on her face.

"I can't believe, Emily is gone." She stuttered looking up at me with sadness.

I nodded, feeling the tears return to my eyes as I imagined how hurt Leah was going to be with this news… She had been through so much, and now… her closest friend was dead… I hoped more than anything that she wouldn't blame me for this… but I knew this was exactly what was going to happen.

"We will stop all of this from happening to someone else." I said quietly to her, wiping at my own tears. "We just have to be strong, alright?"

Alida nodded, turning to hide her face in Edward's chest, seeming to calm down just enough to stop crying. "This is all my fault.."

"No, it's not love," Edward muttered to her smoothly, stroking her cheeks. "This has nothing to do with you at all."

I nodded in agreement. "How were you supposed to know that this was even going to happen?" I said just as quietly, in hopes that no one else was listening in to this conversation.

Before I could say any more I watched as Paul, and Jared came in; with a very serious look on their face. Jared went straight to Sam; I strained to hear what he was saying.

"Dante is listening from outside, he doesn't want to be around people, he is afraid he will lose his cool." Jared said lowly.

Sam nodded in understand, sighing. "I understand, the loss of an imprint… I have no idea how this will affect him… or any of us for that matter… and it's best for everyone if he keeps his distance for a while."

Sam's eyes flickered towards me for a moment, before looking to Jared, nodding.

Jared nodded as well, and moved to where an empty seat was open. Paul leaned on a wall, his arms folded across his chest, not seeming to pay attention to anything or anyone.

Billy rolled into the middle of the floor, clearing his throat to get our attention, throwing just the slightest glance towards Edward, a bothered look on his face, but he didn't comment on it, starting the discussion with a voice that was loud in clear, it had surprised me.

"As some of you may no, at this dance, Alida, had been attacked by a blood-sucker, she would not be sitting here with us tonight, if it wasn't for Edward Cullen, and Sam with his pack." Billy stated, looking around the room. "That beast, threatened Alida, and threatened Bella both tonight, and was killed, but two others had fled from area before we could take care of them as well."

Mumbles started around the room, glancing between Alida and I, and for a moment I shrank back in my seat, having no way to hide from their ogling, discomfort crawled around inside my stomach.

"We need, to take these leeches down, but we don't know where they are, we don't know what their abilities are, and we don't have a plan if an attack was directed towards us."

"So what is our options, one of the locals spoke up." I didn't recognize him, but there was something about him that was slightly familiar. "I have two kids of my own to worry about, I agree we need to do something."

"We have two options here," Sam spoke up, now taking the floor, standing beside Billy. "We do this fight alone, there are two vampires, and four of us, and yes we have killed many vampires in our past, but not one's like these, they are stronger, faster, and extremely deadly, we witnessed this tonight, when the one vampire was able to escape three of us, and sneak past us to attack Emily."

There was more muttering and speaking between everyone.

"The second option, is we work with the Cullen's to take down this threat, they have vast experience on how to take down these types of vampires, they can help us train to fight off these beasts, against our legends or not, a woman has died tonight, we are here to protect the innocent… we hadn't been able to do that… and if we don't get help, and put our differences aside, I fear we will all be in very grave danger." 

There was nothing but silence now, but I could see the disgust and reluctance on each of their faces as they turned towards Edward, half of them looking furious, the other half just seeming to be very uncomfortable.

But Edward didn't show any signs of this bothering him.

"The choice is yours," Sam said with a brief pause.

"I can't even believe we are letting one of those leeches sit in and listen to this meeting." A local snapped, a glare towards Edward. "In all my years in this council, those demons have never disrupted this sacred meeting."

"Do you hear yourself, our children are in danger, and the Cullen's are the best option of taking down this threat, this is the only rational choice." Another member hissed.

"Rational, there is nothing rational about working with a bunch of blood-sucking beasts!"

There was no way that this meeting was going to be ending soon; I could feel that, so Alida and I snuck out of it, heading to the kitchen. It sounded like a war zone had gone off in my living room. There were yelling, profanities, conflicting opinions, harsh insults, it was all to much for us.

I began to make some coffee, leaning against the counter, I collected my breath.

"I feel bad for Edward, they are just ripping him apart out there… I wish I could say something, but it's not like they would listen, I'm not a part of the council." Alida muttered taking a seat at the table, resting her head in her hands.

"I know, this whole situation seems like it's out of control, and it isn't making any of this easier, there is a crazed vampire out there ready to come in, and possibly kill every last one of us." I said lowly, my eyes following the time on the coffee maker. "While the whole room fights, another victim might be taking their last breath right now."

Alida flinched, shaking her head. "Poor Emily," She whispered. "I wonder how Dante is taking all of this… I can't imagine how painful this whole thing is gonna be for him."

I nodded in agreement, glancing out of the window, wondering if I would be able to spot him from here, but I couldn't, it was too dark outside to see a thing. "And Leah, that was her best friend."

"As annoying as the girl can be, no one deserves what she is going through right now."

I couldn't agree more.

Once the coffee was done, I slowly poured a cup, walking it over to the window. With a light pull I opened the window up, and called out. "Dante."

In less then a second, Dante popped up in front of the window, making me jump, and sip a little coffee as I did so.

"I'm sorry Bella," His responded, his voice was thick with emotion; the shine of his eyes sent a shiver down my spine, of pity. I could see the pain inside of him, it almost hurt physically to see it.

"No, it's ok, here." I said gently, and handed a cup of coffee out the window to him.

He took it, a weak smile on his face. "Many thanks sis." A tear rolling down his cheek, before he slowly crept away from the window, and back into the shadows.

I sighed, wishing that there were something that I could do, but I couldn't think of a thing I could do or say to ever make it up someone that had just lost a loved one.

Just the thought alone of losing Sam was too much for me to handle… I couldn't imagine the things that people where going through around me.

For the next couple of hours, Alida and I had passed out coffee to everyone, listening to a few more outrageous debates, until finally an agreement was made, that not everyone was happy with, but enough people accepted for it to become the game plan.

"So, this is how it is going to be, the Cullens will be working with us, although they still aren't permitted on the Reservation, we will be training in Forks, hostilities will be managed, and we will work as a team against this threat, but when the fight it over, all bets are off, and it will go back to how it was before this battle." Sam said slowly, and clearly.

The room was silent now, everyone seeming to be calm enough, other then a select few, who were arguably the oldest ones here, so it made sense that they were so stuck in their ways.

"Is there any questions before this meeting is officially over?" Sam commented glancing around the room.

When no one answered Billy spoke up. "Alright, training will be determined at a latter date, but for now, this meeting is over." He said seriously.

Like that, everyone seemed to start leaving left and right, the only ones left were Sam, Alida, and Edward. They all seemed to pause at the door, speaking quietly to each other, the conversation looked tense, so I stayed back, hoping maybe Sam would fill me in on it later.

It wasn't that much longer that Alida and Edward left together, leaving just Sam and I.

There was a lot that I wasn't sure of, but I did know one thing, now that the Cullen's and the pack would be trying to get along… I didn't think that vampire stood a chance against us.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think of this?**

 **Poor Emily! Another Slam towards Leah, what's this going to cause her? Will she finally snap? Or will she get… a little furry.**

* * *

 **Az**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Within the days that followed a lot had changed within the pack. At the news of Emily's death, Leah lashed out, and took everyone by complete surprise. In honesty this worried me, I remember far too well of that nightmare I had long ago dealing with Leah being a wolf… it just seemed so ironic. Along with Leah, Quil also phased; but unlike Leah, he seemed to truly enjoy his new abilities.

Disappearances had continued quickly throughout Forks, and Port Angles, but none yet from La Push. The pack figured that this could possibly mean that the vampire hell bent on revenge, knew enough to stay away from La Push to do any hunting.

Still I worried about Charlie, Alida, everyone here in La Push, they all where in danger, and it was up to the pack, and help from the Cullen's to stop this madness.

Sam had set up practices with the Cullen's every Saturday night; which I had made sure that I also attended. I wanted to support Sam, the pack, and I wanted more than anything to be a part of this war. Alida tagged along as well, more so for Edward and his family.

The Cullen's all seemed majorly kind, apart from the one blonde girl that seemed overly disgusted by the packs constant presence. She would keep cold glares on all of us, I was ever more surprised that she didn't treat Alida much differently.

I wonder what the story was behind that…

Months had gone by in a blink, and still there was no telling when an attack would happen. Alice, one of the Cullen vampires, had let us know that the vampire after us; whose name apparently was Victoria, would be assembling a movement against us in the upcoming weeks, but nothing yet had been mentioned.

School luckily came to an end, so Sam and I spent countless time together, mostly prepping for the possibility of a vampire attack, but we had our moments, like this one, where we got to actually act as a couple.

Sam and I got invited to a little double date with Alida, and Edward… which I knew Sam didn't love, but he knew how much this meant for me, the fact that this would be one of the first nights we didn't have to worry about vampires.

We decided to meet up in Port Angles, at a semi-expensive restaurant; which I didn't mind either way, if we would have picked a fast-food place I would have been just as fine.

As I took my seat next to Sam, I smiled to Alida who was just across the table from us. "This is a really nice place," I commented.

Alida nodded with a grin. "I've wanted to eat here for a while."

I watched for a moment as she leaned in closer to Edward, peaking up at him, looking the happiest I had ever seen her. It truly was almost amazing to see another couple with a love like that, especially since it was my best friend, she deserved to be happy.

Sam lightly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, watching me with a calm look. "What are you getting?" He wondered, kissing the top of my head.

I flushed, looking down towards my menu, looking briefly, before responding. "I think the mushroom ravioli, that sounds good." I shrugged, looking back up at him. "What about you?"

"I can never pass down the opportunity for a good steak, he chuckled, glancing over towards Alida, and Edward hesitantly, then responded quietly enough so only our table could hear. "I'm guessing you won't be eating…" His eyes were on Edward, and for once, they didn't hold the harsh coldness like it did with most of the pack.

Edward shook his head, a rueful look on his face. "I'd rather not," He glanced down at Alida, before back to Sam.

"Can you eat food at all?" I asked quietly as well, watching between Edward and Alida, curiosity burning inside of my mind.

"I can, but it does cause an ill effect on me," Edward replied with a slight nod. "Not much of a taste either."

Alida smiled weakly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I wish you could taste it like we do, you'd never want to hunt again." She whispered.

At her words Edward chuckled.

Before anymore was said I jumped as the waitress popped up in front of, a smile on her face, her eyes bouncing between Edward, and Sam with interest. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

As small as this was, it still annoyed me, and judging by Alida's expression, I could see she didn't like that either.

"I'll have a water," Sam muttered, his eyes still in his menu.

"Same for me," Edward commented, his attention was directed on Edward, not for a minute did his eyes wander.

The waitress nodded, turning less enthused as she nodded towards Alida and I. "And you two?" Her tone was almost flat.

Alida bit her lip, raising a brow, but she breathed out, calming herself slightly. "I'll take a coke," Her voice stayed polite with the woman.

"I'll take on to." I said quickly, turning my attention away from the waitress, just wanting her to get away from the table as soon as possible, before I got more annoyed.

For a moment I couldn't help but think to myself, why would she even take notice of Edward, with Sam sitting here, his appearance dulled into the background.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back." She reassured, glancing again between Edward and Sam, before turning, making sure to sway her hips as she did so.

Alida rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "She wasn't very sly, was she."? She muttered, looking towards me.

I nodded, frowning. "Yeah, it was a bit overly obvious."

Sam looked up from the menu, looking at Alida and I with confusion. "Did I miss something?" His expression brought a laugh from me, instantly making me feel better.

"A trashy waitress, trying to flirt with you," Alida shrugged, glancing up at Edward with a sigh. "What we she thinking about?"

Edward chuckled, lightly stroking Alida's face. "It's nothing to worry about my sweet, but to answer your question, yes, very vulgar thoughts."

Alida sighed, shaking her head, throwing a frown towards the place the waitress had disappeared. "See I can be a mind reader to."

Then it hit me, what if Edward had heard that thought I had earlier… I didn't at all want him to think that was an insult.

"So, you can read minds…" I muttered, glancing up at him.

Edward raised a brow. "Yeah, except for yours," He said frowning a bit as he turned his attention to me. "It's strange, hearing absolutely nothing,"

Relief rushed through me, but at the same time I paused. "Is there something wrong with me…?"

Edward cracked a smile at that, shaking his head slowly. "I doubt something is wrong with you, but I don't have an explanation as to why that is."

Alida pouted at this conversation. "That's so not fair, he can read mine without a problem," She muttered giving him a nudge. "Which he just loves to do."

"That's true, if I wouldn't be able to read your mind, I think it would just about drive myself completely nuts, not knowing what's going on up there."

Sam frowned slightly, glancing at me, before responding. "Sometimes I wish that I could read your mind, I can share thoughts with my whole pack, but I'd rather just know what's going on up here." He said kissing my forehead.

I shrugged slightly. "It's not as interesting as you think." I teased, leaning into him a bit more.

Totally interrupting all of us, the waitress to this moment to swoop in, slamming down our drinks, and holding up a paper with a pencil an eager smile on her face. "What will gentleman be having?"

As Sam and Edward began to order, I turned my attention towards the waitress, noticing how she would bat her eyes, and give nonchalant winks between the two of them.

Jealousy pinched at me, but I stayed quiet, waiting for my turn to order.

I noticed that Alida had a little more trouble keeping calm with the waitress, and I didn't blame her, luckily Edward noticed, and wrapped his arm around her, turning her to plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

The waitress's jaw seemed to drop slightly, and quickly she turned towards me, getting my order quickly, before almost running back to the kitchen.

Alida laughed breathlessly, grinning up at him. "What was that for?"

"Well, I was hoping that would distract you enough to let the waitress escape with her life.

I snickered, watching her shocked face.

"Was it that obvious?" She wondered, glancing between us.

"I thought you were going to tackle her." Sam laughed, shaking his head. "You're lucky you aren't of wolf decent, by the looks of it, you would have phased in your very seat."

Alida's eyes widened, chewing her lip for a second. "Well technically I am… of wolf decent…" She muttered lowly.

At this I frozen, staring at her, along with the others.

This I hadn't' known.

"I thought you were new to the area," I said raising a brow.

"I am, I've never been in La Push before to my memory, but the reason I moved down here wasn't just randomly." Alida smiled slightly. "My father's name is Ivan Quarles, long ago he was deeply involved with a woman named Ellen Uley," Alida said lowly, glancing towards Sam. "She died giving birth to me, and my father kept me with him, moving us out of La Push as soon as I was able to walk."

Sam's eyes widened, looking at Alida in surprise. "Why hadn't you said anything about all this until now?" He asked with a frown. "Ellen Uley, was my father's younger sister."

Alida shrugged slightly, a sad look coming to her face. "Well... my father had warned me to never give out information like that… he said to speak of the last name Uley in La Push would just be asking for trouble…he also said to never come to La Push, he knew about the legends… I didn't know any of it… I just needed to come down here, and figure this all out for myself." She explained with a sigh. "I just wanted to know who I was, and where I came from,.."

"That would make us cousins. To a degree" Sam said with a grin, shaking his head in delight.

Alida grinned in response. "I was just really nervous to bring any of this up… with you and Bella establishing yourself, I didn't want to intrude with that… and then this whole vampire on the loose thing… I couldn't' really find a good time to tell you…"

"I understand, I really do, I'm just glad you did say something, it's good to know that family is all around, even ones that I didn't expect.

This had been a pretty amazing double date so far, so much was being shared between the four of is, it was really enjoyable, everything just felt so right. Like this is what it was suppose to be.

When we finally got our meals, a brief silence fell over our table as we began to munch away at the food. I wasn't sure how anyone else's tasted, but mine was delicious, it had been a long time since I had gone out to a nice place to eat, it almost made me feel guilty for not leaving anything behind for Charlie.

While I ate, a few thoughts came to me that puzzled me. Since Alida was connected to the Uley's, would this mean that she would have the wolf gene as well… if she did… wouldn't she have phased already by now..?

* * *

 **What do you think?  
**

 **10 Reviews = Next Chapter**

* * *

 **Az**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's point of View**

* * *

The rest of the night had gone wonderfully, I really enjoyed every minute of it. I was amazed by how close Sam and I was becoming, even throughout all of this fear, and doom he still could manage to sweep me off my feet, and really feel special.

As for Alida, and Edward, I was just happy that Alida was happy, and also that I didn't have to live in complete fear of her very dangerous, vampire boyfriend. I had to admit both of us would have challenges, but I knew that things would work out for the best.

What we really needed was some good news, but of course when we made it back into La Push trouble was waiting for us.

Jared was sitting pointedly on Sam's porch, a hard look on his face, Paul leaned against the side of Sam's house, avoiding eye contact with the both of us as we walked towards Jared.

I felt something hard hit the bottom of my stomach as I took in his tense appearance.

"What's up Jared?" Sam asked folding his arm around my hip.

There was a long pause, as Jared heaved a big sigh, running a nervous hand through his hair, glancing up towards Sam. I could see the unwillingness clouding in his eyes.

This wasn't a good sign.

"It's Leah, we can't find her." He finally said, keeping his head lowered slightly, anticipating Sam's reaction carefully.

Sam's how body seemed to tremble for a moment, his eyes flashing with anger, that only seemed to be pointed towards Jared at this very moment. "I thought I told you guys, to watch her, and make sure she stayed out of trouble."

Jared winced, lowering his head even more at the powerful sound of Sam's voice. Just the sound of it brought chills down my spine, and the look on his face… it was enough to terrify anyone, even I couldn't directly gaze into his eyes.

"We did, she just started running, and yelling about, this is what Sam wants, he doesn't want me here, why should I stay, he has Bella, what use am I to him anyway," Jared explained quietly, only glancing up at Sam when he didn't answer immediately.

Paul took this second to speak up. "She also mentioned that, she was heading off to find the leech that killed Emily, she stated that she would just take it down herself." His tone sounded amused, he shrugged his shoulders nicely, not really seeming to care in the slightest.

Sam let out a low growl, his hands balling into fists around my waist, his frame shook violently, but he quickly began to breath slowly, closing his eyes, he didn't open them again as he responded to all this.

"I knew from day one, that Leah phasing was going to be a problem," His voice was strained, as he tried to remain calm. "But her, going off, and putting the entire pack in danger, is where I am going to draw the line."

I had never heard Sam so enraged in my life. If looks could kill, Jared, and Paul both would be laying on his porch, dead.

"I couldn't' agree more, I say if she does manage to live through this, we kick her snotty little ass out of this pack." Paul snapped, his arms folding across his chest. "That will teach the little runt."

Jared threw him a look, before shaking his head. "Kicking her out, isn't going to solve anything, she is still new to this, she is unstable, and she needs guidance, we need to go save her ass, before she gets herself killed."

"Who care if she lives or dies, she needs to get what's coming to her," Paul argued, turning to me with a smirk. "You agree with me don't you Bella?"

All their eyes were on me now, watching with open curiosity.

"We should save her, she isn't just some cranky girl, that is always in a bad mood, and brings everyone else down." I said looking at all three of them with a serious look. "She is a girl, that has been through some terrible times, and has a hard time dealing with it, she lost her boyfriend, she lost her best friend, you may not see it… but she needs you guys, she needs this pack… it's the only thing that she has left in her life that is good."

There was a small silence now, as everyone seemed to think this through.

"Bella, is right, she may not see it now, but she does need this pack, it may be the only chance she has," Sam spoke reluctantly, shaking his head for a moment. "I'm not saying that we make this our main mission, to get in there and save her… but when we do… we will work with her… maybe her running off might help us out in the long run."

Paul made a face at that, turning away from the rest of us to sulk, turning to leaning against the side of the house, looking annoyed, and disappointed.

With that Sam led me inside, Jared walking behind us, chatting up a storm about the last training session with the Cullen's, listing everything that he learned.

I only half listened to what he was saying, nodding my head at the right times, but my thoughts mainly went right to Leah, I really hoped that she was okay, where ever she was.

Sam lightly sat me down on his sofa, turning to flip open his phone, speedily dialing an unfamiliar. He plopped down beside me, slinging an arm around my shoulder, his eyes going out towards the windows. His thoughts seemed to be in another place right now, that I wish I knew where.

Jared started towards the kitchen without hesitation, but after a few seconds he poked around the corner. "Whatcha got to eat here." He called out.

Sam didn't respond, holding the phone to his ear, still not seeming to really be here at the moment, his thoughts must really have his attention at the moment.

"I have some roast beef sandwiches in there made, if you want some of them," I called back towards Jared.

"Thanks Bella." He responded, backing himself quickly into the kitchen.

For a moment, it seemed Sam's mood had darkened, as he began to speak with the Cullen's.

"So, we have a little problem," Sam spoke, rolling his eyes, leaning forward to rest his face in his hand. "A member of my pack has run off, to a suicide mission to take down this blood-sucker alone."

I listened closely, but I couldn't make out what was said from the other line, what ever it was, this seemed to really get Sam upset.

"So she can't see a thing, what does this mean?" Sam replied, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

There was another pause, and Sam sighed with a dark look. "She is always a problem," he muttered.

Now who could he be talking about?

He shudder ran down his body, so lightly I let my hand run down his arm, taking his free hand in mine, and giving it a light squeeze. He glanced down at me shooting me a reassuring smile as his harsh movements seemed to subside.

"We will meet you there," With that Sam hung up, throwing his phone down, glaring.

"What's wrong, what is it?" I asked anxiously.

"The vampire that can see you future... She can no longer see the red-head leech's choices, something is blocking the vision..."

This wasn't good. This was the one and only thing that really gave us the upper hand… but with this gone, we basically had no idea when Victoria would attempt an attack.

"Well what happened, do they know?"

"They have a theory, that one of us is with the leech, Carlisle mentioned that when we are around, it's impossible for the future teller to get her visions,"

It hit me instantly.

"Leah,"

Sam nodded, a grimace on his face. "She went off, and got herself captured, no doubt Leah will be used as bate, to bring us out of the safe zone we had created,"

"Well we have to get her..." I said with a sigh. "That thing could kill her,"

Sam shrugged lightly. "It's not like she isn't asking for this, I saw in her thoughts, she wants to bring this pack down... Like I had done to her,"

Now I frowned, pushing that though from my head.

"Sam, she is part of your pack, you can't let her in this situation."

Sam sighed, glancing up to Jared, who came into the room munching on a few sandwiches that I had made a while back.

"You know, if that dumb leech knew how little we valued Leah, she wouldn't have snatched her up like that," Jared muttered, his mouth full.

Sam had a thoughtful look at that. "That gives me an idea." Sam said eagerly dialing his phone again.

I saw the look in his eyes, and once again my hope was restored.

I wished that I could be kept into the loop more in times like this, but I trusted I would be caught up later on.

In the next few hours, we met up with the Cullen's in the wide-open field that we usually trained on.

Alida was nicely folded into Edward's side, waving to me eagerly as we approached them.

For once, most of the wolves stayed in their human form, as Sam began to explain the situation to the Cullen's.

"So, that red headed leech, doesn't know, that we already know about Leah, correct?" Sam asked, his eyes darting between each of the Cullen's.

"That's correct," Carlisle spoke; his tone was warm and compassionate.

"Let's say we send a message to them, that she took a part of our pack, that we could easily live without."

The Cullen's all seemed to exchange glances. "I think we can handle sending a message like that." The one Cullen spoke up, his hair a dusty blonde, and his voice hinting a slight southern drawl.

"So what if we send someone out there a little more important to the pack, we surround the area, and when she goes to claim a better bate, we attack." Sam spoke looking around towards everyone else.

"Yes, we put someone out in the areas that she has been sticking to, plant the perfect trap, we will use her tactic against her." The blonde vampire continued, looking more animated than he usually did when I saw him.

"Who is the new bate?" Jared spoke up, glancing around at each of us.

"Well, Victoria has set specific plans out to too kill certain people, she wants Alida, Bella, Jared, Paul, and Dante," The little pixie vampire spoke up, glancing between Sam and Edward. "This is her revenge on Edward and Sam for killing her beloved James."

She must be talking about he creepy vampire that had tried to kill us.

The blonde vampire next to her commented. "Honestly the thing to get her out of hiding, and out into the open... Would have to be Bella, and Alida, she wants them most,"

Both Sam and Edward responded with growls.

"Not, a good idea Jasper," Edward said with a dark look towards the blonde vampire.

"Actually that's a perfect idea, I wanted to help with this and now I can." Alida said with a serious look, glancing over to me. "We could do it, couldn't we Bell?"

I nodded with eagerness. "I would love to be any help I can be,"

Sam shook his head, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me close. "Bella please, this is incredibly dangerous, I can't let you do this."

I looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but worry, and anger.

"You know this is the best way to take down this Victoria... And get Leah."

Sam shook his head again, tucking my head under his chin, looking towards the Cullen's; I could see Edward and Alida talking quietly between each other.

I could believe the conversation was going to be identical between them as it was for Sam and I.

"There wouldn't be in any real danger, we would set up a protective circle around them, it could work." Dante mentioned, a somber look on his face.

Sam shot him a glared, before looking down at me. "I don't want to risk it,"

"I do," I said lifting my chin. "I can do this, it's not hard to be bate."

Now the blonde spoke up again. "This may be the only way we take her down, she won't be expecting a thing," He spoke, glancing between Alida and I.

"I'll do it," Alida smiled, holding Edward's hand in hers.

He didn't seem happy about this at all.

"I will to," I commented looking up at Sam with a pleading look.

He breathed out noisily, a hard look on his face. "I will only be ok with this if we can figure a way to get you in and out safely, I will not put you in harms way."

My heart warmed at his words, and lightly I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

This was going to work, I know it will.

Within the next few hours planning began, between the Cullen's and the pack, Alida and I sat away from the rest of them, just to talk a bit.

"I hope Leah is alright, I'd hate to see anyone else from La Push get hurt," I muttered, looking towards the others.

"I just can't help but feel it's my fault, if Edward and I wasn't in the woods..."

"Why where you in the woods exactly?" I wondered.

Her face went red instantly, shrugging her shoulders. "Just to speak more privately, and well we ended up sharing our first kiss there,"

I laughed lightly at her embarrassed expression. "That's sweet, it's too bad your moment didn't last very long."

"Honestly, we haven't had much time to enjoy our relationships, it feels like this whole thing with vampires and werewolves really has our personal time gone," Alida muttered glancing over towards

the group.

"But at least this might be over soon." I reassured.

I hoped that all this would work; we needed to take this beast down, for Emily... For Leah... This needed to be over.

* * *

 **Please Review, and tell me what you think of all of this?**

 **Current Wolves**

 **Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Dante, Leah**

 **Currently imprinted Couples**

 **Sam-Bella**

 **Jared-Kim**

* * *

 **Az**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I wasn't given every single detail of this whole plan, but I knew enough of what I had to do, and I was ready for this, I was ready for it all to be over, and far behind us.

Alida was standing next to me, a peaceful look on her face as we strolled through the thick mess of forest. We had just got past the La Push boundary line, and we heading straight for the Forks area.

The sun was shining overhead, brightening up the vast wildlife around us. The green glow of plants, and vines tangled together in a beautiful disarray. I truly never had seen such beauty, or maybe I hadn't taken enough time to stop and admire such things.

I wasn't sure how long we were walking around, waiting to gain something's attention, but each second that went by I felt my stomach tie into tighter knots.

"So, have you seen Jake lately?" I asked, trying to get my thoughts off the task at hand. "I haven't really heard from him since school ended… and even then he really didn't' say to much to me."

Alida shrugged nicely. "I really haven't been around very much, honestly I've been spending more time at Forks, with Edward, than here at home."

I nodded in understanding, a smile coming to my face. "What's it like…" I paused, a chill running down my spine, as a gust of wind hit me. "To date a vampire."

Slowly Alida glanced over at me, a thoughtful look on her face. "It is a feeling… that is very hard to describe… it's just so much more than a relationship, it goes deeper than a human and a vampire… it's like two souls…" She sighed, her face getting red. "If that makes any sense."

"It does." I said lightly, looking down at my feet. "That's how I feel about Sam… it's like… nothing I've ever felt…"

I was glad, regardless of this situation; that Alida and I could reconnect a little more. Truly we hadn't spoken to each other like this in a long time, and I had to say I missed this, having a friend just to talk with about things like this… because of course most guys don't want to talk about stuff like that.

I was about to speak, when I heard a slow crackling from behind us.

Pausing, I grabbed Alida's arm, stopping her in her tracks. She froze in place, exchanging a look at me, before turning in the direction of the snapping.

I felt my heart begin to race hard in my chest as I looked around cautiously.

The snapping got a little louder, and as a small wolf stepped out from the thick patch of trees, I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. This was a wolf that I didn't recognize, and by the way it glared its dark eyes at us, coming slowly towards us, I knew this one was aggressive.

I put my hands out, trying to keep a calm look on my face, but on the other hand Alida was moving in front of me, a glare on her face. "Get out of here," She yelled at it, swinging her hands at it.

The wolf showed it's teeth, letting out a loud growl, positioning itself in a way that suggested they were about to attack.

Suddenly it was charging at us, hatred in it's eyes, I let out a gasp in surprise as I felt a hard force fly into the both of us, sending us flying backwards, but we didn't fall, we didn't touch the ground.

When I was able to clear my vision, I saw that we were far away from the wolf, and sitting up in a tree, Edward sitting directly beside the both of us, although he didn't look in our direction, he looked down towards the wolf, now there being another wolf down with it.

Alida quickly snatched a hold of Edward. "You aren't going down there are you?" She asked worry in her eyes.

"No, I think I'll let Sam handle this one," Edward stated, wrapping an arm around Alida's waist as he nodded down at the two wolves.

I gulped, watching down at them, afraid of what that wolf might do, not wanting Sam to get hurt. My heart was racing in my chest, and my thoughts began nothing but a buzz of worries, and fears.

"What was that wolf's problem, they are going to ruin the plan," Alida said lightly.

Edward paused, looking between Alida and I with a serious look. "That wolf… is Leah." He said lowly, a frown coming to his face.

I felt my jaw drop now as I watched the two wolves stare each other down, seeming to have a silent conversation.

"What are they saying?" I asked watching nervously towards Edward.

"Victoria had promised Leah's freedom, if she took out the two of you, for her, Leah was more than willing, she willingly agreed to kill the both of you, and for this, she needs to die." Edward said darkly.

Alida frowned as well, not saying anything just looking down at the wolves.

I couldn't hold back any more of the emotions I had, quickly I slid down the tree, groaning slightly when my arm caught a side of a branch. Blood trickled down my arm as I made it down to the bottom of the tree.

Glancing back up the tree, I noticed that Edward now was still, his hand covering his mouth; his eyes turning to a dark almost completely black color. Alida bit her lip, quickly taking his face in her hands, talking to him soothingly.

Quickly I run over to the scene, getting in the middle of Sam, and Leah, looking at the both of them seriously.

"Stop, you guys need to stop." I pleaded.

Leah turned in my direction, a dark glare coming back to her face, she arched her back towards me, her ears going flat to her head, a low growl spilling off her lips.

Sam growled in response, and with his nose pushed me more behind him.

With some speed, Sam back up from me, and phased back to his human form, I turned away, waiting for him to put his pants on, and once he did, he rejoined my side, getting in between Leah and I.

Leah seemed to make a snort sound, and let herself phase right in front of us, she stood completely nude before us, a sour look on her face as she glared between the two of us.

I was relieved to see as soon as she did so, Sam looked away from her, completely avoiding any eye contact.

"Oh get over yourself, it's not like you haven't seen it before." She smirked, throwing a daring look towards me in delight.

Pain pinched at me at her words, but I didn't look back towards her, until she pulled a dress back onto her body.

Sam didn't respond, glaring towards her. "What you did, was stupid, irresponsible, and incredibly unforgiveable Leah."

"Save me the scolding, I would be more worried about Victoria than me," Leah sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

"How could you work with her, she is the one that killed Emily," I spoke up, a frown coming to my face. "She was your best friend, and this is how you make it up to her."

Leah turned to me, with the most hatred I had ever seen, her entire body shook, tears started to slid down her eyes, and in a speed that I wasn't ready for, I felt a hard hit to the side of my face, so intense that almost instantly everything went black, and I felt my body start to fall down to the Earth.

I could hear a few noises stirring around me as I regained consciousness; the side of my face, where I had gotten hit was throbbing, and extremely hot to the touch. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was sitting up against a tree.

Alida was seated beside me, giving me a weak smile as she handed me an ice pack. "Hey, you ok Bell?" She said quietly.

I nodded, placing the ice pack where it was warmest, and winced at the slight sting there. "What happened?"

"Well, Leah knocked you out, Sam tackled her, almost ripping her in half, she tried to kiss him, didn't turn out well for her… so now basically she has been officially banished from the pack." Alida explained, shaking her head.

My eyes widened. "She, tried kissing Sam?"

Alida nodded chewing on her lip. "Yeah, and it was really awkward, Sam said he would sooner die alone, and miserable, than ever be with her, and think of her that way."

Well that made me feel a little better, but there was still so many emotions I felt right now, that I didn't know what I was going to do.

"She can't be banished from the pack," I muttered, closing my eyes, doing my best to ignore the pain from the side of my face. "The pack, is all she has left,"

"Think about it Bella," Alida sighed. "She has nothing, even if she did have the pack, after what she did, no one wants to be near her, no one wants her here, if she stayed she would be worse off than being alone."

I looked down, slowly shaking my head. "After me taking away her boyfriend, her losing Dante, than losing Emily… and now she loses a whole pack of friends that would have had her back… maybe I deserved this."

Alida pushed at me, a glare coming to her face. "Shut it Bell, you didn't deserve any of that, you didn't do anything to her," She said seriously, and quickly with gentle hands she pulled me to my feet. "Let's get you out of here, we have a different plan, and they want to catch you up on it."

I nodded, letting her pull me alone, letting the ice pack there, I didn't want to show Leah that it had bothered me to much… in honesty I was more hurt with the fact that someone really hated me that much… I wish I could do something to make this up to her… but something tells me this is a lost cause… and I just had to let things go how they are.

As we made it back to the others, I was surprised to see they had set up a little camp right in the woods here. A few tiny fires were sitting around; mostly people were standing near them… I did notice that most of the Cullen's seemed to avoid close proximity to the fires.

Sam spotted me and quickly he was coming over and clutching me close to his chest; his lips coming down to kiss the side of my face that had taken the hit.

I closed my eyes, holding myself closer to him, feeling better being in his arms.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked quietly, his lips touching my neck for a minute, making it very hard for me to not get distracted.

I nodded, pressing myself close to him. "Yes, I'm fine, is Leah ok?"

He pulled away slightly to give me a strange look, frowning slightly. "Are you kidding, she was the one that attacked you, and your wondering if she is ok."

Alida sighed. "I told you, "She muttered glancing between Sam and I, before moving past us, and over to Edward, leaning into his side.

I shrugged lightly. "I would have punched me to… if I was in her situation."

Sam let out a slight growl, shaking his head. "Bella, that is ridiculous, she brought all of this on herself, everything in her life, she pushes away, well she pushed this pack away, and we are more than willing to push right back."

I shook my head. "Don't do it, if there is anything that's going to help her… it's this pack… she needs you guys… she doesn't have a lot… she has lost a lot of great things… and it isn't out of randomness… it's because of imprints… and she lost her best friend because of… well a vampire… it's this supernatural stuff that is messing with her life… and nothing is going to get better for her, unless she embraces this world."

"No Bella, the best thing for her… is forget about this entire supernatural world, and live life normally as an ordinary person, she can't handle this." Sam muttered, pulling me to his side, giving me a look.

"Okay, we are going to talk about this later… but for now… can you just bring me up to speed here." I sighed, glancing again around at everyone.

"Right, Victoria seemed to be thinking ahead more than we had thought, she wasn't using Leah for a bate, she was using her to distract us, while we were trying to stop Leah from killing you and Alida, Victoria started sending out some of her rogue vampire buddies all through these woods." Sam started, a serious look on his face now. "On the bright side, now that Leah it removed from the problem, the future teller was able to predict, Victoria was boxing us all in here… in this far spot is the only safe place to be, and we should be expecting an all out war by morning right here."

I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. "So, all those vampires are attacking us here…?"

"Yes, they have this whole area surrounded, and will be circling us to try getting in and attack you and Alida from every angle."

I gulped, shaking my head to clear it for a minute. "And what's the plan?"

"We wait," Sam shrugged, a slight smile coming to his face. "That's all we can do."

"What do you mean wait, they could come in at any point and just slaughter us all."

"Impossible, Victoria has many four to five leeches flanking her, we have the numbers Bella, and unless they have any extra abilities, there is no way they can win."

I wasn't so sure about this… all that I knew was I still had a very bad feeling about all of this, regardless; I nodded, and let myself relax just for a moment.

Sam led us over to on of the fires, making sure that I ate something. I sat curled up in his lap, watching the flames as I chewed on my hotdog. I smiled to myself as Sam placed with a few pieces of my hair.

Paul and Jared found their way over to his, circling around the far, all chit chatting about the whole incidence with Leah.

"Where the little twit any way?" Paul sneered, his mouth full of hot dog. "She's lucky I didn't kick her little ass for her."

"Dante took her back home, he actually should be here pretty soon to dish out some better details." Jared snorted, picking up a stick to play in the fire. "I bet she threw a fit the whole way home."

I turned my attention away from their conversation, turning my head just enough to see Alida and Edward entering their tent.

As soon as they did so, I listened in amusement as the big Cullen called out to them. "Get some Eddie!"

At this, everyone seemed to laugh, even some of the pack decided to throw a few chuckles as Edward popped his head out, throwing the big Cullen a death look. I don't think I had ever seen Edward look so rattled.

"I how know clue they had a sense of humor." Jared muttered glancing up at Sam, a small grin on his face. "Maybe shouldn't have been so eager to judge."

Sam shrugged lightly, reluctance in his eyes as he looked towards the Cullen's, than back down to me. "At the end of the day, they are still vampires, and they are still our natural enemy,"

Paul nodded in agreement, throwing a slight glare towards the Cullen's before turning his attention back to Sam. "I don't care of funny they thing they are, I don't trust them… I don't like any of this, working together, tag team shit. We should have just handled this whole thing ourselves." He muttered looking into the fire.

I guess the pack is still kind of divided on the whole friends with vampires or no thing… I already knew how I felt on this matter. Cullens are good. Any other vampires in the world are bad.

There was no telling how long we sat out here, Sam and I enjoyed each other for a while, but as Dante came back, and began another story on how Leah had a complete melt down, I decided I wanted to try and sleep.

Sam walked me back to our tent, which was sitting right next to Alida and Edward's.

Crawling inside, I gasped as Sam grabbed me, his hands going around me, pulling me close to his chest as he pulled us down to the ground and to the soft sleeping bags.

He now was above me, his eyes dancing with passion as kissed down my neck, his hands moving up and down the length of my body.

I bit my lip in response, pushing myself closer to him, bringing my lips to his with as much heat as I could muster. His hands now went to my hips, bringing me up tight to him.

I strained not to make a sound, closing my eyes, I enjoying the sensation of his body pressed to mine, badly my mind went wild with urges of getting even closer to him.

He paused only for a moment to whisper in his ear. "You are so beautiful," With that he now moved to lay beside me, wrapping us up in the sleeping bags. "I hope you know that."

I couldn't help the blush that crept to my cheeks as I turned to face him, wrapping my legs around his waist to keep myself as close to him as possible. His hands rubbed soothing circles on my back. "I know that you are beautiful." I commented quietly, enjoying the warmth coming off his body. "I love you,"

"I love you too," He smiled, his hand traveling down to my butt, resting them there, his eyes on mine with a curious look towards me, as if asking for permission.

I nodded, biting my lip, and for a moment I gasped slightly when his hands lightly squeezed down. In this moment I couldn't think about anything but the fact that Sam was this close to me… and I wanted him… I wanted nothing more than to give everything up to him, right now.

But I knew in the back of my head that this wasn't the time or the place, he seemed to sense my thoughts, and his hands returned up to my hips, pulling me closer to kiss my lips tenderly, before closing his eyes.

"Try to sleep," He said softly, letting out a breath.

I nodded, curling myself into him, and resting my head on his shoulder.

Whatever morning brought tomorrow, for once, I felt ready for it.

* * *

 **Please Review?**

 **10 Reviews = Update**

* * *

 **Woah, Bella/Sam action is beginning to escalate a bit.**

 **What's wrong with Leah? And what should the pack do about her? Should she stay? Or should they kick her out of the pack?**

 **What plans does Victoria have next?**

* * *

 **Az  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

When morning hit, there was heaviness in the air that I forced myself to ignore, but it was there in the back of my mind that something horrible was going to happen. I had to trust the fact that there was a lot of people here, ready to fight, and I knew that Sam could take care of himself… at least I hoped that he could… because I was virtually no help at all, to any of them.

Alida and I sat next to each other, right in front of the tiny fire some of the boys made to cook breakfast on. A few of the guys went out, to head back to La Push to bring back some food, and the Cullen's had left to do some hunting, it was only Edward, Sam, and Dante left behind with us.

Sam, Edward, and Dante were hunched over, speaking quietly to each other, leaving Alida and I alone. I appreciated a second away from the constant thoughts of the impending doom that might be attacking us at any moment of the day.

"How did you sleep?" Alida wondered, leaning back with a comfortable smile on her face. She didn't at all look worried, or even on edge about any of this.

"Pretty good, other than having nightmares about vampires ripping me to pieces, and Leah knocking me out again." I shrugged, feeling a frown come to my face.

"Yeah, well if you ask me, we need to get rid of Leah," She muttered, shaking her head, giving me a little nudge. "But don't worry so much Bell, this all will be over soon."

I knew people kept saying this, but I couldn't yet let myself calm down completely, because the possibility of Victoria managing to hurt Sam… it will never leave my mind. I wanted this to be over of course, but I couldn't find any positivity in any of this.

"Well, at least it seems that everyone is getting along much better." I said quietly, nodding over to the guys; who where still in their little circle.

Alida smiled in response. "That's the only thing I was really hoping for," She said biting her lip. "I know it sounds impossible, but I hoped that some day, the treaty would kinda become null, so Edward can come be with me over at La Push,"

I wished that I could say that this would someday be allowed, but I heard how poorly most of the council members were towards the fact of even working with the Cullens, they would never let this treaty become null.

I didn't want to discourage her, so I nodded, giving her the best smile I could manage. "You never know." I responded.

All of a sudden I watched as Edward, Sam, and Dante spun around to face the two of us, moving over quickly to make a circle around the two of us, serious looks on their faces, and hatred dancing in their eyes.

I jumped in surprise. "What's going on?" I whispered, panicking slightly at the urgency of the three of them.

"They are moving towards us, stay quiet," Edward muttered quickly, seeming to be in the most control out of three of them. "Victoria isn't just running out in the open, she is sending out her little pawns now."

I swallowed heard, looking around, not seeing anything around but the wide-open blue skies, and the abundant plant life growing around us. I glanced over to Alida, seeing her serious face. She didn't seem scared in the slightest as she sat here beside me; which I just didn't understand.

But as the first vampire walked out from the woods, their red eyes blazing with hunger, I felt my heart begin to race hard in my chest; making it incredibly hard to breath.

I heard Sam mutter a few things towards Edward and Dante, and as he did they I watched as Dante, and Sam went charging forward towards the vampire. Edward stayed behind, shifting himself more in front of the both of us.

It seemed like they were using a tag team method, Edward made sure we were safe, as Sam and Dante went to take down the threat.

I watched as Sam and Dante phased, running at an extreme speed towards the vampire, who now looked completely horrified. When they made contact, it sounded like thunder as their bodies clashed into the vampire, knocking it down to the ground harshly.

"Edward, over there." Alida muttered, getting Edward's attention as another vampire popped out from the woods from behind us.

Edward quickly turned to face the other vampire, quickly shouting out. "Dante, back up!" He called out, and as he did Dante turned towards us, now running full speed towards the next vampire, not hesitating to attack.

My eyes however stayed on Sam; I chewed my lip as I watched him begin to rip this vampire apart. I couldn't stop myself from worrying, but as he finished up, and ran over to help Dante, I sighed almost in relief to see that the Cullen's now had made it back, jumping into the fight as well.

The big Cullen, Emmett, went running into the woods, an eager look on his face. "Found one back here trying to hide!" He called out.

Carlisle, and his wife… I think her name was Esme, followed after him closely.

The Cullen that could tell the future came running to us, joining Edward with a grin. "If you want to get out there and fight, I can handle it from here,"

Edward leaned over, kissing the top of Alida's head. "Stay here, and be safe please," He muttered lowly before jogging off, noticing a few more vampires come running out from the woods.

I was amazed by how fast they all were, and how brutally they fought, it was like nothing I had ever seen, and honestly it brought chills down my spine.

It wasn't too much longer that the rest of the pack made it, seeming more than disappointed that they had been missing the fight.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, that by the time there was nothing but piles of burning ash sitting around, I was astonished by how fast everything had went. Alida and I didn't even get a little bit close to being in danger right now… had Alida already knew this fight wasn't a big deal?

Now, the only vampire left was Victoria, and to my surprise I watched as the blonde vampire, I think named Jasper walked out, Victoria in a head lock, she held a somber expression on her face.

I was confused by the scene, but as he walked over to the rest of them, Edward and Sam both walked over calmly, dark looks on their faces as they got on both sides of her.

"Nice try Victoria," Jasper muttered, and sharply Edward and Sam grabbed both sides of her head, ripping it off easily with just a hard tug from her hair.

Chills ran down my spine, however, in this moment I felt that the whole world was lifted from my shoulders. This meant that it was finally over; maybe things would finally return to normal.

Quickly, a few Cullen's ran over, lighting Victoria's body on fire.

But suddenly, I cringed as the big Cullen, that earlier had run into the woods, came stomping back, sulking. Carlisle and Esme walked in front of him, a girl standing between them that I hadn't recognized.

The girl looked about my age, she had the lightest brown hair, and the chilling crimson red eyes that haunted my thoughts.

She timidly gazed around us, looking ashamed. "Please don't hurt me." She muttered softly.

"We won't hurt you," Carlisle promised, lightly leading her over to the rest of us.

"Everyone this is Zoey," Esme smiled nicely, holding the girl to her side, looking protectively towards this girl. "She is completely innocent, she wanted nothing to do with Victoria's attack, she wants to live peacefully with us."

Alice popped over to the girl with a bright smile, and began to speak with her nicely, and eventually she was about to meet everyone else's gaze, taking note at each of us. But suddenly, she seemed to freeze in her spot, her eyes not leaving, when her and Paul's eyes met.

Oh boy…

Paul shuddered, his eyes for once looking completely warm; slowly he fell to his knees, glaring slightly towards the ground when he forced himself to look away. He tilted his head towards the sky and let out the most conflicted scream I had ever heard.

So full of anger, but so full of emotion and passion… it was confusing, but at the same time I think we all knew what this meant. Another issue no doubt… if Paul had just imprinted… on a new Cullen, how was this going to work out? They are suppose to be sworn enemies…

Alida turned to me with a grin, also seeming to know exactly what was going on. "Here we go again huh Bell?" She chuckled shaking her head, smiling warmly now as Edward wrapped his arms back around her.

I nodded to, letting myself laugh as well, surprised by how easy it was to do so now. At least everything would be returning to normal… right?

Sam found me now, taking me in his arms, holding me up in the air, giving us a slight spin before holding me close, and kissing me deeply. Happiness danced inside of me, and for a moment everything and everyone disappeared. It was just Sam and I here.

And that's what I hoped for, for the rest of forever.

* * *

 **Please gimmie a review? Please?**

 **I really don't know if I'm going to continue this.**

 **Losing Ideas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's point of view**

With Victoria dead, and there no longer a threat towards the pack, or the Cullen's, this gave Sam and I a chance to truly begin to be a couple. There was no more training, or focusing all our efforts on survival, it was just him and me.

I truly had no idea how happy I could possibly be, being with him. It was like being in my own personal heaven. Our bond had grown so strong, I believed that nothing could overcome us now.

However, a dark shadow was looming over the horizon of our happiness. Leah, hasn't made much progress after the fight. All summer long, we rarely had see her leave her home. On occasion Sam had sent someone from the pack to check up on her, but there didn't seem to be much to report. She was alive, she was in misery, and she was hell bent on seeing me drop dead.

With school starting back, I made myself a goal. I would everything up to Leah, we would talk, we would work through this, and hopefully we could walk away with a mutual understandings. I couldn't expect that she would want to be friends with me, not after everything that has happened, but I at least wanted to attempt to apologize for how her life had unfolded on her.

"We really should get to class." I whispered, but I made no move to leave his grip.

Sam's lips came down on mine with passion, his tongue slipping into my mouth. His hands slid from around my waist to down to my butt, a firm squeeze bringing a blush to my cheeks.

"That doesn't sound very fun." He murmured as our lips slowly pulled apart, for him to travel hot kisses down my neck.

I closed my eyes, attempting to catch my breath, my hips lightly melted against his. Deep inside of me, my desires where taking over, I wanted him.

"Why don't you two go get a room." An icy voice sounded from behind us.

Quickly I moved from Sam to glance behind us, spotting Leah standing from across the hall. Her arms were trembling, and a death glare was directed to me.

"Leah, how are you." I went to move towards her, but Sam gently took hold of my hips, pulling me back against the locker. "Not a good idea Bella, she might lose control." He muttered into my ear.

I could see the tense look on his face as he watched between the two of us.

Leah snorted. "Get over yourself Sam." She spit towards him, before turning to me. "You can go to hell." With that she marched away from us.

I sighed deeply. What could I say, what could I do to make things better between us. Was it truly as hopeless as the others had thought.

"She hates me," I grimaced, walking slowly beside Sam as we made our way to our next class. His arm stayed around my shoulders as we walked, a protective expression on his face as we passed others.

"She hates herself Bella." Sam stated, giving me a kiss at the top of my head as we entered the classroom. "Don't let her ruin your day, she wants everyone to feel as miserable as her."

I nodded slowly, about to speak up when Alida bolted over to me, looking like she was about to explode. "Bella, guess what just happened."

"What is it?"  
"Jacob," She threw her hand in the direction of Jacob, who was sitting towards the front. "Decided to corner me, and he kissed me." She whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened. Edward was going to be furious.

Sam rolled his eyes, hearing the conversation. "Don't worry, the next time Cullen requests to cross the boundary line, I'll make sure he is fully informed."

"Unless you want him dead, I would keep that to yourself Uley." Alida commented, folding her arms across her chest.

"You are going to tell him, right?" I wondered, glancing from Jacob to Alida.

The thought of a kiss being shared between them was such a surprise. I knew that Jacob recently has been having some problems. Sam believed that Jake has been harboring feelings for Alida and I, and I could definitely tell his feelings where more focused on Alida.

"Of course I am, he deserves to know, but I'll be telling him in Forks, so hopefully I can talk him out of marching over here with a death sentence."

Sam and I took a seat next to each other in the back, Alida took the seat on the other side of me. Class started off with a lecture, there was no way that I was going to be paying any attention to any of it, not with Sam seated so closely beside of me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was so close I could almost feel his touch. My mind went off into the distance, having my own little day dream.

About half way through the lecture my head snapped hear a small knock on the door, and someone enter the room.

Beside me I could feel Sam tense, and the same time Alida let out a gasp from the other side of me. Quickly I let my eyes rest on the person who entered. She was extremely pale, her beauty was overwhelming. Her hair ran down past her shoulders in a single braid, her eyes flickered towards the class in a bright topaz. I recognized those eyes, there was no doubt in my mind.

She was a vampire. But I didn't recognize her as a Cullen.

I noticed as she gracefully approached the teacher, that Jake went tense in his seat as well, his body trembled slightly, his hands went to fists.

I turned to Sam with surprise coming to my face.  
"Is Jacob.…" I let that sentence trail off to see Sam's hard expression.

"I need to get him out of here." Sam confirmed, he stood up, and made his way up to the front of the room, taking a hold of Jacob. He only paused to say a few words towards the teacher; who seemed to nod in understanding.

Sam and Jacob exited the room, and as the girl stood in front of the class the teacher introduced her.

"Class, this is Chloe Riverwood, she will be our exchange student from Italy," The teacher announced.

At this Alida flinched, taking a quick look towards me. "I wonder if she is part of the Volturi."

I frowned, raising a brow at her. "The Volturi?"

At the mention of that name I noticed Chloe glance back towards the both of us, curiosity flickering in her eyes.

Alida took note of it, and whispered. "I'll explain later."

For a moment I was worried about Sam, was Jacob about to phase right in the middle of class? Was it because of that Chloe?

It seemed that the rest of class dragged on forever, but at the bell, Alida and I sprung up and made our way out of the classroom. I wanted to find Sam, and make sure that he was alright, but I had no idea where he and Jake had disappeared to.

Alida and I made our way to the lunch room, Alida dragging me there pretty much, muttering under her breath. "If the Volturi is here, we aren't safe."

"Tell me about these Volturi people." I said as we took our seats at the table.

She hesitated, giving me a serious look. "They are the leaders over the vampires, they make the rules, and they enforce them."

"Vampires have rules?"

"Only a few that gets enforced regularly." She paused, a sad look coming to her face. "They aren't allowed to tell humans of their existence."

"So… the Cullen's…" I muttered quietly.

She shook her head. "If the Volturi find out that I know… I don't know what's going to happen."

This was a serious problem, Sam needed to hear about this. If the Cullen's might be in danger, we had to do something to help them. They came to help the pack when we needed them, so we owed this to them. If this Volturi clan was planning on moving against them, we would be there.

Jared and Kim now made it to the table, sharing a quiet conversation. Quil followed behind them, throwing me a wink.

"Hello ladies," He slid into the seat across from me. "How is your day going."

Alida ignored him, turning her sights out the window, it was clear that her mind was somewhere else.

"Ok, Sam had to walk Jake out of class today."

Jared snorted. "It's going to be interesting seeing him phase, wonder if Sam will let him take alpha."

At that Paul came stomping over with an annoyed look. "If that little punk takes Alpha I'm out." He grumbled, flopping down in his seat.

I glanced at Paul for a minute, thinking back towards his imprint. It wasn't the easiest union. For the first few weeks Paul worked hard to stay away from his inner desires. He denied his imprint, he wanted nothing to do with her. But the longer he stayed away, the more pain that seemed to dominate him. But finally, when Zoey tagged along with Edward to the reservation, it happened. Paul and Zoey looked at each other, they truly saw past what they where, and just saw soul deep. Ever since then, Paul seemed happier, and surprisingly much more calm. I wasn't sure if they officially are a couple, but it was clear that Paul had taken a step in the direction to opening himself up for love.

Thankfully Sam had returned with a somber look on his face. He took a seat beside me, kissing the top of my head. "Well, he hasn't phased yet, but it will be happening soon, within the next few days." He sighed, taking a gulp pf his drink. "We're going to have to talk with Billy about this, give them a heads up."

"We may have a bigger problem than Jacob Black." Alida muttered, still not looking towards the others.

Sam nodded looking around the table. "There is a vampire here," He lightly placed his hand on my thigh, stroking it. "Gold eyes, but not a Cullen."

I glanced towards Paul, expecting him to be the first to freak out over this news, but he stayed neutral. Which was absolutely surprising to me.

"What are we going to do?" Jared spoke up, sharing a serious look between Sam, Quil, and Paul. "What is she doing here?"

"I'm not sure why she is here, but I'm planning on finding out." Sam commented, nodding to each of them. "The three of us will corner her after school."

The three of them nodded, keeping tense looks on their faces.

The fact that this Chloe girl, had gold eyes like the Cullen's did offer me a little hope that she wasn't a threat. If she didn't hurt people, this at least suggested that she wasn't completely bad. Maybe she was here to just live peacefully among us, like the Cullen's living in Forks. She was here to… be a little human.

Alida on the other hand seemed to think differently.

"We need to warn the Cullen's." Alida said with a look on her face that I had never seen from her before. It was a strange mixture of guilt and fear.

I was curious to know what was going on in her mind, I would be sure to ask about it later. The rest of lunch was a little more tense than usual. Just when we thought we had nothing left to worry about, here we where, with a possible threat wandering around our school.

 **With 10 reviews, I'll update the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for being the patient for this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the day seemed to just fly by, but I couldn't help but worry about this mysterious vampire that has made her presence known. I had a few classes with her, it seems that she mostly kept to herself, but the way she would watch me… it was unnerving. It was like a predator, stalking it's pray. Strangely her golden eyes turned darker and darker, until it was the point of pure black.

Her graceful movements now turned more stiff and deliberate, as if she was fighting an inner conflict within herself. By the end of the day I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed some answers.

Chloe Riverwood, was standing just down at the end of the hall, she was aggressively tossing her things in her locker, her eyes scanning back and forth down the hall until her eyes made contact with mine. At that moment a terrifying look came to her face, completely masking her beautiful features with a mask of fury.

I flinched, feeling my heart spring.

She couldn't possibly hate me already? What had I done?

Now I was debating if I should even make the move to go over and talk.

Thankfully I watched as Jared, Paul and Sam circled her, watching her with caution.

As long as Sam was nearby I knew that he would keep me safe. This gave me enough courage to move my legs, pushing myself to walk over to them.

"Hello Chloe, I'm Sam Uley," Sam spoke, his expression stayed empty of all emotion.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes tight for a moment and exhaling deeply, before replying. When she opened her eyes, they were a deep onyx.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," She bowed her head. "I wondered when someone would speak up." She glanced between the three of them, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yes, I suppose you already realize why we are here." Sam continued, lightly touching my back and giving me a small push to move behind him.

Chloe watched his movements, scanning over the two of us for a moment, before nodding.

"You have questions."

"That's an understatement." Paul muttered sarcastically, a grimace coming to his face.

Sam shot him a stern look, before nodding. "This reservation is off limits to your kind." He stated lowly. "I'm going have to escort you out of the reservation."

Chloe shocked the four of us as a smile came to her face. She didn't say a word, just simply reached into her pocket, pulling out a thick pile of papers.

"I thought there would be a chance of someone throwing a fit over me being here," She chuckled, and pushed the pile of papers into Sam's hands. "Here is my binding contract with the elders here at LaPush, giving me full rights to be here, signed by every member of the elder council."

"No way," Paul fumed, moving to look through the papers with Sam. "There is no way those old wind-bags let any outsider cross our borders."

Sam's expression stayed neutral, he glanced through the papers quietly. "I'm not calling you a liar, but I'm going to have to confirm this with the council."

Chloe bowed. "As you wish, by all means keep the papers, I have tons of copies at home." She offered us a smile.

"Are you part of the Volturi clan?" I demanded, unable to hold back my burning curiosity.

Chloe turned, looking slightly taken off guard. "What could you possibly know about the Volturi?"

That's the thing, I had know idea. I only heard Alida talking about them and by her reaction, they must be a group that causes fear. This was a clan that we should be worried about and if this Chloe girl was a member of this clan, there was no way she could be here… this would be too dangerous.

"You answer my question first." I said, swallowing some confidence.

She watched me closely, a glare coming to her face and without warning she pushed herself back away from us, causing a loud crash as her body hit into the lockers.

"Get her away from me, now." She growled in a whisper.

Sam instantly was moving me away from the scene, now glaring towards Chloe.

"Stay with her, I'm not done with this discussion." Sam commanded, before walking us away from them. It was hard for me to keep up with his fast pace, but in no time, he had me outside.

"What was that?" I groaned, rubbing my face, trying to catch my breath.

"She was losing control." Sam muttered, a dark look came to his face. "She needs to leave, I can't have her near you, it's obvious she has no control, she is a danger."

"I don't understand, her eyes are gold, like the Cullen's, doesn't that mean she doesn't hunt humans?" Nothing was making sense to me right now, all that I knew was Chloe Riverwood wanted to kill me.

"I don't know babe, but I have to get back in there, please wait out here for me, it's to dangerous to be around her right now." Sam said, he took my face in both his hands and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be right back."

I nodded in reluctance. I hated being left out of things like this, what if Sam needed my help? What if Chloe tries to attack him?

I started to pace back and forth in the parking lot, hoping that Sam would return soon and be alright.

"Bella," Alida called out, jogging over to me with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Sam and the others are in there talking with Chloe…" I hesitated, attempting to relax my nerves. "She is furious at me for some reason."

Alida rose a brow at that. "Why would she be mad at you?"

"Well… I did bring up the Volturi."

Alida's expression faltered, worry clouded her eyes as she stared at me. "Tell me everything that happened."

As I began to explain the situation to her, I couldn't help but feel completely useless in this moment. I could be in there helping Sam, but I was out here. I was a weakling. Sam needed someone strong, to be by his side.

"Bella, by the sounds of it we have a big problem here." Alida spoke seriously, taking hold of my arms. "Come with me, I need to see if my suspicions are right here."  
I nodded eagerly. "Alright lets get in there."

Perfect. This will give me the chance to show Sam that I can handle things like this. He could depend on me to be with him, and take care of myself. I wasn't a damsel in distress.

Alida and I quickly made our way back into the school and back to the where Sam and the others appeared to be arguing.

At our approach Chloe snapped her head towards the both of us, her dark eyes going straight to mine. "She needs to leave." She spoke through clenched teeth.

Alida now moved in front of me, folding her arms across her chest. "I was right… it's her blood you are here for… she is your singer, am I right?"

I could hear a low growl bubbling in Chloe's chest as she tried to look around Alida to see me. "Her blood, is undeniably the most appealing I've ever encountered, but that isn't why I'm here."

Singer? What the hell was Alida saying… what was going on? Why was I not in the loop here.

Sam now cut into the conversation, throwing me a serious look. "Alida, take Bella somewhere safe, we can't trust this one around her."

"Alright," Alida spoke, and just as she started to move us I felt a sharp grab of my hair and my back slamming against the lockers. The wind rushed out of me and pain rolled down my back as I landed on the floor.

Chloe was now inches from me, on her knees next to me. Her lips where at my ear. "I'm so sorry." Quickly she turned my head and sunk her fangs into my neck.

The complete shock that struck me and for a second everything went black.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, the next update will be on it's way soon!**

 **Will Chloe kill Bella? Will she turn her? Why is she here in La Push?**

 **Give me your thoughts.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

When I gained consciousness I jolted upright, feeling at my neck. I glanced around dizzily until my eyes landed on Sam. His gazed at me with concern, moving to my side to hold my hand. The look on his face was making me nervous, he looked as though I would completely fall to pieces in any minute. I prayed that nothing bad happened... Well, I didn't want to be a vampire. There was no way Sam and I could ever be together if I was a vampire... he would hate me... and I would lose the love of my life.

"I'm not a vampire right?" I choked out, clutching Sam's hand tightly.

His serious expression faltered, a hint of a smile coming to his face. "No, I had Carlisle take a look at you, she drank from you a little, but there was no venom in your system, you are going to be ok." His words brought a sudden wave of relief to hit me. I felt my body relax now completely, I carefully played with his fingers.

"Thank goodness, by the look on your face I thought the worst had happened."

Sam now sighed, a grim look coming to his face. "They worst did happen." He turned away from me, glancing out the window. "I wasn't able to protect you, she could have killed you Bella," It pained me to see him like this, I quickly tried to console him.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen, it's my fault, if I would have listened and stayed away from her, this never would have happened, don't blame yourself."

Sam shook his head, leaning into kiss the top of my head. "But I am to blame, I'm the alpha of this pack, it's my responsible to ensure the safety of everyone and I failed to do that, I'm beginning to even wonder if I'm cut to be the alpha of this pack... I couldn't even keep the woman I love safe."

My heart fluttered at what he had said and for a moment I was completely distracted by it. Lightly I touched his face, getting his attention. When his eyes came to mine, I gave him a weak smile. "I am ok, you are ok, that's all that matters."

He reluctantly nodded, closing his eyes as he held my hand in place. "I can't stay much longer, I need to head to the council and get this figured out, we need to get her out of here." He now frowned, a darkness dancing in his eyes. "She is to great a danger."

"Was anyone able to talk with her further on why she is here?"

"Carlisle had talked with her while he was here checking on you, what he has learned is she is here searching for her daughter."

I felt my eyes widen at his words. "But... vampires can't... procreate."

Sam shrugged his shoulder. "Apparently she had given birth to a monster while she was still human." He look came on to his face, close to repulsion. "She said she would have died if it wasn't for the child biting and feeding on her while she was giving birth out in the middle of the woods."

The scene that popped into my head at this was terrifying. It made a chill run down my spine and for a moment I was even more thankful that I didn't get turned into a vampire. That sounded absolutely horrible.

"Well why would she come all the way here to La Push to find her child?"

"She claims to have been the original settler here in La Push before it became a reservation." Sam muttered, standing up from his seat. "She said she was seduced by a vampire by the name of Aro, she hadn't known what he was, so when he left her the next day, she claimed to realize she was pregnant with a beast."

What he was saying just sounded so unbelievable, I couldn't imagine what that woman had been going through. "How did she lose her child?"

"She sent the beast to live with a family of locals here in La Push, to keep the thing a secret from Aro, then she ran."

"You don't seriously think her child would still be here..."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know how this child grows, if it grows as a normal human or if it is immortal like a regular vampire, so it's hard to say."

This was a lot of information to take in, I didn't even know that it was possible for human and vampires to procreate... This thought never crossed my mind. But now that I knew it was a possibility I wondered about Alida and Edward's relationship. Would this change anything for them? I needed to talk to her, she needed to know this information before she decided to... do anything with Edward. She needed to know the risks of this.

I quickly got out of the bed, steadying myself.

"Where do you think you are going." Sam protested, taking hold of my shoulders, keeping me in place. "You just lost a bit of blood, you should really be taking it easy."

"There is no time, I need to get to Alida and talk with her about this, she needs to know the possibility... before it's to late."

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "You don't honestly think she is stupid enough to do this while she is human..."

I huffed, gently taking his hands from my shoulders. "I have to go make sure." I leaned up and kissed his cheeks before making my way out of the room.

"She's over at the Cullen's house right now, I'll drive you over." Sam spoke, lightly wrapping an arm around my waist as he guided us through his house and out to his truck.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, thankful that he was willing to help get to Alida as soon as possible. He understood that Alida was my best friend and I didn't want anything to happen to her. Even though he hated the idea of being near the Cullen's he would still do anything to make sure I was happy. I was truly lucky to have such a great man in my life.

The ride over was quiet between us, but I could see by the look on his face that he was in deep thoughts. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just kept my eyes out the window, watching as we drove out of La Push. As we traveled closer to Forks the sky began to darken even more, the clouds completely dominated the sky and as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway the hard thudding of rain was now pelting the truck.

Edward and Alida where standing on the porch waiting for us, curious looks on both of their faces. I noticed how Edward's arms were comfortable set around her waist. Even as Sam and I began the walk up the porch steps. They seemed to comfortable together, even though Edward could snap in any moment and kill each of us. But that wasn't my concern today, it was purely making sure Alida knew her risks.

"Hey Bella, are you feeling any better, that witch got a good bite on you." Alida said stepping forward to take a look at my neck. "You where passed out for hours."

This was news to me. I had no idea that I had been out for that long, but I guess what would explain why it was so dark outside.

"Nevermind that, did you hear about the information we got from Chloe?" I said, watching between the two of them.

"Carlisle hasn't made it back home yet to deliver the news, he had to make a trip back in the the hospital." Edward stated, raising a brow now, watching me intently.

Just as I had thought, they had no clue how much danger Alida could get in. "Well it turns out, Chloe was in La Push looking for her daughter."

At my words Edward's expression turned unreadable, his body going completely tense.

"But how?" Alida said frowning. "She is a vampire."

"She delivered a vampire baby, while she was human." I said and to my shock Alida's expression now changed to horror. She quickly shook her head, looking between Sam and I. "There is no way that's possible." It sounded like she was trying to make herself believe that.

"Alida it is possible, I came all the way over here to let you know," I paused glancing at Edward; who continued to keep an indescribable look on his face. "I wanted you to know the risks before you decided to ... go there." I muttered quietly, my face going red.

This was an awkward conversation to have, especially with Sam and Edward literally right here and right of us.

As soon as I said this Edward turned and bolted back into the house, I could hear him frantically dialing on a phone and begin a rushed conversation.

Alida sighed deeply, rubbing her face; looking completely stressed now. My heart sunk in my chest.

I was to late.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this was so short, but the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Any feedback?**


End file.
